


Night Whisper

by Estival_JLynn



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estival_JLynn/pseuds/Estival_JLynn
Summary: A story about vampire Mina and Momo raised up Tzuyu and then noticed that trouble came when their darling sister became a freshman.Of course, the trouble is the President of the Student Union, Minatozaki Sana.Or not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliche vampire story  
吸血鬼凑崎x被吸血鬼养大的🐟
> 
> ps.虽然双井看上去是情侣但其实只是一起长大的吸血鬼好姐妹
> 
> pps.不搞养成系，凑崎没参与小🐟成长，当妈的其实是辛苦的鹅媳妇井南

“早安，南姐姐。”

一如既往，周子瑜坐到桌前的时候名井南已经摆好了盘，煎蛋培根水果拼盘加一杯牛奶，八岁时朴志效为她定下的营养早餐，名井南遵守到她十八岁这年。

周子瑜提出了早晨的例行问题：“桃姐姐还是不吃早餐吗？”

平井桃的房门还是紧闭着的，名井南瞥过去一眼，装模作样轻轻敲了敲门，和平常一样，没有任何反应。这才是吸血鬼的正常作息，力量强大如平井桃，虽然不怕日光，太阳升起的时间点还是会让适合蛰伏在夜间的生物昏昏欲睡。

如果不是把持着家里唯二家长的尊严，名井南现在也是蒙头在被子里的，但嗜睡的姐姐清晨容易露出马脚，每早送周子瑜出门的活动总是要有人去做的——这间房子里没有第二个人，所以吸血鬼名井南担起了家长的重任。

开始名井南不知道小孩子上学是需要接送的，她以为开学毕业的时候去一趟就好，其他时候学校会派人接送。如果不是某个冬日的傍晚她心血来潮去了周子瑜学校附近的超级市场采购，看到不远处幼儿园的大门想到要下课要给小朋友一个惊喜的话，她就一直都不会知道。

周子瑜是个很乖巧的小孩，不挑食，不爱闹，不找麻烦，把她安安静静放在小板凳上，她可以悄无声息坐一下午。幼儿园有校车，没有家长接的小朋友可以坐校车回家，但校车运行范围只在城区，没有人会把她送回首尔的郊外。第一次放学回家她问了校车的司机，听了三遍路线师傅耐不住性子给她画了个地图——校车坐到第三个停靠点下车，然后坐公车到底站下车，周子瑜下车后按照那张简陋地图走了三百米又拐了个弯，老天眷顾地看见了别墅区最高那个钟楼的顶尖。她很聪明，一次就记住了路，所以她一个人回家其实不太安全这种事，她虽然明白，但也没说出来过。

离放学还有一会儿，名井南便站在幼儿园门口等着，门口簇拥着高高矮矮大大小小的人头，呼出的白气像是在头顶蒸发出的雾。

吸血鬼不怕冷，但几百年的人类社会适应告诉了她如果冬天只穿短袖是很奇怪的，所以她套上了大衣。在一群黑白灰的羽绒服中，穿着驼色双排扣大衣腰杆笔挺纤细的名井风姿秀著，三五分钟就有人主动搭上了话。

“来接你家宝宝吗？呀你保养的好好啊都不像有孩子的人！”

人类社会适应是一回事，交际又是另一回事。名井南很少和别人说话，突然被问到也只低着头小声回答：“不是宝宝，是我妹妹。”

这个回答显然没有打消家长的热心，年轻妈妈冷得跺了跺脚：“都一样呦，这个天来接宝宝都不容易，我和她奶奶说好这种天轮流接，但下着雪让老人家出来接小孩子太不放心又自己跑过来了。”

名井南愣了一下：“您每天都来接吗？”

“是啊，校车送不到家门口就不放心，有空的还是自己接小孩子踏实点。你看这里哪个父母不是这样，不然这么冷的天谁愿意出来冻着呢？”年轻妈妈显然没把名井当成家里管事的，拍拍她肩膀：“你偶尔来一次就不习惯了，你想想看你妈妈每天来接你妹妹有多累，要感恩——呀出来了出来了快找找你妹妹在哪个班？”

家里没有“妈妈”来接“妹妹”的名井南一时还没能消化掉自己和平井桃让周子瑜一个刚上幼儿园的小孩自己上学放学快一个月的事实，向前的人群已经涌动着把她推挤到了幼儿园的铁门前，不断有小孩子尖叫欢笑着跑出门扑进父母的怀里。名井南踌躇又愧疚地站在那儿，等待着周子瑜的出现。一直等到原本攒动的人头变得熙熙攘攘，才有一列小小的纵队慢慢走出来，校车司机把车门打开，那一列小孩一个个走上校车，名井南鲜少焦急地向前几步，终于在队尾看见了站姿端正的周子瑜。

“子瑜呀！”名井南叫了一声小朋友的名字，周子瑜猛地转过头，有些走神失焦的眼睛一下子亮了起来，她和老师说了几句话摆摆手道别，然后蹦蹦跳跳跑过来，又在跑近名井南的时候放慢了脚步，含蓄又害羞地走到她身边，轻轻拉住她的手。

胸腔里的脏器早就不跳动了，但这一瞬间名井还是敏感又尖锐地察觉到了一丝心脏被拧紧的酸楚——她是出身贵族的小女儿，平井桃虽然看上去漫不经心的但也是宠冠豪门的老幺，在她们两的言传身教下周子瑜一向是个礼数周全的小孩，哪怕刚才开心得不行，到自己身边还是收敛起来。她想自己和平井虽然没有约束亏待过这个小孩，但几百年脱离人类身份的经历还是让她们非本意的忽略了这个年纪的幼儿需要的关照和疼爱。

在三年前的京都深秋里平井桃捡到了啼声微弱的周子瑜，同样藏在襁褓里的是已经写上名字和生日的纸条，她把周子瑜抱回了家。名井南想，如果“鹳之摇篮”在2000年时已经开设，她们只会在离开前转一趟熊本的列车把周子瑜留在慈惠医院的门口，而在此之前她们听说过的最近一条关于弃婴的新闻还是在1988年，“西巢鸭弃婴事件”轰动了整个日本，闭门不出的平井桃都在报纸上读到了报道。种种机缘巧合下，两个正要搬离日本自顾不暇的吸血鬼出于残留的同情心收养了这个孩子，名井南回忆起来，又或者只是因为她们在思考周子瑜该何去何从的时候，这孩子轻轻握住了她的手指，咧开只有粉红色牙龈的嘴巴朝她咯咯地笑。

周子瑜在成长过程中一向很省心，为了避免暴露身份名井南和平井桃从来不雇人进家，照顾婴儿的任务只能她们轮流完成。开始她们如临大敌，不久就发现一周岁的周子瑜只要奶粉和简单的米粥就可以很好地进食，拉了臭臭会立刻哼哼唧唧不会等纸尿裤沉得快拖地才哭，其他大多时候她只是静静地睡着或者张着漂亮的眼睛耐心打量着周围的环境。她一直乖巧的过分以致名井南快忘了虽然长大了点，但周子瑜还只是个四岁的小孩，她在这么大的时候连瘪一瘪嘴唇服侍的佣人都会匆忙地问她有什么想要的。但周子瑜一个人回家都快一个月了，半个字都没和她提过接送问题，她竟然也就没注意到这一点。

惭愧和歉疚折磨着敏感收敛的吸血鬼，她在发动汽车前一直在想怎么和小朋友解释自己和平井桃一直没来接过她这个事。她想了很多——她小时候家族会请当地最有名的老师教她，她根本无需出门；她还是人类的时候家门风光无限以至于无人敢提亲，二十四岁变成吸血鬼前都尚未出嫁更没孩子也就没照顾孩子的经验；成为吸血鬼后近九百年周子瑜是自己第一个亲手照顾的人类幼崽她实在没什么先例可以参考——但不管哪一个理由，都不足够充分到可以解释给一个刚上幼儿园的小孩。所以名井南只是系上了周子瑜儿童座椅的安全带，郑重其事想要道歉，但周子瑜在她说话前小声地开口：“姐姐以后也可以这样来接我吗？”看见名井南动了动嘴唇，她连忙补充到：“两天——三天一次就好。”

名井南拉了拉她的安全带，确保系好后张开双臂紧紧搂住小人，又觉得不够，拍拍她的头：“姐姐以后每天都会来接子瑜的。不管子瑜什么时候上学。”

原本回来的时候名井南想编造一个更合理的借口让平井桃不会受什么良心折磨地知道她们当了一个月的失责家长，毕竟那姐姐平时也是事不关心，并非故意忽视这件——但她上楼洗漱前平井桃突然想起什么的问她今天为什么和子瑜一起回来，名井南一时慌张就交代了事实。

吸血鬼没有泪腺，所以平井桃只是沉默了一会儿，然后跑上楼给早就睡熟的周子瑜掖了掖被角，又出门飞了几圈，才皱着眉毛抿着嘴巴进了房。

自那之后，便一直是名井南送周子瑜上学，平井桃接周子瑜放学。中间几次已经上高中的周子瑜委婉地说自己其实已经可以独立回家了，但平井桃和名井南还是雷打不动按时接送。小孩子一年一年长大，记忆压在前一年上一岁的基础上越积越深，很多事情便被淡忘，但女孩四岁那年小心翼翼的请求，名井南一直没忘。

她和平井桃曾是人人景仰的存在，出生前四海远游的高僧曾指着她们家族的府邸预言：“相邻两宅皆有天选异质之女，得其庇护可保家族百年荣光。”天生异血让她们从诞生那刻起就成了家族供奉的守护者，平井桃比她大一岁，先一步蜕变，她也在二十四岁那年自然地变成了血族。

虽然饮血之身听起来邪恶，但她们从未主动伤人，家族养了鹿，每日饮鹿血就足以饱腹，每七日会有人主动献血，名井生性克制，三口就会停下，然后许以献血者一个预言。天赋异能让她们受到膜拜与供奉，而后来时代变迁，天之娇女的名声渐渐被以讹传讹成了杀人成性的怪物，巫师集结要来剿灭她们。平井桃和名井南留给家族三个预言，保证家族可以挺过未来战争频发的年代，在新的平安时代里重新崛起，安置好一切后，两人开始了四处奔逃的日子。

血族不老不死，容貌百年如一日，她们在第六百年的时候掌握了可以让人遗忘和产生幻象的技能，也终于可以停止因为容貌不变带来的怀疑而导致的搬家，到底是故土含情，她们最后回到了日本。她们在京都住了快三百年，一直很安逸地生活，搬家也只停留在小范围内，如果不是因为隔壁住进了一个年迈的巫女天天念叨着自己被什么东西缠着，她们不会因为害怕出事想着再次离开日本。

在近九百年的血族生活中，家族跪伏于她们的预言预知能力，尽其所能供奉着，像是对待珍贵的宝物那般置于高阁；后来声名败坏，人人将她们视为怪物，几个世纪都在追杀她们。只有周子瑜这个小孩，在她们身边像初春的草芽一样野蛮生长着，很容易满足，开心的时候会用软软的声音叫着南姐姐桃姐姐，被平井捉弄了也不会生气，惊愕的眼睛慢慢弯起来成一个很好看的弧度。

名井南很疼爱这个孩子，她知道平井也是，虽然看上去是她们不计得失的养育这个左右无亲的孩子，但她们彼此明白，自己也是在这十几年时光里从周子瑜身上汲取百年未现的人性。

直至如今，周子瑜从没她膝盖高的小孩，长到比她还纤长半个头，名井看着她上幼儿园，现在又要送她进大学校门。

虽然平时都以姐姐自居，但这个时候妈妈心态还是不可避免占据了上风。

“今天要在学校用午餐吗？”

“是，姐姐，彩瑛说班长已经组织了聚餐。”

名井南理了下周子瑜的卫衣领子，“那很好呀，听起来像是很活跃的新生班级，子瑜可以多交点朋友。”

孙彩瑛一家是六年前搬到隔壁的，被父母富养长大的孩子大方单纯，名井南也欢迎她们来往。两个小孩一起上的初高中，连大学都幸运的地考进了一个班，周子瑜不是很外向的人，有孙彩瑛带着交际，名井南也松了口气。

“那晚上要回来吃吗？你志效姐姐说今晚到首尔，一直说着要给你庆祝开学。”

周子瑜笑起来：“晚上回来的，我今天只是去拿下书再看一看校园，下午应该就能回来了。”

不久前朴志效的外婆寿终正寝，她赶回京都去参加葬礼。她的外婆就是曾经住她们隔壁的老巫女，朴志效和外婆生活了几年也会些符咒，在外婆说了有东西缠着她后小巫师下了咒，捉住一个小鬼的同时也窥探到不久前隔壁两个非人类生物的气息。朴志效抱着斩妖除魔的心追到了首尔，但没想到两只吸血鬼的日常口粮只是别墅院子里三只鹿的鹿血，尽管这样她们还是厉害到可以一只手碾压她。识时务者为俊杰，名井南比较礼貌，打开门请蔫头巴脑的朴志效出门，朴志效脚还没跨出屋子就听见屋子传出小孩的哭声，接着她便目瞪口呆地看着名井南一个瞬移把周子瑜抱出来，平井桃手里拿着婴儿湿巾和尿不湿手忙脚乱飞下楼，两个人做手术式地把婴儿归正摆在餐桌上要换尿不湿。

朴巫师一时忘了离开，津津有味地看着吸血鬼带孩子这种奇景。她胆子本来就不小，又看出了平井名井两个人虽然厉害，但对她没有恶意，就更放心大胆没移步。

把婴儿的纸尿裤拉开，平井桃用幽幽的巫婆音发出了质问：“她没有尿尿啊……”

那时候她们才带了几天孩子，并没有什么经验，看着小侄女长大的资深育儿专家朴志效没忍住，说了一句：“探一探有没有出汗，不热不冷突然哭可能是饿了。”

两双求知的眼睛齐齐转过来盯着她，朴志效硬着头皮走上前，伸出手探了探婴孩的后颈，确定不是热汗也不是发冷后和看起来更人母的名井南说：“你们…会泡奶粉吗？”

这个还是会的。

虽然本身无意和会点咒语的人类有过多交流，奈何这个人类会照顾小孩，而且还不用和她解释为什么她们两个会有孩子——她可以接受世界上有吸血鬼，就可以接受吸血鬼收养小孩。

首尔和京都的一来二回，居然就熟悉了起来。名井南心如明镜，她看得出朴志效没有二心，便也接受了她对她们和周子瑜的关注，而平井向来是南做什么决定都是对的。

这样的生活，已经这样久了。

“姐姐，我们出门吧。”

名井南应了一声，拿过车钥匙。

经过周子瑜的时候她突然闻到了一丝异香，从未接触过的，摄魂夺魄的，可以令血族发狂的味道。

血的气味。

名井南紧了紧手中的钥匙，她很确定自己方才有一瞬间的失控，还未收回的尖牙咬在她的下唇上，她深呼吸几口气，在转过身前敛下失态。

她们和周子瑜生活了十八年，期间肯定有见血的时候，但她和平井本就不嗜血，几百年的磨练又赋予了她们强大的自制力，面不改色为周子瑜包扎伤口也不会有什么问题。她两想过什么时候坦白自己身份这个问题，朴志效提议十八岁生日，三人在这点上达成了共识，在此前她们将掩藏自己是血族的事实。

周子瑜的血很干净，对血族来说确实充满诱惑，但没有哪次像这样，让名井连隔着皮肤嗅到都会失控，那是完全脱离理性控制的，生理驱动的渴望。那让名井心里突然一沉。

不对劲，周子瑜身上有什么变化，她和平井桃这样的吸血鬼都未能察觉到的，巨大而隐秘的变化。

名井南忧心忡忡开着车把周子瑜送到了首尔大的门口，又不得不装出轻松的样子。细心如周子瑜，她必须打起十二分精神去演戏。

好在周子瑜看起来没有发现什么不对，很自然地和她说再见后打开车门下车。名井南看见不远处孙彩瑛也在，便朝她招了招手。孙彩瑛向这边望过来，先是礼貌地和她问好，然后拉着周子瑜走进新生人群里。

在原地停留了几分钟，名井南驱车离开首尔大。

——————————————————

凑崎会长向来神龙不见尾，一学年公开露面的活动，除了年终总结大会，就是新生入学典礼。

有人说凑崎会长是个颜控，入学典礼露面只是为了把最好看的十八岁小姑娘招呼到学生会，然后一年了无踪迹，直到第二年再寻找新的学妹。学生会里的老人对此嗤之以鼻，不过回想起来会长对好看学妹各种赞扬的场景，又觉得颜控这一点说到要害上无法反驳。

但没谁会认为凑崎纱夏是个草包。凑崎大二时就以压倒性优势成了首尔大第一个日本籍的会长，她在任的时候曾为学生会招到了金额庞大连学校管理层都惊动的投资，困扰老生许久的宿舍和食堂问题都在她的一手促成下得到解决，相比之下接近满分的绩点和每年都榜上有名的奖学金，倒不是那么夺目的成就。

学生会的新兵蛋子只会说凑崎前辈是个女神，小学妹会红着脸说凑崎学姐是个贴心姐姐，只有内部骨干才见识过凑崎锋芒毕露的样子——没有谁会把那样的凑崎当成花瓶。

现在凑崎会长老神在在地倚在二楼窗边，撑着下巴看着楼下蜂拥到学生会报名处的新生，她神态悠闲，直到某种难以言喻的饥饿感突然席卷她的神经。

凑崎深深吸了一口气，空气中香水味汗味洗衣粉味攻击着血族敏感的嗅觉，她皱了皱眉，视线游走了一圈，终于定位在了一个高个子女生的身上。

周子瑜被孙彩瑛拉着挤进了新生群，同龄好友斗士的性格在这一刻凸显的淋漓尽致，虽然身高不够，但那股凶狠的小猛兽气概还是将她们成功拽到了报名队伍前。她并不是特别在意这种活动，所以只是百无聊赖站在孙彩瑛身后，一种被注视的感觉让周子瑜有些不自在，她抬起头，视线正对上了二楼窗边的女人，不知道是光线原因还是视角错觉，她看见女人眼里迅速掠过一丝红色。

凑崎向着高个子小学妹笑了笑，这风情万种的问好没能让小学妹脸上冰雪消融，她只是愣了一下，半阖上被阳光刺痛的双眼，眯着眼睛向凑崎点头示意，紧接着又低下头填写同伴递给她的报名表，并没太将凑崎的笑放在心上。

学生会长直起身子，走回房间里给自己倒了一杯水，饥饿感让她的太阳穴紧绷，凑崎很久都没有这样的生理失控。她方才故意放出狩猎的危险信号试探究竟，按理说会对人造成不安和压抑的不适，但小学妹什么感觉都没有似的，云淡风轻地给她一瞥。

血的气味超乎寻常的诱人。

小学妹本人也是个淡定到奇怪的孩子。

水杯里剩下的水静静地反射出凑崎纱夏漂亮的脸。

学生会长浅棕色的眸子已经转变成红宝石一般蛊惑的深色。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps.南和桃都是自然变成吸血鬼的，相当于是以另一种形式活着，和人类不同罢了，所以不能算一般意义上的活死人吸血鬼。
> 
> Ps.其实凑崎姐姐没想着要杀死子瑜去吸血，她看子瑜就像人看着美食，不一定动嘴但闻起来香啊
> 
> Ps.与凑崎对峙时的桃像十六撕时候的桃，当子瑜妈粉的桃是后来被刘海封印的桃。

水没有味道，但聊胜于无。

凑崎慢条斯理地抿着，试图用这种缓慢的类比进食消耗尽自己的饥饿，等到双目的灼烧感差不多消失了她才站起来，走到镜子前看了眼已经变正常的瞳色。

她的手指划过眉骨，轻放在半敛的眼睛上，小心地探了探，然后把纸杯揉皱扔进垃圾桶，推开门下一楼打算离开。

招新快结束了，楼下只剩几个在收尾的学生会干部，看到她下楼朝她问了声好。凑崎会长向来没什么架子，回了句早上好，又握着拳头软哒哒说辛苦大家了。大阪骗子功力深厚，虽然几个干部早就见怪不怪说会长明天典礼见，但没离开的新生还是迅速红了脸。

九月的阳光在凑崎纱夏走出门的那一刻舔舐过来，她抬起头望向太阳，停了几秒，轻嗤着发出一声低笑。

—————————————————————— 

名井南打开门的时候，平井桃吞下了最后一口三明治。

“哦嗨呦mina桑~”

吃饱了的吸血鬼平井总是很明朗的样子，名井南看着她笑，也弯了弯唇角：“哦嗨呦momoring~”

“子瑜第一天上学很开心吗？期待了很久的大学生活呢。”

第一句话就是周子瑜，看着周子瑜长大的平井桃本质上大概是个妈粉。

名井南刚想说“心情不错”，今早的记忆又回到她的脑子里，她坐到平井桃旁边的椅子上，把突发情况告诉了那时候正沉沉休眠的姐姐，详尽到每一个细节，希望身边更强大的吸血鬼可以给出自己早已发现的蛛丝马迹为她解疑。

但显然平井桃也没经历过这样的事故，她皱着眉露出有些困惑的样子：“不应该啊，几天前子瑜手被划伤的时候我还帮她包扎了，没有那样的味道……今晚问一下志效吗？她对人类的异变比我们要了解的多。”

没有更近的答案，急切如名井南也只能暂时作罢，她叹了一口气想要回房，平井却突然拉住她：“等一下。南，之前志效问我们的那个问题，你有想好怎么回答吗？”

还有三天就是周子瑜十八岁的生日。

她们花了十八年带着周子瑜融入正常社会，让她上学读书，和她一起吃饭玩闹，但其间始终有无法规避的问题。

那个问题关乎周子瑜十八岁以后的生活。

平井桃和名井南早已熟悉掩人耳目，她们曾是人类，又花了近九百年的时间像人类一样生活——但以血为生的种群与肉体凡胎从不是也从不可能成为同脉。有些人类甚至不能接受930亿直径光年的宇宙可能拥有另一种生命体，更别提接纳生活在同一个地球上的异族了。

朴志效问她们是否会将周子瑜初拥成血族。

名井南承认，内心深处她不止一次的考虑过这种选择的可行性。和吸血鬼无尽的生命比起来，人的一生太过短暂。她可以接受周子瑜长大变老，可以接受她结婚生子，可以接受她离开她们成立自己的家庭。

但她无法接受周子瑜终将死去。

她触摸过这个孩子柔软的皮肤，看着她脱下细绒般的胎毛，看她抽条长个，从咿呀学步的婴儿变成今天风光夺目的女孩。名井不敢想象有一天她要看着这个孩子与死神争分夺秒，看着她从鲜活的人变成刻着名字的墓碑，而自己站在墓碑前，甚至无法掉下一滴眼泪。

曾经名井南认为自己在这一点上看的很开。她作为人类时没有爱人，也没有孩子，能够送别的至亲就只有父母和长兄。名井夫妇都是自然衰老，走向死亡时也很安详平静，他们的坦然让早就游离在生死之外的名井南也少了几分悲伤。长兄在她蜕变成血族后久收敛起了爱妹之心，对名井最大的期望也变成了守护家族。而名井作为家族守护者尽职尽责，哪怕后来在逃亡过程中都曾明里暗里帮助过名井一族脱离难关，哪种层面上说都没有对不起谁，她也坦然得很。

所以名井南并没有什么感情上的折磨。她和平井桃相依为命快九百年，这姐姐偶尔脱线带来的欢乐虽然不足以消弭无尽寿数注定会带来的寂寞，但也能够充实她不老不死生命里的点滴。

她们是彼此唯一的同族，也是外界眼里永远的异类。

她不知道周子瑜会怎么选，与她们继续相依为命，还是转身投奔繁华世间。名井清楚这两者不可兼得，她们九百年间进行过许多次小心的尝试，没有哪次不是铩羽而归。

平井桃半晌没有得到回答，抬起头用质询的眼光凝视着名井南，但心智成熟的妹妹只是沉默，在平井意识到她有些为难的时候，名井南小声地说：“让她自己选吧，平井。”

让子瑜自己选吧，她不是那个连步子都迈不稳的小孩了，她们无权左右她的人生。

—————————————————————— 

凑崎纱夏在出门前就凭着极好的耳力听见别人在讨论医学院那个美女学妹，她理所应当的把这个名头代入了刚才惊鸿一瞥的主人公。每一届新生都不缺美人，但谁看见周子瑜都应该会把她放在第一位。

新生逛完了社团都在领书，凑崎走到医学院报到处，老远就看见了被包围着的周子瑜，年轻男生各显神通自以为魅力十足，但始终没能从观众脸上换来疏远礼貌笑容之外的表情。

新生里总有那些开学前就串联好一切信息的百事通，所以凑崎走近的时候，立马就有人认出她，兴奋地叫了声凑崎会长。一时间包围着周子瑜的人群作鸟兽散，毕恭毕敬地看着凑崎，虽然不知道她是谁，但会长的头衔总是响亮的。

更不必说凑崎纱夏天生一副好皮囊，哪怕杵着都是漂亮的玉雕。

另一尊漂亮的玉雕没有那副恭敬小心的样子，她只是站在那静静看着凑崎。凑崎看到她那个娇小的朋友突然从教室里跑出来，往她背上轻轻一拍，玉雕有了神情，带着点惊吓和莫名其妙地转身，然后又在看见朋友的时候笑起来，好看的眼睛流光溢彩。

孙彩瑛也笑，笑完才发现周子瑜身侧站着一群男生，面前又有个精致女人不动声色端量着她们。她当然明白这群男生有什么目的，但这位漂亮姐姐的来意还是让她一头雾水。

凑崎享受主动的节奏，所以她选择做先开口的那方。

“你好，请问金素敏老师还在办公室吗？她让我来办公楼拿点东西去学生会。”

凑崎在来的路上就整理了自己需要的信息，以便抛下诱饵。金素敏当然不在，凑崎刚才还看见她去行政楼办事。

“金老师不在，她刚刚去行政楼拿新生资料了。”一个男生抢答，凑崎朝着他笑笑，又转过头望向周子瑜，带着弧度不同的笑容问她：“那怎么办，我一个人肯定搬不走那些东西的，学妹可以帮一下我吗？”

“只有别有用心者才会放弃那些人高马大的成年男性选择向你一个初来乍到的女生求助”，等到名井南想起来教育周子瑜这一点时，凑崎纱夏已经如愿以偿了。

“好的，学姐。”周子瑜这样回答。

上钩了。

————————————————————————

办公楼很近，但学生会到这边还有段距离，凑崎和小学妹走在林荫道上的时候有意无意观赏着小学妹线条优美的手臂。小学妹大概是个运动达人，肌肉很紧实，肤色是稍浅的小麦色，虽然搬着重物走了有一会儿但是心跳依旧非常平稳。

小学妹的血还很好闻。

凑崎用了一两秒时间清空脑子里的赞叹，拿出一派正经人的作风：“对了，麻烦了你一趟，还没问你名字呢？”

小学妹目不斜视，看着前面的路眨了下眼，睫毛扑扇扑扇的，凑崎觉得可爱极了。

“周子瑜。”

“我叫凑崎纱夏。子瑜这次帮了我一个忙，学姐过会儿请你喝咖啡怎么样？”

周子瑜偏过头看她。

凑崎比她稍微矮一点，她能够清楚看见身边人明亮的眼睛和微挑的眼角，鼻子也很直翘挺拔，像狐狸一样妖孽的学姐。

但学姐有胎毛。

周子瑜看到那人额前细细软软的婴儿毛发，没有忍住笑了出来，凑崎纱夏发现油画里走出来的美人笑起来居然有点傻傻的样子，和形象不符，但她很喜欢。于是她带着探究的好奇笑意看着周子瑜，希望小学妹可以解释她突然的冰雪消融，但小学妹只是弯着眼睛，浅浅的卧蚕把她的眼睛衬得很温柔。

凑崎被这趁虚而入的温柔分神，也就没有问周子瑜为什么笑，但她坚持了方才的问题：“要和我一起出去吗？”

“谢谢学姐，但我今天要早些回家的。”周子瑜说，嗓音也是软软的。

学生会长似乎知道周子瑜为什么总是冷冷淡淡的样子了。外表上看是朵高岭之花，但笑起来就像乖巧的金毛，说话也奶声奶气，语速很慢，显得很认真，如果平时不冷淡一点，总让人心软到想把整个世界融化送给她做冰淇淋。

“子瑜好乖，又很漂亮，家里人会很高兴有这样漂亮的小孩吧。”她们终于走到学生会的办公室，凑崎纱夏腾出一只手去开门，周子瑜站到她旁边抵住了她晃晃悠悠抱着的箱子。

进屋后女生把搬着的箱子放在凑崎指示的位置上，又活动了下有些僵硬的手腕，在凑崎都快忘记自己方才的调侃时，她才郑重其事道：“我家里人也很漂亮的。”

凑崎看着她，觉得如果自己再说一遍刚才的话，肯定要多加几分真心实意。

周子瑜是在水晶房里长大的小孩吗，怎么能一点心思都没有呢。

——————————————————————

凑崎要留在办公室把刚才搬来的东西整理一下，所以周子瑜独自回教学楼，临走前凑崎留下了周子瑜的电话号码，美其名曰会把小学妹的咖啡请回来。

中午聚会的时候早上的那群男生又跑了过来要手机号，周子瑜不知道怎么拒绝，但又真的不是很想把手机号码给不熟悉的人，孙彩瑛在卫生间没来得及帮她挡着，周子瑜拖延踌躇之际突然来了一只手熟稔地把她牵过来，她还没反应过来，男生们已经双眼放光说着“凑崎会长好”。

周子瑜闪身稍微从凑崎纱夏那里避开点，回过头看她。

学生会长还是那副很好脾气的样子，指了指不远处说自己和外联部成员来聚餐，问周子瑜要不要和她一起去买饮料。

小学妹这次说了好。

出了烤肉店的门，周子瑜才松了口气，和凑崎纱夏说了声谢谢学姐。凑崎踮着脚摸了摸她的头：“以后要学会说‘不’才行。子瑜这么漂亮，会有很多人想来追求的，不能每一个都答应吧。”

周子瑜低着头小声回了句知道了。

她不是很喜欢肢体接触的人，唯一接受的也只有平井桃，那姐姐像是对她存在皮肤饥渴症一样喜欢搂着她然后揉她脸颊和头发，亲昵地喊“子狗狗”。而名井南一举一动都可以当名媛教科书，她最外显的情感体现也只是偶尔靠着周子瑜的肩；孙彩瑛连撒娇都不喜欢更不用说黏黏糊糊和她贴在一起了。

所以周子瑜很新奇地接受着凑崎纱夏的抚摸，想自己不排斥可能是因为学姐好看又像是个好人。

只是好人垂涎着她的动脉血。

聚餐结束后周子瑜看到平井桃的katalk信息说自己在附近要不要来接她，周子瑜想了想把地址发给了她。本来她想和孙彩瑛一起，但孙彩瑛说晚上要去买颜料然后去和父母看电影，周子瑜也就没强求，和大家说再见后自己出了门。

凑崎在门口送其他人上车，搞外联的学生有时候会故意锻练酒量，虽然是午餐但还是有几个人喝醉了。贴心的会长把男生送上车，又把女生送上另一辆车，最后只剩下自己一个人时她转身看见了在等人的周子瑜。

凑崎纱夏原本想过去再和小学妹说几句话，但还没等她走近，一股力量就狠狠地撞向了她。吸血鬼力量强大，虽然没有防备，但也没有落得很狼狈。周子瑜只看到凑崎纱夏突然踉跄了一下，要过去扶一把的时候平井桃突然出现在她身后拉住她。

平井桃脸色很冷，周子瑜很少见她这么严肃的样子。

但她还是拍了拍平井的手示意她松手，又朝着她笑了笑，然后跑到凑崎纱夏身边问她有没有事。

一道凌厉的视线带着威压落在凑崎身上，她微笑着和周子瑜说自己没事，看似不经意地问那个女人是不是她家里人，得到肯定回答后凑崎抬起头，直视平井的眼睛。

毫不逊色的力量。

平井愣了一下，反应过来后走到她身边，皱着眉把周子瑜往自己身后藏了藏，“子瑜，说再见，我们要回家了。”

周子瑜听话地说了声学姐再见，学生会长也柔柔地回了声再见。

平井把副驾驶门打开让周子瑜先进去，又绕了个弯走到左边车门，在上车前她看了凑崎纱夏一眼，最后才打开车门。

黑色轿车慢慢驶离，凑崎纱夏揉了揉眉心。

离这个孩子远一点。

女人离开前传声说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS.至少现在十个凑崎会长都没一个南姐姐重要，凑崎任重道远。
> 
> PPS.写坦白那里的时候其实想到的是amigo tv里子瑜说：“我非常感谢成员们，谢谢你们能照顾我这样的忙内。”
> 
> 我觉得这孩子心里一直是压着事的，她多少都会认为自己拖累了团队，尽管那件事中，她是最大的受害者。在还是路人的时候我偶然看到过一个视频，记忆里应该是风波最盛时九个人手牵手的视频。如果记忆没出错的话，那个时候的子瑜是大概是感动又内疚。所以她没有单独感谢哪一个人，她说成员们。
> 
> 我对兔产生好感，就是因为七个姐姐和一位亲故对子瑜的包容和宠爱。这孩子是不擅言谈的人，所以姐姐们也选择用含蓄又直白的方式——不变的包容和宠爱——去告诉子瑜她们的想法。
> 
> “有像你这样的忙内真好。”

平井桃第三次偷看身侧人时，副驾驶座上的周子瑜终于忍不住开口了：“桃姐姐。”

平井立马收回视线，“嗯？”

“姐姐要和我说什么吗，和凑崎学姐有关的？”

年长者想了想，觉得如果说谎也会被识破，就干脆承认了：“是，如果姐姐这样说，子瑜会这么做吗？”

她猜不会。

“不会，姐姐要先告诉我理由才可以。”

这一般情况下可不是她的工作，平井想，向来都是名井南或是朴志效来负责谆谆善诱这项任务的。

“我们回家再说这件事好吗？姐姐也不知道要怎么解释。”

“好的。”

轿车徐徐行驶着，平井桃在结束询问后打开了收音机。她很少这样，周子瑜和她回家的路上总有很多的话可以聊，她们两说话都不快，几件事情说完车子就能开到别墅区了。但在刚刚的交流后平井却有些不自在，她想自己方才可能有些专横了，子瑜可能是好不容易主动交一次朋友就被自己打断了，她不该做那样的家长不是么，她完全可以和那个吸血鬼精神传话的，自己刚才那样子瑜会怎么想自己呢。她十八年来一次火都没对这孩子发过的，冷着脸也没有的，要说对不起吗。

一声惆怅的叹气在平井桃没有意识到的情况下逸出来。

“姐姐。”周子瑜打断了她的思绪，偏过头看着她。

“虽然不清楚具体的原因，但我知道姐姐是为了我好才会这样做的。”

她去帮凑崎纱夏只是因为担心，并不是叛逆也并不是和平井对着来，知道姐姐有自己的理由才会做出刚才的举动，所以不会生气。

这孩子一直都不是善谈的人，很多话说出来需要听者自行进行填充。这一点上平井桃与她有着天然的默契。

平井目光还在路上，眼角却蹦跶出细小的笑意。

啊，她的子狗狗怕自己多想了。

听到开门声，名井南从沙发上起身，关上了还在进行的游戏界面：“这么快就回来了…子瑜和其他同学见面感觉怎么样啊？”

周子瑜在平井桃也进门后关上了大门：“很好，同学和前辈都比想象中的热情，也很照顾我。”

“和子瑜多接触的话就会更喜欢你的。”名井笑着说。

周子瑜回家第一件事通常都是上楼换衣服，平井桃目送她上楼，在听见她房门关上的声音后，转过头看向名井南，单刀直入：“小南，子瑜学校里也有血族。非常强大，可以与我抗衡的血族。她在接近子瑜。”

名井南的脸色也变了。她和平井桃是天生血族，力量远超经过初拥的后天吸血鬼，那些吸血鬼对天生异血有着血统上的恐惧，从不会主动招惹。对于她们，那些吸血鬼更像血仆似的存在。

能和平井正面抗衡的，也只可能是天生血族。

她们九百年间未遇见一个同族，好巧不巧居然在周子瑜的大学里发现第三个。

名井南忧愁的同时还有些无奈：“子瑜真是…有吸血族的体质。”

“还有一件事。子瑜说要有理由，她才能知道自己为什么需要和那位保持距离。”平井桃把烦恼分担给靠谱的妹妹后就放松了许多，她挠挠头，“但你也清楚，我不擅长这种事，我肯定会说漏嘴的。”

“知道了。”名井南抬头看了眼楼上关着的房门，她能透视过木门看见周子瑜穿着家居服正在整理书架，那孩子对这种事很细心也很耐心，抽出一本书小心擦着上面的浮灰又放了回去。名井这样静静看着她，下定决心一般：“今晚就告诉子瑜我们的身份吧，哪怕她一时接受不了，志效也在，她知道怎么安慰这孩子的。”

“如果她连我们是血族都无法接受的话，自然也会避开那位。”名井很困难地想象着这个场景组织着语言：“如果的话。”

朴志效在晚饭的时间点到了，托马斯小火车横冲直撞砸进周子瑜怀里，揉揉又捏捏，直到平井桃看不下去把她拽开。

“朴志效，你用好大的劲，子瑜脸都红了！”

周子瑜笑着说没事没事，左手一个右手一个把两个姐姐拉上座位，然后走进厨房帮名井南收尾。名井南没让她干什么活，切了个菜盛个盘就让她洗洗手，抽出纸巾把她手擦干让她去外面摆下桌子，周子瑜于是很听话地走出去，把碗筷摆好。

在她进厨房的时候平井桃都把事情和朴志效说明白了，两个人藏着心思享受着周子瑜偶尔的服务。曾经家里是不让周子瑜干事的，但后来平井桃看教育宝典的时候说小孩子不能太娇纵想着她们似乎有些宠周子瑜，这才允许她帮忙干一些家务——不伤手，不太累，不危险的家务。

周子瑜低着头放碗筷，吊灯的光在她脸上打下一片阴影，睫毛长长的，眼睛亮亮的，平井望着她就觉得很开心。

总是很乖巧很听话的子瑜，不管怎么样都要让她一生平安长乐才可以啊。

名井南也出厨房后就真的开饭了，但一餐饭除了周子瑜和平井桃，剩下两个人都有些食不下咽。

朴志效知道，如果可以，名井南是想一直瞒着自己和平井桃的身份的。不是所有人都可以接受自己的身边人其实是血族，人类社会的普及教育里不存在吸血鬼这种非科学非自然的生物，天生对未知的恐惧会让人类去规避危险。这很正常。但朴志效又想到这些年她看着这两个对育儿一窍不通的吸血鬼怎么把周子瑜养大，传说中高贵优雅本应该与夜晚红酒作伴的血族大多数时候都是拿着奶瓶和尿布的。她想到这就有些不忍心，无法做主动开口的那个人，她不知道如果周子瑜真接受不了这件事，名井她们要怎么办。

向来心思周到的吸血鬼几年前就早早地在首尔市中心另外买了一套公寓，说坦白后倘若周子瑜想暂时搬出去静静，就拜托朴志效带她去那套房子里住一段时间，务必保证她按时吃饭睡觉好好生活。

她们对这个孩子，把能做的都做了。

吃完晚饭后四个人转移到沙发上，朴志效望望平井桃，平井桃看看名井南，名井南盯着周子瑜，直到女孩有些坐立不安。

名井吸了口气，终于开口。

“子瑜，我们有件事要对你说。”

周子瑜安静地等待着她的下文。

“我和你桃姐姐，某种程度上说，并不像子瑜那样子生活，我们其实不算是……普通人，我们其实是……身份很特殊……”一向逻辑清楚的名井南这时候也不自觉卡壳了，她搓了搓自己的手，咳嗽两声想把紧张压下去，周子瑜却突然抢先一步问到：“姐姐想说，姐姐们不是人类吗？”

她轻声细语，在客厅投下一道惊雷：

“桃姐姐和南姐姐，是吸血鬼吧。”

名井南呆呆地看着她，女孩却突然笑了起来：

“我很早就知道了，一直在想究竟什么时候姐姐们才会和我说清楚这件事。”

她说的轻松，但第一次发现的时候还是几宿夜不能寐。

那时候刚上初二，她做噩梦被吓醒，月光很亮，几缕光透进来。周子瑜揉揉眼睛，想去把窗帘拉紧，却透过窗户看到后院里半跪在地上的名井南和平井桃。她的视力不差，但在二楼也只能看见两个姐姐嘴唇紧贴着鹿的脖子。

院子里养着的鹿，周子瑜在刚有记忆的时候就养着了。鹿是姐姐们买回来的，说是有灵气又是很好看的动物，但那晚梅花鹿软趴趴摊在她们怀里，一动不动，像是昏死一般。

周子瑜察觉到了某种令她不安的诡异，她小声走回床上，有些哆嗦地躺进被子里。

平时敏锐的吸血鬼在进食时也难免放松警惕，血的滋味冲昏头脑，饱腹的快感让谁都不能免俗，以至于她们两个，谁也没察觉二楼窗户曾望过来的窥视。

第二天是周末，周子瑜像每个周末那样照常下楼吃早饭，但她不会撒谎，又怕名井南问起自己为什么脸色很差，吃完早饭后就回了房。一如平常，平井桃还睡着，名井南出门做一次采购，房子里很安静，直到周子瑜悄悄打开了门。

她小心走进院子里，三只鹿被两个姐姐养大，并不是很亲她，再加上名井说鹿爱踢人，并不让她多接近。周子瑜好不容易轻轻柔柔让它们消了戒心，挨个检查，终于在其中两只的脖子上各发现了一对小小的咬痕，四周的皮毛上还有干涸的血渍。

她近乎失魂地走回房间。

吸血鬼这种都市传说，在初中校园里拥有极高的人气，满腔罗曼蒂克情怀的小女生总会在课本里夹着言情小说，霸道王爷和英俊血族是热度居高不下的主角。周子瑜虽然不看，但被朋友到处安利，多少也知道点设定。

夜晚，咬痕，不管怎么样都不像是正常人能干出的事，但她的两个姐姐向来表现得正常得不能再正常，这种冲突反差让周子瑜思绪混乱。

姐姐们能在太阳底下出门，甚至可以在大晴天晒太阳，只是都不喜欢而已；姐姐们会吃饭睡觉，桃姐姐最爱猪蹄南姐姐最爱生拌牛肉，那都是人类的食物；姐姐们并不是闭门不出，南姐姐会定时出门采购，她们每天都会去学校接自己，她们一直有在和外人接触，自己和彩瑛交朋友她们也没什么反对；姐姐们身上的温度都是正常人的温度，并不像小说里写得那样冰冷如死人，只是微凉而已，她自己也是天生手脚冰凉不是么，比姐姐们凉多了；如果姐姐们是吸血鬼，怎么可能在自己流血的时候帮自己包扎伤口呢，会忍不住的才是。

周子瑜把头蒙在被子里，企图这样说服自己。

但姐姐们昨晚明显是吸了鹿血，就她刚刚接触来看，那三只鹿虽然和她不亲密但明显也很温顺，并不存在踢人，应该也是姐姐们为了让她离梅花鹿远一点才编出的借口；姐姐们虽然和外人接触，但是不频繁，唯一固定的交流对象也只有志效姐姐，没有其他亲密的朋友。

“还有一点。”周子瑜结束了对回忆的叙述，低着头小声说：“我已经长到十八岁了，可姐姐们的样子没有一点变化。这不应该，对吗？志效姐姐有变化，彩瑛的爸爸妈妈有变化，可南姐姐和桃姐姐，和我五六岁记忆中的样子一点不差。”

朴志效有些惊愕地问：“你是说，你眼里名井和平井样子是不变的吗？”

她突然抓着平井桃的手：“平井，你现在对我施幻。”

平井桃不知道她想干什么，但还是乖乖地做了。

瞬间，在朴志效眼里，平井桃从二十出头的样子变成了一个保养得当三十多岁的女人，比现在的自己的年纪要稍微成熟一点，依旧一副天真干净的样子，但绝对是和原来的相貌有差别的。

“你去掉幻象。”

平井桃又变回了二十四岁的样子。

吸血鬼的施幻还是有效的，且非常成功。这让朴志效紧了眉头。

名井南也意识到这点不对。

她还想多听几句姐姐，所以十八年来施加在周子瑜身上的幻象只是在她的眼角多加几道细纹和皮肤上细小的变化，她问过朴志效的意见，反响不错，而名井也自认为这样子的衰老痕迹恰到好处，既能看出年纪增长，又不会显得太老态。如果周子瑜能看到那几道细纹，她也会不吝啬夸奖的说姐姐很有女人味。

但她看不到，在她自己和名井南平井桃朴志效都没有意识到的情况下，血族的幻象对她不起作用。

朴志效很确定幻象是生效的，如果没有，一直和她们做邻居的孙彩瑛一家也会觉得不对劲，平井桃刚刚也印证了这一点。

问题出在周子瑜身上。

但现在她还不清楚原因，不能唐突提出来吓到周子瑜，朴志效看了一眼名井南，从吸血鬼投过来的眼色看，她们想法是一致的。

这时候平井桃却突然露出了进食的样子，瞳色变得鲜红，尖牙也长了出来，名井一时间以为她失控了，伸出手想要拦住她。但平井只是坐在那里。

那孩子也是。她静静坐在平井桃旁边的位置上，一动不动。

“那子瑜是什么感觉呢，看到这个样子？”平井桃轻声问：“知道我们是吸血鬼的时候，不会害怕吗？”

“怕过，很短一段时间。”像是担心一时一刻的停顿都会造成伤害，周子瑜这句话说得很快，有些急切的样子，然后她把手慢慢覆到平井桃的膝盖上，又抬起头凝视着名井南：“但因为是姐姐，其实没有什么好怕的。”

“我不知道自己亲生父母是谁，也不知道姐姐们是怎么发现我又是怎么想到要收养我，但姐姐们一直是很合格的家长——应该说是非常优秀的家长。没有对我说过一句重话，没有向我发过一次火，吃穿用度都是最好的，很细心周到照顾我。姐姐们比起普通人，养大一个小孩要更困难才是，尽管这样也没有想过抛下我，我不是不知道的。”她有些难为情的样子，又低下了头，把手缩回来摆在膝盖上，像犯了错的小孩：“我发现后也反复怀疑了很多次，甚至上网查过怎么辨认吸血鬼。姐姐们不怕阳光，但其他的——大蒜圣水十字架什么的——又说是会对吸血鬼造成伤害，我就放弃了。我花了一段时间想明白：姐姐们是人类还是吸血鬼，对我并没有区别。我没有看过姐姐伤害任何一个人，姐姐们还会定期给红十字捐钱，甚至连家里的梅花鹿都好好地活到现在。虽然是吸血鬼，但姐姐比很多人类要好得多。”

因为坦然接受了这一点，所以一直都表现如常。她不擅长说谎，所以她也从未说谎。

名井南起身，走到周子瑜身边，她思绪万千，最终只是把手放在女孩头上，轻轻摸了摸。

周子瑜仰起头看她，眼睛晶亮。小孩子看起来有点想哭，但堪堪忍住了：“我不是很擅长……说这些，所以与其冒失捅破这件事，不如看姐姐们想要什么时候告诉我。现在真的得到姐姐们的回答，也没有什么感觉，没有害怕没有抗拒没有厌恶。”

她最终还是掉了一滴眼泪。

“我对姐姐，一直一直，都很感谢。”


	4. Chapter 4

到底还是小孩子，周子瑜说完之后，忍不住又抽抽嗒嗒几下，她什么时候话都不多，哭起来也是安静的，只能看见她低下的头顶和砸在手背上的眼泪。

名井南一下子就慌了，手收收放放，不知道要怎么样安慰。

相比内敛的名井南，平井桃的动作更直白。她借着位置的优势伸出手臂抱住周子瑜，整个人朝那边挤，基本凑进了周子瑜怀中。

周子瑜也由着她来，这样子一闹她情绪散得差不多，脸上还挂着泪，但已经笑开了，长手长脚地搂着平井桃。平井蹭着女孩的脖颈，哼哼唧唧，呜呜嗷嗷，内容虽然模糊，估摸着也应该八九不离“辛苦”这样的夸奖。名井南知道平井桃看似大大咧咧，对这件事却一直很敏感，不管怎么样，她对待周子瑜都是一颗真心捧出来送面前的，如果只因为她们是血族而疏远的话，那位姐姐不知道要怎样伤心。

名井承认，自己心里也松了一口气。

闹完一阵，周子瑜突然想起来刚才朴志效奇怪的举动，顺势问了出口：“对了，志效姐姐刚刚说的，‘施幻’‘去掉幻象’，是什么？”

朴志效正庆祝着happy ending，一时掉以轻心，根本没想过此时解释这茬，平时说话连珠炮一样的人编造借口的过程中磕磕巴巴了两三秒，周子瑜就察觉到事情有些不对头。她皱着眉头盯着平井桃，平井缩着头从她怀里退出来，名井南看事已至此，瞒也瞒不下去，与其让小孩自己猜来猜去吓自己，不如和她说明白。

“我们有施加幻术的能力，会给别人我们也在衰老的幻象，通常情况下，这招是行得通的。”名井南说：“但不知道为什么，对你不起效果。”

周子瑜伸出手，平井桃把脸凑上去，给女孩摸了摸：“姐姐现在，在对我施幻吗？”

平井回答：“对，和刚刚对志效做的一模一样，但她能看见幻象，你看不见。”

“那我是怎么了，生病了，有问题？”周子瑜也不清楚，名井南摇摇头：“不要吓自己，你如果生病我们从血的味道里闻得出来，但现在你只是……”

她斟酌着寻找着合适的词语。

平井桃插话：“你只是变香了。”

从周子瑜茫然的表情名井知道这小孩暂时还没明白，她觉得这个形容有点怪，但想了想平井桃说的是事实，干脆破罐子破摔：“就像你桃姐姐说的那样。你变得，很香。”

朴志效捂住脸，吸血鬼的思路还是要她一个人类来解释一下，她告诉一头雾水的周子瑜这个香到底是什么香法：“她们的意思是，你血的味道变得对吸血鬼来说更有吸引力了。当然你的血很干净，以前也很有吸引力，但现在是不可抗拒的程度。”

周子瑜若有所思：“这是好事还是坏事？”

就目前情况来看，不算什么好事。

名井把这句话咽进肚子里，只给出一个中立的答案：“现在还说不准，不过你不用太担心，不管怎样，我们会陪着你，不会出什么事。”

她说话一向都很有分量，一脸认真的样子更让人信服，周子瑜得到她的回答，点了点头。名井看她接受得还挺不错，趁着东风把学校里那位的事情抖搂了出来：“还有一件事，子瑜，今天桃去接你的时候遇见的人，是学校的前辈吗？”

周子瑜有些讶然，名井知道她明白了自己的意思：“没错，她也是血族，和我们一样的天生血族。虽然不知道她为什么会接近你，但在我们弄清楚这点前，你最好要和她保持距离，现在是敌是友还未明朗，别与她单独会面。”

凑崎纱夏站在落地窗前，汉江的晚上也很热闹，二十四层往下看，满城都是星星点点的灯火。

她只有看到万家灯火时才会感到温暖，尽管那是为别人留下的光，但总比没有好。

凑崎想到今天遇见的小学妹和小学妹身边横眉冷目的另一位同族。稀奇事，不是初拥产生的后天吸血鬼，居然是天生异血，从力量上看和自己还是差不多年代的。

只是比自己幸运多了。

周子瑜怎样拍了拍那位的手，怎样朝她笑，怎样心安理得享受她细心的照顾，怎样在行动间藏着朝夕相处的默契和信任，凑崎纱夏都看得一清二楚。那样的场景冲淡了她原本被袭击的愤怒，甚至带来点羡慕。

与和自己相处时的矜持客气不同，周子瑜对那位同族保留着完全的依赖和喜欢。

那是凑崎很久都没有施予或是体验过的情感。

和百年家族贵胄出身的平井桃名井南二人不同，凑崎的父亲是没落家族出来流浪的武士，英俊风流，遇见年华正好的凑崎母亲后，便在小山村里落地生根。虽然家族已衰，但留下的财产还是够子代安享一世。凑崎纱夏就在这样的家庭中出生，作为家中独女，父母给予了她所有的疼爱，变故陡生前，每一天都是她最幸福的时候。

转折开始于凑崎十七岁那年，父亲的武士意气得罪了一位小有权势的贵族旁系子弟，原本优渥的家境被暗中剥削，渐渐困难。宵小之辈还落井下石，在她出门时毫不顾忌用言语狎昵轻薄，父亲一怒之下重伤了一个街头老痞，蓄谋已久的贵族子弟便借机逮捕她的父亲，并动了私刑。凑崎纱夏的母亲花光所有家财救出丈夫，但牢狱之灾让他的身体大不如前，又无钱医治，便留下了病根。此后家道中落，只能勉强度日，但父母亲都是乐观的人，凑崎纱夏想一家人撑一时忍一忍，日子总会变好的。

但是并没有。

半年后跋扈子弟又来骚扰，只是这次目标成了凑崎纱夏，满脑荒秽的少爷早就看中了凑崎，半年前出事的时候就想以人换人骗来她，只不过凑崎母亲赎人的财物中有贵族的信物，这才销了他的气焰。试探了半年，都没发现凑崎一家有什么暗地的靠山，这时候早前派出的探子一路车马赶回来，说只不过是远方的落魄贵族，纨绔才放下心，大张旗鼓说要赔礼道歉——用结亲的方式。

凑崎纱夏活了九百年，发生的很多事都在她漫长的生命里被时光碾销成飞灰青烟，唯独那一夜刻在她的心头，无眠之时总要跃至眼前。慌张的尖鸣放肆的喊叫突然变成了咆哮与哭号，一片血红中她按住烧灼的双眼，视野里只有求饶的身影和父母亲阻拦的神情。然后尘土归宁，她再次醒来时，房间里七横八叉堆叠倒着已经没了气息的人，还吊着口气的那位少爷白色的里衣被浓稠的血液濡湿，大张着嘴却只能哑声喊着“怪物”。

一道白光带走了他最后一口气。

父亲曾经每天都会拿鹿皮揩上油脂，擦拭那把寒芒闪闪的长刀，凑崎纱夏小时候一直不明白为什么父亲这样一个高大的男人愿意花那样久的时间弓着腰低着头，不厌其烦地保养它的刀刃。

那一天她明白了。

父亲的武士刀略过少爷的脖子，他连命终一声呼救都没能发出，脖子豆腐似的软向一边，鲜血喷涌到父亲的长刀上，沿着刀身滴滴答答落在地上。父亲的腿已行动不便，但臂膀依然有力，挥刀下去的时候有厉风平地卷起。

因为父亲的刀要守护家人，所以它必须时刻锋利。

一向温婉的母亲边哭边擦着凑崎满脸的血污，凑崎能听到她心脏剧烈的跳动，藏着惶恐和惊惧，但她没有在凑崎红瞳的注视下退后半步，只是簌簌掉着眼泪。父亲伸出手顺了顺凑崎纱夏的头发，看着陌生又熟悉的女儿，很深地叹了口气，他让凑崎捂住妻子的眼，然后砍下了每一具尸体的头。

凑崎一瞬间就明白了父亲想要做什么。

父亲长刀的刀痕自愿顶替了杀手之名，谁也不会知道女儿咬下的血洞才是致死的元凶。

虽然只是旁系，但贵族之死不会轻描淡写掀过去，几时没等到少爷回来的家仆骑马举火赶来，父亲再一次举起长刀准备应战，母亲从少爷的尸体上拽下钱袋，交到凑崎手里。凑崎看着父亲用刀柄撞倒蜡烛，火舌舔上麻席，很快烧着了屋子。冬日干燥，夜风一吹火势更大。

他说的最后一句话是让凑崎逃，逃向西南，越远越好，他少时远游去过西南部，那里尚未开化人烟罕至，但环境尚好，若凑崎日后还可变回常人，在那里至少不会凄苦饥寒。少爷家的家仆驱马逼近的时候，火已经烧大了起来，无人敢冒火进去屋救人，只在外面找水，但外面并没有盛水的器皿，他们只能干着急。屋子快烧完了他们才灭成火，家仆们扒拉着断壁残垣，少爷带来至少十几人，还能找出的尸体不过几具，剩下都成了焦灰，包括少爷本人。于是少爷本家只能拢着那些灰，无法挑拣，全部埋下。

那一夜后，凑崎再也没有回过家乡。

她一日之内赶到了下关，一路上她时而清醒时而疯魔，不敢接近人烟不敢停靠村落，只凭几只野兔野鸡的血硬撑着飞行带来的巨大消耗，疲惫在看到海的时候涌上来，她在灌木丛里昏睡了一整天，清醒时才怆然接受她生活的翻天覆地并非大梦一场。

她没有那样顺风顺水的自然转变，她是在危难中被逼着蜕化成了血族。她刚开始转变血族经历的痛苦，连初拥的吸血鬼都未曾体验过。凑崎纱夏在下关的郊野生存了不知多久，时不时涌上的饥饿感驱使她脱离文明社会，她怕自己伤害无辜，敏感如惊弓之鸟，躲开任何与人交流的可能。凑崎那时候不知道什么天生异血，也不知道什么是血族，她始初认为神明降怒让她成了这样的吸血怪物，希望以禁血的方式恢复正常，连续六天仅饮山泉食浆果，直到第七日渴血的欲望抓心挠肝折磨着她，她才真的认命自己已与人类相去甚远。

凑崎野兽般游荡着，以为自己一生都要这样遮掩度日，然而某一个清晨她再次苏醒时却察觉到自己身体脱胎换骨的变化。她不再疯狂渴求血液，不再感受血管与瞳孔中的烧灼，她能看到百里外腾起的海鸟，能听到山猫搔挠耳朵刮蹭皮毛的声音。

那天有很好的太阳，阳光温暖似像凑崎纱夏小时候懒躺在家门前草地的时光。

她走到水边，湖面平静，清澈如镜面，无波无澜。

她的眼睛从血红变回了浅棕色，琥珀一般温润，像极了她母亲。

凑崎跪在岸边，撕心裂肺哭了出来。

她当天就离开了下关，在路上偷一套衣服换上，然后去了平安京。女子身份行走不太方便，她便扮成了男子，但凑崎女气十足又身板瘦弱，衣着装饰看起来也不像富贵者，找地暂住时受了点挫折。不多时凑崎发现只要她刻意施压，都会对人产生命令式不可违抗的作用，她用这招在城里的客栈租下一间房，母亲当时塞给她的钱，如今才是真正派上用场。

当晚下起了雪，凑崎纱夏在伙计送饭来的时候顺口问了句今时何日，伙计说嘉应元年，師走二十九，凑崎一时恍惚。

她离家已七年之久，今天竟是她二十四岁的生辰。

手机震动了一下，凑崎纱夏回过神，划开锁屏查看信息。不是什么大事，学生会的人提醒她明天新生入学典礼她作为会长要致辞，凑崎回了个知道了，从聊天窗口退出，界面跳回了联系人名单。

新建联系人那里标明新增一位联系人，周子瑜的名字被加粗标红列在下面。

凑崎纱夏很少在清醒的时候回忆起过去种种，今天莫名其妙思绪翻涌，和小学妹总是有关的。她点开与周子瑜的对话框，聊天记录除了系统自发的问好，还没有一段真正的聊天。

周子瑜知道她的同行者是血族吗？

血族的身份赐予凑崎纱夏天地同寿的不老不死，也赐予她不死不休的远航流离，她都快忘了她还作为人类时所拥有的新鲜劲，和曾经艳羡的归属感。她自己一个人活了那么久，青春永驻，强大富有，她不愿意承认自己依旧感到孤独。今天第一次接触到其他的天生异血，强者相抗并没有让凑崎产生认识同族的想法，但那位同族瞬间变脸两副面孔的样子让凑崎有些好笑，看见周子瑜对着同族亲亲密密的样子她又有些酸楚。

除去周子瑜奇特的血味，凑崎纱夏开始看她真的只是作为一个好看的学妹来认识。天地良心，那位同族打她是打错了对象。凑崎是强大坚忍的天生血族，又资历深厚，和意志薄弱的后天吸血鬼不同，她看着周子瑜的脖子只是因为线条优美，从来没有要咬进她的血管吮食她的动脉血。她被诱惑过，但她不会这么做，她早就过了放浪形骸挑选猎物的年纪了。

但此时她却起了好奇心，并非对周子瑜的血或是周子瑜的脸好奇，她想知道周子瑜到底有什么神秘之处。若她知道身边人是血族，为何不会害怕反而还亲密无间；若她不知道，凌驾于人类之上的同族又为什么会对她另眼相看。

凑崎纱夏记的明白。

同族看周子瑜时候像是看着无价的珍宝，而不是一盘飘香的菜。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS.凑崎还没有动心，她只是很缺爱，她是在爱中长大的小孩知道被爱是什么滋味，但成为血族的九百年里，人类会因为血统的压制而臣服她，甚至喜欢中也包含着臣服【总之就是不纯净的喜欢】而凑崎又没遇见其他同族，所以哪怕纵情声色一段时间内心还是很空虚的，她没有再次体验过作为“人”时会拥有的被爱感。她对南桃其实就是嘴硬，虽然用了心机但是骨子里还是因为想亲近同族才耍的，内心有个小角藏着家养柴犬。对周🐟就是，好不容易遇见一个血族威压没影响被吸血鬼养大看吸血鬼跟看人一样的，迫不及待想要在周🐟心里抢来一席之地。
> 
> 周子瑜这个小孩就是她们三个吸血鬼的人性。

子瑜洗漱好后出了浴室，靠在软垫上开始自己的睡前阅读。

原本平井桃晚上说要和她一起睡，周子瑜本人虽然不习惯分享被子但也没什么意见，而名井南和朴志效听到后立马把平井桃拖进了自己的房间。九百岁的吸血鬼生气起来像个小孩，有脾气的理由千奇百怪，连十八岁还有三天就要成年的人不需要陪睡和晚安曲都不接受；同时哄起来也像个小孩，第二天午餐猪蹄和生章鱼的预定就能让她喜笑颜开。

看着她们闹了一阵子，第二天要去参加新生入学典礼的周子瑜瞥了眼钟表，说句晚安，三个大人停下自己的动作齐齐转过头和她说晚安，周子瑜又应了声才上楼。

她手机一直放在自己房间里，吃完晚饭就没再碰，现在才看到凑崎纱夏一个小时前发了katalk信息给她。

“子瑜现在睡了吗？”

“已读”的标志显示出来，周子瑜却不知道要怎么回复。

一是已经过去一个小时，这样长的时间间隔总是有些不礼貌的；二是现在已经十一点半了，由于名井南的自律，周子瑜不太清楚吸血鬼昼伏夜出的时间表，她不知道凑崎纱夏是不是已经睡了；三是凑崎纱夏是吸血鬼，倒不是她怕什么，她是被吸血鬼养大的，但养大她的吸血鬼让她和这个学姐保持距离。

犹豫再三，她还是开始了思考怎么回这条信息。如果她的感觉正确，凑崎学姐对她没有恶意，也并不想伤害她。

“还没有，马上睡。不好意思学姐，手机一直不在我身边，刚刚才看到你的信息。请问有什么事吗？”

凑崎很快回复：“不是什么大问题，你今天填表，意向部门写的是实践部，但是实践部更需要大二学生，现在外联部想要招你，不知道你怎么想？”

确实不是什么大事，应该还没重要到需要会长亲自做通知的程度。

周子瑜稍作联系就知道自己被特殊化了，只是不知道原因是自己的血还是自己的血族姐姐。

“外联部的话，我并不是特别适合与外交际的人，真的可以吗？”

这回凑崎纱夏没有立刻回复，周子瑜等了会儿还没有新的通知，就干脆放下手机走到卫生间镜子前敷个面膜，出来的时候手机呼吸灯一闪一闪，被消息唤醒的屏幕快要暗了下去。

周子瑜擦了擦手，打开消息界面。

学生会长回了两条语音。

“如果是子瑜的话，当然可以。”

“很晚了，早点睡觉哦，晚安~”

凑崎纱夏很聪明，她尚幼时就知道自己从父母那里继承的好皮囊赐予了她多少优势，更不必说其后九百年的生活中她遇见了多少被轻易攻陷的人。容貌盛极的血族无需用幻术或是威压，也无需用亲吻或是拥抱，生辉的眸子藏着星河扫过去就有人摇旗投降，无关血统或是性别，凑崎不过是证实了“人类都爱美好的事物”。

表面上年长三级的女人声音又绵又轻，周子瑜如果是个定力差的，此时大概已经在实际九百年造化的爱情骗子攻势下开始了初次心动。但平井桃名井南哪个不是脸蛋精致人软音甜，一起出去吃饭的时候从来不缺搭讪者天花乱坠夸着神仙姐妹，偶尔还有朴志效带来女人味十足的曲线洗礼，这种环境下长大的周子瑜早成了一个正直小神仙。

所以正直小神仙很淡定地回了一句“学姐晚安”，还是用文字。

凑崎收到消息后轻笑了一声，有些无奈地摇了摇头。

和预想的果然差不开多少，周子瑜这种无意识的客气和沉着还真是让有心者乏力。

第二天还是照常由名井南送周子瑜去学校，周子瑜步子还没完全踏下车就有男生打招呼，女孩礼貌回了句早上好，转过头有些不好意思地朝名井笑。

名井摸摸她的头，“下午是满课对吗？”

周子瑜说是。

“那你桃姐姐大概五点半左右到学校这边，去吧，彩瑛也过来了。”

孙彩瑛和她手挽着手走远，名井望着几个男生推推搡搡嬉笑着跟在周子瑜身后几步远的地方，偶尔故意放大声音引人注意时，耳朵尖都是红的。

从小一直漂亮的子瑜，不管什么时候都会被发光，从来不缺人喜爱。

名井带着吾家有女初长成的微妙情绪感叹了会儿，打算发动汽车离开的时候，同族的气息突然逼近，她停下拧钥匙的动作，瞳色变红，腰臂肩的肌肉也慢慢绷紧，剑拔弩张时那位慢条斯理地开口：“不要太紧张，我不是来开战的，而且你也打不过我。”

说完，凑崎纱夏打开车门，坐到了副驾驶上，向还冷着脸双目赤红的名井探出手：“初次见面，我是凑崎纱夏。”

“这么说，你也是关西区平安京时代变成血族的？”

和隐于市的平井名井不同，凑崎纱夏混迹人群这么多年，是真的与人类切磋了九百年，看人的眼光精准毒辣。和昨天下午那位面色不善的同族相比，这位虽然也不待见自己，但护犊子的情感里还是有五分理智的。她率先介绍自己，先展示了友好相处的来意。

名井南权衡了一下，发现自己好像是打不过她，随即也放弃了，在凑崎纱夏简单给出了自己的家世背景后，名井问出这个问题。

“是，出生地现在属于大阪。平安京时代觉醒的，具体年纪是二十四岁，你们呢？”

“一样是二十四岁。”然后名井没开口。

凑崎纱夏有些低迷地苦笑了声：“虽然我也不期待什么欢呼相认，但好歹你们是我九百年来遇见的除我之外仅存在的两位的天生血族，你能别这么冷漠吗？”

名井的面部表情僵了下，小小的愧疚敲打着她的头脑，她反思了下自己是不是真的太不近人情了。自己和平井相依为命九百年自然觉得还好，凑崎纱夏一个人孤苦伶仃飘荡了九百年自然会对同族产生好感，表现亲热一点很正常，自己何必这么拒人千里。

凑崎想这两位同族真是没有经过事纯洁的很，活了九百年也没学会不动声色，喜怒好恶从表情风云变幻的一张脸上就能读出来，心也是意料之中的容易软，稍加渲染的苦情戏就能打动。

第二次名井南主动开口的时候果然温和了很多：“我只是不习惯……这种。我是名井南，那个姐姐是平井桃，我们也不想主动挑起事端。”

凑崎纱夏打算自己踩雷：“那是因为周子瑜吧。”

一脚踩中，气氛又一次收紧。

这种时候，还是要自救排雷。

于是凑崎不顾名井的反应，接着说：“你和那位应该也能闻出来子瑜的血味道和其他人不同——但这不会成为我攻击她的理由，你是天生血族，你清楚我们不会因为这种事情失去理智，至少不会一直为此失去理智。血对我们来说不是保命之需甚至不算饱腹之需，只能算是偶尔的渴望来提醒我们自己是什么样的存在，我不会因为这种渴望去杀人。”

“但是你杀过人。”名井说。

“难道你们没杀过人吗？”凑崎皱着眉，这样的神情让她甜美娇俏的一张脸突然沉肃高傲了许多：“那都是以前的事情，你也是天地间高阶的存在，你也知道当别人发现你身份时会拥有的恐惧与厌恶。那时候动手并非自愿，只是我们进行自保的手段，他们朝我刺向刀剑，我凭什么不能露出獠牙。名井你不过是怕我伤害子瑜，我有什么理由伤害她，你能提供吗，她要将我置于死地了吗？”

名井不作声，凑崎纱夏能说会道又思维缜密，说的也都是事实，但她到底不了解把周子瑜养大是什么感觉，名井南总不能告诉她是因为作为家长的担心才不让她接近周子瑜的，虽然那也是事实。

凑崎纱夏软下声音，她清楚名井南也不是讨厌自己，所以此时倒有了几分真情实感：“我并非想要融入你们，你们有很长时间的相处，那不是我所拥有的。我只是希望你们不要也将我看成怪物，我确实是因为子瑜的血味被吸引，但后面也只是将她看成普通人，因为她温良漂亮才多说几句。你把这个孩子养大，应该明白这不是什么稀奇事。”

是不稀奇，刚刚才发生过一次。

名井南敛下眼睫：“我以后会告知子瑜这一点。但首先，仅凭你一面之词，我依旧不能完全相信你不怀恶意，高阶的存在想碾杀人类轻而易举，我不会让子瑜冒这种风险；其次，子瑜马上就要成人，我能给她的只有建议，具体选择要她自己做出；最后，我希望她做一个普通人，我和平井这样的超自然生物两个就已经在挑战普通的定义了，你再参与进她的生活，哪怕只有一年，我都怀疑她是否还能普通下去继续常人生活。”

她有理有据耐心解释一通，凑崎纱夏反而舒心笑了笑：“前两点我都赞同，但最后一点，恕我提醒，在嗅觉上，后天吸血鬼与我们相差无几，我们能闻到子瑜的血，他们也能。但控制力上，他们只是嗜血的野兽。”

“首尔大学，是有晚自习的，医学院练习拖延更是常事。天黑下来，谁知道他们会干出什么，昨晚一组用来检测的血液样本已经被偷了，摄像头也被破坏，这是往常都没有的事。他们还不敢伤人招来调查和麻烦，但闯进校园和偷走血袋都说明了只要子瑜出现，他们不一定不会做出出格的举动。欲望比恐惧强烈，子瑜对他们的吸引，远远大过你们施压的威慑。”

“名井……南，多一份保护就多一份安全。周子瑜现在在经历什么，她的血为什么会有这样的味道，我不知道，你们大概也不知道，但这件事现在威胁着她和她的自身安全。重度工业污染下的人血已经变成了什么味道，如此都有吸血鬼下得了口，更不用说子瑜的血了，如果可能，他们会吸干这小孩的。”

学生会长在下车前对着还在深思中的吸血鬼说：“何况，谁都不敢确定天生血族都是安分守己的人，你们可以抗衡后天吸血鬼，若是先天异血来了，你们就敢保证自己同样匹敌吗？”

压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

凑崎纱夏说破了名井南最为担心的一点，在遇见她前，名井还能安慰自己目前只有她们两个是天生血族，来后天吸血鬼也无甚可惧，虽然清楚世界之大她们不会是仅有的天生异血，后天吸血鬼的存在也证实了她们有同族且同族可能到处咬人，但好歹九百年没遇见总能说明数量稀少。只是周子瑜发生异变后确实多了不少风险，昨晚平井跑去郊野看了看，心惊地发现了一只血被吸干的野兔。已经有后天吸血鬼远距离谨慎地埋伏着了，再加上周子瑜确实有一点奇特的吸引天生血族的能力——从玄学角度上既然天生异血都存在，有人拥有聚集天生异血的能力当然也可能存在——很少闲逛的平井捡到孩子、她们搬去首尔、周子瑜选择首尔大学、首尔大学里有凑崎纱夏，这种毫不相关的事情在名井南紧张又为难的时候都仿佛串联出了线索。

还是要和平井桃朴志效商量一下，至于周子瑜本人，名井希望她安稳过完成人礼再去担忧这个问题。

开学第一周的晚修时间表还没下来，因此第八节课上完就有学生出校门四散回家或是吃晚饭，平井桃看了眼时间，周子瑜打个电话过来说自己突然要处理学生会转部的事情，大概迟个二十分钟才能出来，平井让她慢慢来，自己会等着。

朴志效坐在名井南旁边，有些忧心地问：“名井，你确定我们要信那个吸血鬼吗？”

平井桃回过头搭腔：“反正如果她要做什么，我和南两个人打得过她的。”

名井有些好笑：“不是在家说好不打架吗？”

年长的血族鼓起脸颊：“我是说如果她要先动手的话。”

本来二十分钟才能出来的周子瑜突然发来信息，名井南推了下自己看着屏幕的平井桃：“读出来，子瑜说什么？”

“她说学姐帮忙，事情已经解决了，她现在和彩瑛和另外几个同学一起。”

过了会儿又进来一条信息。

“但彩瑛爸爸来接她了，几个同学从另一个门走，现在她和凑崎纱夏正在往我们这边来。”平井桃皱着眉：“她怎么又找机会和周子单独相处啦。”

正说着，名井南看见周子瑜走出校门，凑崎纱夏在她身边。她下车朝着周子瑜走去，另外两个人也跟着她一起过去。

周子瑜看见她们三个一起出现，疑惑地嗯了一声，加快脚步到她们身边。

凑崎纱夏先朝名井南和朴志效礼貌地笑笑，目光转向平井桃时冷了下来，哼了一声。

昨天打她一记，她记着呢。

平井桃朝她皱起鼻子，尖牙慢慢露出来。

虽然四下已经没其他人了，周子瑜还是赶紧伸出手盖住平井嘴巴：“姐姐小心被看到。”

平井神色放缓，把她手牵着拿下来，放在身侧摇了摇：“看见也没事，南会处理的。”

名井南心累地深吸一口气。

学生会长在渐暗的天色下悄悄撇了撇嘴。什么嘛，好歹被威胁的那个人是自己，结果担心的居然是平井桃被人看见会有麻烦吗。

十八年一起生活真是好了不起哦，好事坏事都轮不到自己当第一顺位，自己还赶趟自愿当保安。

凑崎后来回想起来，拒不承认自己那天竟然有点不舒服。

认识第二天就重视起还没开窍的小孩，总显得自己九百年的吸血鬼情感生活有点寒酸。


	6. Chapter 6

【你们向她坦白身份了。】

凑崎纱夏以肯定的语气传出这句话，接收到消息的名井南和平井桃对视一眼。

【她看起来没什么事的样子。】

名井笑了一下，让平井桃先去把车发动，又让周子瑜朴志效先上车，自己最后一个。

【这不重要。你今天说的事我有考虑，我个人意愿上选择相信你，主要决定取决于子瑜，但希望凑崎桑在子瑜十八岁生日前不要透露一个字，谢谢】

“桃，走吧。”名井南拍了下驾驶座。

在升起车窗前，凑崎向她轻轻点了点头。

“那个就是凑崎纱夏吗？”朴志效戳戳名井南：“欸名井，你们日本来的吸血鬼都这么好看吗？”

平井桃的声音从前座传来：“你只夸我和南就好了，为什么要带上她？”

周子瑜系着安全带，坐姿端正像拍道路安全宣传片那样：“姐姐开车不要走神，会很危险。”

家中实权发话，平井一秒闭嘴。

朴志效在吸血鬼那得不到回答，凑上前骚扰副驾驶位上的小孩：“子瑜，不觉得她们吸血鬼都很漂亮吗？”

名井南拉着她的安全带把她拽回座位上。

小孩看似没有听见的样子，等朴志效自己觉得没趣的时候她才开了金口：“是都很漂亮。”

平井桃先是笑，然后又撅起了嘴。

周子瑜歪着头，又加了一句：“姐姐更漂亮，不幼稚的时候最漂亮。”

这种简单的小恶作剧很能取悦她自己，她说完之后自己兀自笑弯了眼，平井桃花了一会儿才反应过来周子瑜竟然在调侃自己，但她笑的高兴又很好看，平井被摆了一套也觉得很开心。只要周子瑜笑起来她就也会笑，她是子狗狗的妹妹傻瓜。

名井南在后面温柔地看着她们。如果是为了子瑜的安全，不管开始再怎么不喜欢凑崎纱夏，平井桃都会答应让凑崎参与进保护周子瑜的计划中。其实她也很奇怪为什么平井桃会讨厌凑崎，明明身为吸血鬼每天进食前都会默默抱着鹿说好几声对不起，对待其他人都善良的像个傻瓜，亲和到来者不拒。名井自己今天和凑崎接触一番，发现这位同族并不是什么作奸犯科的恶徒，从气味也可以得出她吸血的频率甚至比自己和平井桃都少，对待过往的杀戮也没有隐瞒，坦荡到名井不知道该从何而起怀疑她。虽然不是什么纯净如山泉水一样的家伙，但也不像是个坏人，周子瑜本人不抗拒与她接触也是证据之一——那孩子心思通透，虽然话少但看人还挺准。

名井南没猜到周子瑜只是因为凑崎长得好看才不抗拒。

如果真打算结盟，平井和凑崎大概要好好磨合一下才可以。名井南低着头暗自琢磨。

凑崎纱夏在她们走后又返回了学校，她包和车钥匙都在教室，虽然飞回家也很快，但现在城市灯光乱闪，夜里都灯火通明，她不想被拍到传上网，再来什么人指认她是不明飞行物。

从教室出来后锁好门，七楼到负二层有十几秒，她闭眼养会神，电梯下到地下二层打开，凑崎没急着出电梯，慢悠悠说了句：“滚出来。”

一个男人发出低沉的笑声，学生会长走出电梯，一双赤瞳扫向他。

“果然是天生血族，早就发现我了吧。”

凑崎纱夏刚才面对名井她们的温和神情早就不见了，她皱着眉，也不回答男人的问题：“你是谁，你又怎么敢来找我？”

男人还是很低地笑着，尽管凑崎语气中的轻视令他暗生怒火，但实力和血统上的压制还是让他不得不卑躬屈膝：“我当然不敢，凑崎大人四年前来到首尔，饿坏了我们多少吸血鬼。”

自从凑崎纱夏就学首尔大，本来可口的大学生也不能吸血了，甚至临近几所大学周围集聚的吸血鬼都因为害怕天生血族跑远，如果不是因为最近突生变故，他才不想来招惹这种祖宗。

其实凑崎本意不是来当什么守护者的，但那群吸血鬼一吸起血很难停下，她以前离开特兰西瓦尼亚就是因为有个蠢货吸血鬼把人血吸干了还不藏好尸体，一时间血族传闻闹得沸沸扬扬，她为了谨慎起见就提前离开了。首尔的吸血鬼也没好哪里去，凑崎纱夏刚开学没几天发现有学生大夏天围着丝巾，不知道是哪个吸完血不知道多舔舔促进愈合，摘下围巾就能看见锁骨处两个明显的洞，她催眠那个女生回租房多休息几天再来上学，当晚就把大学附近的几只吸血鬼痛揍一顿。

“凑崎大人想必也闻到了最近首尔大学里的味道，一位非常美妙的……”他话还没说完，凑崎纱夏揪着他的领子，獠牙探出：“你要小心自己说的话。”

男人也被逼出进食形态，但还是没能抗住凑崎的威压，他蔫着脑袋艰难地继续：“我等是不敢觊觎凑崎大人学校里的学生，但现在这新出的一位不是我等选中的猎物。昨日一个自称来自‘蛛网’的吸血鬼让我们找到这个人，说是一位大人需要。现在看起来似乎不是凑崎大人您。”

凑崎眯起眼：“蛛网是什么东西？”

男子赔笑：“似乎是外来吸血鬼的文化，我们这些原住民也不怎么了解。那位吸血鬼让我们找到您，说希望您能不要阻碍，他会静静把人带走。”

一丝实劲刺向他的心脏，男人惊恐大叫：“我只是被逼来传话的！已经死了一个不听命令的！”

血族松开手，男人瘫软在地上。凑崎纱夏问：“那个吸血鬼在哪里？”

男人喘着气：“已经离开了，说十天后来拿人。”

凑崎最终摆摆手让男人离开了，停车场还有监控，她不想多惹麻烦。事情比她想象的复杂，原本她以为只是一些馋疯了的后天吸血鬼忍不住了，提起其他天生异血只是为了吓名井南，没想到现在真冒出来一个天生血族点名要周子瑜。

到了这时候凑崎纱夏反而有些犹豫，她不是什么爱心泛滥的人，真那么主动去保护认识没两天的小孩。特别是那位还没露面的天生血族尚未赶来，手下倒先杀了个原住民，明显是来者不善，凑崎不想招惹是非。

但名井南平井桃的脸又在她面前闪现，最终定格在周子瑜认认真真说自己家人也很好看和眉眼弯弯对她笑的样子上，凑崎纱夏心烦意乱叹了口气，坐进车里掏出手机给周子瑜发了条短信。她没其他人号码。

“子瑜，我有点事要当面会谈，你现在有时间吗？”

她知道名井南和平井桃肯定不会让周子瑜一个人来见她，马上两位中的一位肯定是要打电话过来的。

所以名井南的声音响在新拨来的线路那端时，凑崎纱夏发出了声不出所料的笑。

“你要做什么？我以为…”

“先别说话，如果你们到家了，在停好车前让另一位先去清理一下你们房子周围。”

名井南是个聪明人，她听到凑崎纱夏的指示后拿开电话，秘密传声给平井桃让她在附近的百货商店停个车，看了眼前座递过来手机后闭目养神的周子瑜，附耳小声告诉朴志效让她过会儿带周子瑜进去买点东西拖时间。

一般让她做什么就会做什么，周子瑜乖乖跟着朴志效进了商场，名井南和平井桃在车里等着，名井确定周子瑜走开后把通话挂上免提。

“我们还没到家，你现在继续。”

凑崎纱夏发动汽车：“刚刚有首尔本地的吸血鬼找我，说有外来天生血族在找周子瑜，手下杀死一个本地吸血鬼后离开了，声称十天后拿人。”

虽然知道这句话说出来有点得罪，但名井南不得不小心：“我们为什么相信你，那个吸血鬼为什么要告诉你这件事？”

“因为他们还没弄清周子瑜身份，只知道是个大学生，而我在首尔大学。这帮蠢货知道学生是谁看着的。”后视镜里反射出她的脸，凑崎笑的有些恶劣的样子：“不然你们以为为什么首尔不缺吸血鬼但从来没有闹出过传闻。现在这位事先大概有过调查，所以找上了我，让我不要阻拦。你们应该清楚天生血族之间不存在威压制约，有的只有生命长度带来的实力增长，如果这是个年轻来宾倒没什么好怕的，但……”

如果是个两千年的老妖精，那她们就是待宰的羔羊。凑崎纱夏咽下了这句话。

名井南看着还在继续的通话屏幕，却不知道要说什么。

学生会长知道她这时候大概思绪复杂，没有出言打断。

过了有一会儿，名井南伸出一只手握住平井桃的手，一直盯着她、满脸紧张的平井桃这时候小弧度弯起唇角，用另一只手拍了拍她的肩膀，做出口型：按-照-南-的-想-法-去-做

“我们会慎重考虑这件事，在今晚给出你答复的。”名井南终于下定决心。

凑崎开车驶离车库：“好的。”

“另外……”名井南停了一下。

“不管怎么样，这次很感谢你，Sana酱。”

她挂断了电话。

一丝笑意挂上了凑崎纱夏的眼角。

一时心软，唉，一时心软。

虽然十分钟前车内还是愁云惨淡，周子瑜打开车门的一瞬间两个姐姐立马露出了笑容，特别是平井桃看见购物袋里的盒装猪蹄后，乌卒卒了好几声还搔着周子瑜下巴。小孩任她闹，她一直很放任平井桃。最后还是朴志效掰下平井的手喊了句“开车开车”。

“周子的婴儿肥好像都没有了。”平井桃收回手评价。

周子瑜也摸了摸自己下巴，笑道：“姐姐，我马上就要成年了，没有婴儿肥是很正常的。”

“子瑜明天十八岁生日，有想好做什么吗？”名井南问，心里想大概不会有什么新奇的事。

“和姐姐们在一起就好，我没什么想要的。”周子瑜回答，和名井猜的一样。

平时小孩子说这种话也真诚的很，但可能刚刚听完凑崎纱夏的警告对危机有所忌惮，在顾虑重重的时候听到这种话，平井桃总觉得很动人。她在红灯的时候留出一只手凑向周子瑜那边，周子瑜明白她的来意，矮下头靠着她的手：“姐姐摸完要好好开车哦，注意安全。”

朴志效在后座被周子瑜这副乖狗狗样萌得心肝胆颤，拉过名井南的手搓了好几下。她知道名井脾气好。

到家后平井桃停好车，让她们先进门，花园的自动喷头早上出了点问题，叫人来修了，她要来看看有没有处理好。路上找的这个理由足够充分，周子瑜没有怀疑地点点头，提前把大包小包拎下车。

看到大门关上了，平井桃笑着的眼才慢慢冷下来，她甚至不用去侦察就能感觉到另一个吸血鬼的存在。上次找到的那只被吸干血的野兔好歹在两公里外，味道也不同，今天这位可能就是凑崎纱夏口中那个外来血族的手下了。

何等猖狂。

平井桃检查了车窗，慢慢打开车门，她刻意封闭自己的威压来麻痹对方，直到车门锁上后她突然化成黑影飞速游走到几百米外的银杏林。平井桃很少狩猎，但不代表她不是一个狩猎者，天生血族的力量让她在一瞬间压制了对方，在抓住对方的手臂后用力一拽。

负伤的吸血鬼忍着痛跪在地上，齿间发出嘶嘶的低呼。

平井桃甩开她手上的断臂，掐住那只吸血鬼的脖子。

“谁让你来的？”被激出血族天性的平井和往日良善温厚的样子相差甚远，她手下越来越用力，指腹能感觉到男人脖颈出节节相接的骨头。血统的威压让他喘不过气，平井桃还在施力：“和土著吸血鬼说什么十日后取人，让他们把这个消息带过来，只是为了掩人耳目对吗？”

男人艰难的张开嘴唇，平井桃以为他要说话，稍微卸点力气好让他发声。但男人突然露出牙要扑咬，嗅到威胁的平井在本能驱动下拧碎的男人的脊椎。

死去的吸血鬼很快风化，连同早已成灰的断臂一起被风吹散，一抔都不剩。血色慢慢从平井桃眼睛里褪下，她低头看了眼自己的手，在夜风中打了个哆嗦。

她许久不曾下过杀手。

平井桃想在进门前整理好情绪，但和她朝夕相处的人还是可以捕捉到她拙劣掩藏下的失魂落魄，周子瑜走过去关好门，又牵着她的手入座：“现在还有温差，太阳下去后就会冷。姐姐如果不能……恒温的话，起码要多穿点衣服。”

她很一本正经地在说这件事，因为不清楚吸血鬼怕不怕冷，落座后还把平井桃的手握在手心里暖着。周子瑜个子高手也大，在房间里待了一会掌心也跟着温热起来，平井被那丝微弱的暖意惊醒，这才拾起精神。她并不怕冷，但还是任由周子瑜握着她的手。

她许久不曾下过杀手。

但如果是要保护周子瑜，她不会心软。


	7. Chapter 7

名井南从厨房出来后，平井桃把这件事悄悄告诉她。名井意识到现在的事态绝不只是周子瑜血味的变化，事实比她想象的更复杂，但她甚至不知道事实是什么，超出控制的感觉让她少有的烦躁起来。

为什么周子瑜的血味会变，为什么会有外来的天生血族寻上来要周子瑜，凑崎纱夏到底可不可靠——这些问题盘旋在名井南脑子里得不到回答，她焦灼地舔了下嘴唇。

这时候平井桃小声开口，内容却出人意料。

“我觉得……比起那只天生血族，凑崎纱夏貌似更可信。”平井桃也有些纠结：“虽然没有那么可信，像志效那样可信……但她没有想伤害子瑜的感觉。”

好像为了说服自己，她又加了一句：“她想做什么坏事的话，我和她差不多强，也可以打一架。”

虽然是安慰，但却说到了点子上。凑崎纱夏不会不清楚如果她对周子瑜起什么不该有的心思，或是真的这么做了——她会被两只差不多强大的天生血族不死不休追杀。她确实不是什么理智全无、只想吸血的野兽，为了一口血付出这样的代价，聪慧如凑崎纱夏不会不清楚这是桩不合算的买卖。

四处游离的血族戒心甚重，几百年来不过一个朴志效走进她们的生活，如今又要有一个凑崎纱夏借着保卫的契机再次踏入她们的大门。

周子瑜吃完晚饭被孙彩瑛叫去隔壁商量班级活动，前脚刚走后脚三个大人就放心大胆商量起了该怎么和她说这件事。太过藏着掖着会让人不放心，但全吐露出来也不会让人宽慰到哪里去，特别是敌暗我明的情况下。周子瑜刚上大学，谁也不想让她本该美好的新生学年过的提心吊胆。名井南和凑崎纱夏说清楚了自己的意见，邀请她今晚来商讨一下该怎么制定这个保护计划，让凑崎进家也可以展现她们的诚意，正好第二天一早吃早饭的时候可以顺势把她们花一晚上商量出来的计划告诉周子瑜，并征求她的最终意见。对这点她们倒不是特别担心，如果是她们都赞同的事，周子瑜很少会反对，而且看样子她也并不讨厌凑崎纱夏，应该不会抗拒凑崎的保护。

凑崎纱夏看到名井南发来的信息，低着头小声笑了出来。

这两位同族，不知变通是真，说好等周子瑜十八岁生日，就一定要她晚上十二点以后再到，早一刻都不开门。好笑的同时凑崎又感慨周子瑜是真的很幸运，力量凌驾于人类之上的天生血族本是自我而傲慢，她倒遇见了两个纯善耐心的，愿意费尽心思去守护她来之不易的普通生活。

晚上十一点，凑崎纱夏拿上车钥匙出发，按照名井南给她的地址，一路开往别墅区。

平井桃给她开的门，和前两次会面的剑拔弩张比起来，这次平井倒是温和许多，甚至说了一句“麻烦你了”。凑崎纱夏走进门，有些诧异地看了她一眼，名井南递过来一杯水：“不用这么惊讶，桃并没有那么讨厌你，只是开始有些敌意。”

平井发现名井南没给自己递杯子，跑去厨房倒了杯水，小口喝着：“但是也没有那么喜欢你，是因为子瑜和南才这样的。”

名井南轻轻打了下她的手，凑崎纱夏没在意平井桃幼稚的挑衅，环顾四周，在沙发上找了个位置坐下。

她进门就闻到了周子瑜的味道。女孩已经睡着了，心跳平稳，健康的心脏一下一下运送着血液，满屋子都是香气。

她嗅了下，喝了一口水：“这还真难为你们。”

名井南顺着凑崎目光看上楼，无奈地摇了摇头：“以前不是这样的，所以现在才让人担心。我们从来没遇见过这种情况。”

“还有一个人类呢？”

“志效？我们让她去休息了。如果是我们都无法抵抗的天生血族，就更不必再拉进其他人牺牲了。”

凑崎纱夏轻哼了声：“你们倒是很贴心。”

平井桃知道她在吐槽什么：“是你先主动建议的，如果你不愿意承担这种风险的话，我们不会强迫你，这不是什么好事，我们也清楚。”

“当然如果能多一个伙伴，那是最好的。”名井南接到，“希望凑崎桑明白我们的心意。因为不知道来者是谁有什么意图，如果能多一个强大的同族和我们一起保护子瑜，那是再好不过的了。”

学生会长放下手里的杯子，看着面前两位：“好啦好啦，是我自己先提建议的，不会莫名反悔。我会在学校和学校周围保护子瑜，一般情况下是不会出什么问题的，除非那位血族自己露面。但是，我没有那么慷慨，既然这是个约定，你们应该也要给我提供一些交换的条件才对。”

名井南清楚这才是谈判的开始，也谨慎起来：“你想要什么，我们会尽可能满足，但底线是不能对子瑜不利。”

凑崎纱夏笑起来，“如果我要对她不利的话，何必又要保护她，自相矛盾。条件我还没有想好，日后如果有我会提出来。”她没撒谎，她本人都不清楚为什么一向明白怎么清算成本利益的自己会愿意参与进这桩看起来就注定亏本的买卖，保护人类不是问题，冒着风险保护人类总有些不可理喻。

但她活了九百年，一直那么精打细算，也该做一些不可理喻的事了。

名井有些欲言又止，凑崎说：“如果你觉得过意不去，偶尔请我过来做客吃顿饭就可以了。这是第一个条件，比较简单吧。”

平井桃和名井南同时愣了下，有些摸不着头脑，但凑崎纱夏这个要求确实不过分，名井很快点头：“没问题，随时都可以。”

周子瑜早早就洗漱睡觉了，朴志效说明天生日，让她好好休息迎接十八岁。

她睡眠质量一向不错，枕头上是名井南喷上的香水味，阳光烘晒过的杯子柔软温暖，她抱着狗狗玩偶很快入眠。

她安稳地睡着，直到感觉有人在抚摸她的脖子，周子瑜睁开眼，面前是一个男人，苍老高瘦，满面疲态。她觉察到男人的手指冰凉，下意识要向旁边避开，但却动弹不得，有两个陌生女人紧紧地抱着她的胳膊。周子瑜想要挪动身子，这才发现自己平躺在一个巨大的棺材中，身边的两个女人脖子上都留着血洞，只是没有血液流出，她们面颊下凹手臂僵硬，目光直挺挺地看着前方。

她们的血已经被吸干了。

她们早就死了。

饶是胆大如周子瑜，也忍不住尖叫一声。她奋力从女人的桎梏中拽出自己的胳膊，艰难地爬起来想要从棺材中逃出，那个苍老的男人却在这时拉住了她。他瘦得像是只剩一层皮的骷髅，但拉住她的手臂却稳固得如同坚冰。他朝着周子瑜笑，森冷而轻蔑，周子瑜看着他的尖牙露出，眼里也浮现出贪婪的神情。

救我，只有你能救我。

他说着求救的话语，动作却凶狠得如同野兽，獠牙下一秒就要刺穿她的脖子。

“子瑜！”

三只血族坐在沙发上一言一语地搭着，既然已经作为盟友，相互交代点底细是建立信任的基础。凑崎纱夏把转化过程中比较惨烈的那部分盖过去，三五不离的抖出了剩下的内容。相比之下，平井桃和名井南倒是没什么好瞒的，她们几百年来过得像苦行僧，除却转化的那一部分还有点情节，其他时候都乏味的如同白开水。

这种无聊的叙事不是很能吸引凑崎，她有些走神，放大了听力。

一分钟66下，一分钟68下，一分钟66下。

周子瑜说话很平淡，心跳也是很平淡，睡觉都符合标准。

“那你们，是怎么想到收养子瑜的？”周子瑜，凑崎纱夏终于找到了一个自己感兴趣的话题。

平井桃想了想：“当时是因为看到弃婴事件，觉得丢在那很不好，一开始就选择丢弃的孩子大概也不会想着再去抚养了。而且那条路人不多，那时候还很冷，就把她抱回来了。原本想在来首尔前找一家好一点的福利院送过去，但是被南阻止了……幸好南没有同意。”

名井南微微一笑，望着凑崎纱夏投过来的好奇目光：“说不上来吧，子瑜和其他小孩都不一样。我和桃在商量怎么办的时候，她还醒着，但不哭也不闹，很安静地看着我们。”

她回想了一下那时候的场景，笑容慢慢展开：“她看着人的时候就会让人心软，所以那时候就心软了，’去首尔后再考虑福利院吧‘’过几个月再送去福利院吧’，这样的想法拖延下去，最终都会消失。决定要抚养她长大，可能也是我做过的最好的选择了。”

凑崎想到周子瑜那双眼睛，干净又漂亮，确实是看到就会让人心软的眼睛。

话题到这里仿佛才步上正轨，凑崎纱夏对自己的保护对象很感兴趣，而为了让这位新晋盟友知道小孩子多么的好，名井也不介意披露点无伤大雅的小故事。

周子瑜小时候被同班的小男生亲过，平井桃去接小孩的时候知道这件事，半夜偷偷跑去小男孩家吓小男孩，好脾气如名井南知道这件事后都忍不住说了她几句。

周子瑜很少把头发挽到耳后，因为朴志效看完星战后说她有点像尤达大师，周子瑜听到后也去看了星战，看完后觉得这可能不是什么夸奖。

周子瑜小学二年级时学校组织过放生活动，但放的全是农贸市场买来的兔子，野外很难存活。小孩子知道，但拦不了，回来后闷闷不乐掉眼泪，平井桃哄了一会儿弄清楚原因，晚上跑去放生地点把十五只兔子全找回来了，养了四五年，所有兔子都寿终正寝。

凑崎纱夏饶有兴致地听着，突然，周子瑜原本平稳的心跳开始加速，名井南也注意到了，她立刻停了下来，皱着眉头安静地站了起来。

开始名井以为周子瑜是做了噩梦，但听到的心跳声越来越快，甚至接近急促运动的频率，她意识到有些不对劲，一个闪现进入了周子瑜的房间。

周子瑜紧蹙着眉，满身都是汗，名井南把她死扣着床单的手拨开，轻轻拍她的肩膀，周子瑜仿佛是被魇住了，低声呢喃，却还紧闭着双眼。平井桃和凑崎跟在名井南身后出现，看到这样的场景也沉下了脸色。

“子瑜，子瑜。”名井南加了点力气，但周子瑜还是未能醒来。

周子瑜脖子那里不知什么时候出现了一对齿痕，且越来越深，名井南明白不能再拖延，施加血族威压疾喝一声：“子瑜！”

周子瑜猛地睁开双眼，急剧喘息着，梦中被逼出的眼泪带进了现实里，她惶然失神地看着名井南，鬓角都湿了，不知道是泪还是汗。她从小胆子就大，名井南从来没看她被吓成这样，心疼地把她揽进怀里，拍着她的后背：“没事了没事了，不怕不怕。”

大概过了两三分钟，周子瑜才反应过来，她伸出手紧紧抱着名井南，头埋在姐姐的肩窝里，一声不吭掉着眼泪。那不是一个噩梦，没有哪次噩梦能给她那样逼真的感觉，湿冷的空气，冰凉的手指，锋利的獠牙，被吸干的尸体，弥漫在空气中粘稠又恶心的浓郁的血的味道。她小心闻着名井南身上清淡又干净的香味，想快点摆脱刚才的恐惧。

平井桃也心疼，去浴室拿毛巾擦了擦周子瑜后颈的虚汗。一同上来的凑崎纱夏倒是有些无措，她和周子瑜还没亲密到这种程度，现在不管做什么都不太适合，她只能站在床边，看着平井名井二人温声细语关照着小朋友，看着小朋友还埋在名井肩窝里毛茸茸的脑袋。刚才那一瞬间的惊慌已经没了，她甚至有些好笑自己失了阵脚。

又过了几分钟，周子瑜才真的缓过来，她慢慢松开名井南，又接过平井桃递过来的毛巾，小声说了句“我没事了”。名井南把她的湿发撩到耳后，问她刚才怎么回事，周子瑜把刚才看到场景说了一遍，回忆起来的时候又打了个哆嗦，她长呼一口气，抬头才发现凑崎纱夏也在。

“学……姐？”

我都上来快十分钟了。凑崎纱夏看在小孩被吓得不轻的份上，把这句碎碎念咽下去，软着声音说了声“嗯”。

名井南看她还在发汗，让她先去洗个澡，周子瑜看了眼凑崎纱夏，还是满眼的困惑。

“先休息，明天我和你解释好吗？”名井把她带进浴室，周子瑜轻轻点了点头，那些场景后劲太大，没给她留下什么精力去思考为什么凑崎纱夏会在这，所以信任的姐姐一发话，她很快就接受了现实。

“姐姐。”周子瑜关上浴室门前突然喊了声。

“嗯？”平井桃在给她拿衣服，听到她喊就应了声，把衣服递过去。小孩子满脸欲言又止，平井立刻明白了，还是和小时候一样：“姐姐和你一起睡，乖，先去洗澡。”

小孩终于安心地关上了门。

名井南也听见了，和平井说了几句后，打开门：“凑崎桑，一起下楼吧。”

凑崎纱夏走出房间，在平井桃关上周子瑜卧室门前，莫名其妙得出一个结论。

不，幸运的还是平井桃和名井南。


	8. Chapter 8

“平井桃晚上陪她睡吗？”凑崎纱夏再次坐到沙发上后，轻描淡写问了句。

“嗯，她小时候如果做噩梦了我们就会去一个人陪她，只是没一次吓成这样。她很少做噩梦，胆子也很大，上小学后不久就不用我们陪着了。”名井南想到周子瑜小时候的样子：“现在一看，还是个孩子，习惯一直没变。”

“刚刚她说的那些，你有什么发现吗？”凑崎纱夏转开了话题，名井南话语间的亲密更让她有种孤家寡人的感觉：“那个牙印，如果再迟点，就能刺进颈动脉了。”

说到这里，名井南眉宇间堆叠起褶皱：“应该就是那位血族了，大概是梦境类的异能。我没见过后天吸血鬼有这种能力。”

“梦境入侵加上实体化。”凑崎叹了口气：“难缠的对手，除非子瑜不睡觉，不然那位总是有机可乘…说到这，你的异能是什么，名井？”她将“Myoi”拖得又绵又长，名井南习惯性地舔了下唇，明白这又是一个逼迫式的开诚布公。凑崎纱夏想要知道她们的底细。

“预言，但也有限制，并不是无限期数。”名井南回答，她说的是事实，只是隐瞒了她在刚转化时为了家族过度使用预言能力导致现在几乎已经失去异能那部分。她要凑崎相信她，但这位同族毕竟初来乍到，她需要有点底气——预言是很强大的异能，对未来的洞察或许可以对凑崎纱夏造成威慑。尽管不知道凑崎是否清楚异能对天生血族无效这件事，但倘若她不知道，名井就抢占了先机。

“凑崎桑你呢？”

“之前已经叫过Sana酱，现在也可以这么叫。”凑崎纱夏敛下眼睫，拿起面前的杯子抿了一口水。

名井南在同时也喝了一口水，放下杯子后她诧异地盯着凑崎。

凑崎纱夏朝着她狡黠了笑了笑，颇有点得意的样子：“如你所见，傀儡术。受被操控者能力限制，人类是一周，普通吸血鬼四天，你的话三十秒，如果是平井桃，大概可以二十秒。”

名井南和平井桃曾经试过预言对方，都没有成功，天生血族的异能无法对同样是天生异血的血族起作用，她们一直是这样认为的。但现在凑崎的异能只被实力制约而不受血统控制，在实战时哪怕拖延对手一秒都会是她们决胜的关键。

“非常霸道的能力。”名井南由衷称赞，夸完突然想起来什么：“但不要用在子瑜身上，那孩子如果做错事会内疚很久。”

凑崎点头，隐下了一抹笑。

我当然不会让她做错事了。

平井桃进屋后就用威压把卧室屏蔽了，凑崎纱夏不能再靠声音窥探周子瑜的动态，百无聊赖：“我看你白天会去送子瑜，不用休息吗？”

“我很早的时候就调整了，以前幼稚园校车不到郊区，总有人要送她去学校。”名井南说，“纱夏的生物钟也调整成人类的模式了吧？既然作为学生。”

“是，为了在人群中生活，总要合群才行。”

凑崎纱夏几百年来走过了很多城市，她以18岁的面貌进入新的环境，生活到别人眼中的68岁，再伪造一场自杀或者意外离开。尽管这样，她还是很少交到朋友。她与人交流，一起热闹，看起来与常人无异，除去她不老不死。

她偶尔会回到曾经停留过的城市，看一看住地附近是否还有自己是熟悉的人事。

理查森·蔡斯有一双湛蓝的眼睛，和他曾祖母一样长着可爱的雀斑，凑崎曾看着他的曾祖母长大。那个女孩有乳糖不耐症，凑崎会在她万圣节敲门时准备特别的糖果让她可以无虑地享用甜食，还会在她父母面前为她藏下糖果。

藤原玲奈作为享誉海内外的悬疑作家，每天有无数人仰慕她的风采来她的故居参观，那个被玻璃围栏隔开的书桌现在属于珍藏品，但一百年前凑崎纱夏经常在藤原夫妇外出工作的时候在这里辅导玲奈的作业，那个孩子经常缠着她说一些古老的志怪故事，凑崎会故意添油加醋地吓她。

本特利·丹顿送了凑崎十年的玫瑰花，从十五岁到二十五岁，他将凑崎称为他所遇见的最美的东洋女人。在丹顿第十次告白失败后他对凑崎说自己要放弃了，两年后他邀请凑崎去他的婚礼，认真地对凑崎说自己已经找到了一声所爱，希望她也可以幸福。丹顿临终前凑崎秘密探望过他，少年已成了老人，他看着早些年因为火灾离世的老妇重回二十岁的年轻靓丽走到他床前，只剩下眨眼和微笑的力气。

凑崎送走了许多人，那些人都在世上留下了痕迹，有他们相似面孔的后代，有或大或小的成就，被或多或少的人记住。她后来不再去那些城市，那不是什么伤心失落的历史，但却无时无刻不再提醒凑崎纱夏，尽管一同度过那些热闹，她始终是个过客。

她仍是百年前下关荒野游荡的幽灵。

周子瑜醒的时候，平井桃也清醒了，虽然小孩故意放轻了动作，但哪怕只是呼吸间隙的变化都足以提醒血族女孩睡眠状态的切换。平井桃裹紧周子瑜的胳膊，闭着眼睛问：“为什么明明都大学了，子瑜还是那么早起？”

又高又软又苗条的女孩是天然的抱枕，她搂得舒服极了，哼哼着不愿意松开。周子瑜知道这和以前一样——姐姐要哄。

“因为南姐姐做了早饭，要下去吃早饭的。”周子瑜半屈着身子：“姐姐松下手，我去给姐姐拿早饭上来吃好吗？”

“南的早饭是培根鸡蛋水果牛奶，我想吃猪蹄~”尽管这么说，平井桃还是在女孩的轻声细语下睁开眼，“哎一古，真漂亮，很久没和子瑜一起睡了，子瑜早上起来还是很漂亮。”

周子瑜皱着鼻子笑，眉眼弯弯：“姐姐早上起来也很可爱。”

九百岁的吸血鬼很吃可爱这种夸奖，登时扬起手：“起来啦起来啦，子瑜拉拉我。”

少了身上的挂件，周子瑜终于能直起身子，穿好鞋后把还伸着手的平井桃拉起来：“姐姐真的很喜欢撒娇，和南姐姐一点不一样。”

“那子瑜是喜欢撒娇的还是喜欢不撒娇的？”平井桃揉揉眼。

“都喜欢。”

“呀周子，不要说这种模棱两可的答案。”平井拍了拍她的背，“你现在变得很滑头哦。”

“我马上下楼，姐姐和我一起下楼吗？”周子瑜知道她只是开玩笑，她刚挤出牙膏，一边刷着牙一边说，听起来嘟嘟哝哝的，吐掉泡沫又漱了下口，她转头问：“还是我拿上来给姐姐？”

平井桃圈着她的腰，连体婴似的黏在周子瑜背上：“下楼一起去吃。”

平井桃留在楼上陪周子瑜后，只剩名井南和凑崎纱夏两人在客厅。名井南本来就不是多话的人，凑崎纱夏看她为了找话题尴尬的样子有些莞尔，在一阵子漫长的沉默后，凑崎说自己想看会电影，与此同时名井南露出了如释重负的表情。

她把凑崎纱夏带到家庭电影院，让她随意，在名井关门离开后凑崎纱夏随便找了部老电影，两个小时过去原本精力旺盛的凑崎打了个哈欠。她暂停了画面，走到柜子那里翻找了起来。

那一系列黑白片看起来像是名井南的取向，淘汰的PS3主机或许属于平井桃？凑崎纱夏目光游走着，直到看见一排标签为【Tzu子Tzu子】的碟片。

离天亮还有三个小时，凑崎纱夏终于找到了消磨时间的好东西。

她挑出标号为①的碟片。

画面先是晃动了几下，一个女声响起：“你们吸血鬼真的很没有生活情趣，DV买回来就是要记录啊，等子瑜长大后可以给她看。”

拍摄者抬起镜头，名井南坐在幼儿床床边，平井桃在不远处坐着，凑崎这才想起来这个女声大概属于房子里的另一个人类，是叫志效么？

“镜头推近，我们来看一看子瑜。”她走近幼儿床：“哇我们子瑜睡得很香嘛，好乖好乖。”

周子瑜轻轻哼了哼，名井南立马抬头望着拍摄者，平井桃瞬间移过来把朴志效拽走：“南刚刚把子瑜哄睡着，你小声点。”

朴志效又将拍摄主角变成平井桃：“那我们先拍你。你们是怎么想到给子瑜起名周子瑜的，不是名井子也不是平井瑜？”

平井桃把饼干盒子递过来：“要吃吗？——叫子瑜不是因为我们，她身上的字条写着叫周子瑜……南，要不要再量一下体温，我觉得现在应该退烧了——朴志效你镜头要推到我脸上了！”

名井南甩了甩温度计，“志效你过来摸摸她还在不在发汗，我手很凉。”

朴志效似乎把DV机放到了桌子上，凑崎只能看见她和名井南平井桃挤在幼儿床床前，隐隐约约说着“好像不烧了”这样的话，过了会儿名井南抱起周子瑜，小孩子脸还是红红的，趴在名井怀里。朴志效又走过来端着镜头。

小孩子已经醒了，因为还难受着所以半阖着眼睛呜呜，平井桃凑去过哄，周子瑜伸出汗湿的小手攥住平井桃的手指，一岁的小孩会说点话，她便也不哭闹，细声细语哼哼着“姐姐，子子饿饿”。

屏幕外的凑崎纱夏受到致命一击，现在周子瑜美貌属于核武器级，以前的周子瑜奶气属于核武器级，没防护的凑崎被辐射出了笑意，等意识过来后她低下头，房间里只有她一个人，但她还是莫名的感到不好意思。虽然见过小孩子，一岁的周子瑜还是戳中了凑崎的萌点。她想平井桃那样护周子瑜不是没道理的，以前是娇小可爱的小苗，长大的小白菜更青葱水嫩，任何人都想讨要一口。

任何人。

朴志效听见周子瑜说饿后就关了DV，可能马不停蹄跑去给她找吃的了。视频自动跳到下一节，凑崎却按下了暂停。她在想刚刚自己为什么会笑。

毫无疑问周子瑜不是她遇见的第一个小孩，也不是她遇见的第一个美人。凑崎活了九百年，什么各有千秋的皮囊没见过，虽然周子瑜的长相确实排名前列，但绝构不成她破例的理由，更何况周子瑜所带来的风险——与一位神秘的天生血族为敌——大过她以往遇见过的任何一个人，为什么在这种情况下自己会觉得轻松，甚至若无其事坐在这里看着周子瑜牙牙学语时的影像忍不住笑？她很久没有这样由衷的笑容，但此刻她心情复杂。

周子瑜昨天盖住平井桃嘴的动作突然闪现在凑崎纱夏的回忆里。

那个小孩让平井桃小心的样子。

平井桃有什么必要小心？她是天生血族，九百年，只要她想，仁慈点她可以立刻抹除发现她身份的人的记忆，干脆点全部杀掉都可以，按照她的能力完全可以做到悄无声息。周子瑜这个小孩，她懂什么，她知不知道她那双手盖住的那对尖牙代表着多强大的力量，她让平井小心？

转化那天的画面再次出现。

父亲看到她杀死了那么多人，父亲知道她的危险她的强大，但是父亲举起刀让她走，父亲要保护她。

凑崎纱夏捂住心口，父亲长刀的刀光划破了迷雾。

周子瑜知道。

虽然知道，但是因为担心，所以要保护平井桃。

她懂什么。她什么都懂。

她知道平井桃和名井南是吸血鬼，懂她们是异族，懂她们拥有人类无法匹及的力量，懂她们是天地高阶的存在。然后她说，姐姐小心。

你要小心才是。

凑崎低低笑了一声，捋顺胸口被自己揪皱的衣料。

我也是吸血鬼，你也要小心才是啊周子瑜。

名井南让凑崎纱夏七点半出来吃早饭，凑崎慢悠悠从家庭影院出来走到餐厅时，周子瑜在摆盘子，平井桃趴在桌子上还在打盹，朴志效举着手机：“早上光线正好，子瑜看镜头——笑”

周子瑜于是笑眯眯看着她。

凑崎走过去落座，周子瑜带着光线正好的笑容和她问好：“学姐早安。”

“子瑜早安。”凑崎纱夏知道自己什么弧度的笑最好看。

但周子瑜显然没有被她的弧度惊艳，因为女孩下一秒就低下头拍了拍平井桃：“姐姐不要趴着啦，要吃早饭了。”

平日名井南是不会做平井桃那一份早饭的，只不过今早她先知先觉猜到作息良好的周子瑜或许会让昼伏夜出的姐姐也享受一下清晨的阳光。周子瑜不知道吸血鬼什么作息，也没这个必要知道，早睡早起没什么不好，名井南习惯了，平井桃一个居家闲人也不缺补觉的时间。

朴志效和凑崎纱夏并不熟悉，然而凑崎社交技巧丰富，很快就和朴志效聊了起来。朴志效对凑崎原本有戒心，但连名井南都选择接受新朋友，她就也没有必要拒人千里，两人倒是热络了起来。

几个人用完餐后周子瑜收拾下碗筷，然后看着几个目光集中在她身上的大人：“姐姐有什么事要说的吗？”

大家长名井南再次当选发言人。

“有。”


	9. Chapter 9

“有。”

名井南的回答不出意料，周子瑜把碗筷放进厨房，然后走回来入座，看着名井，露出一副“我在认真听”的表情。

“记得之前我们说过你的变化吗？”

“我的血变得很香？”周子瑜回答：“记得，出什么事了吗？”

凑崎纱夏不敢置信地看着名井南她们，她们居然用这种词和人类小孩解释，简直匪夷所思。朴志效在一边低下头，她当时明明修改了一下，怎么周子瑜只说了个香。

“是也不是。”名井南说：“有其他的吸血鬼找上来，虽然不是我们的对手，但是数量不确定，我们怕你在学校的时候被威胁，所以和纱夏约定好，她在学校里负责你的安全。现在我们想问一问你的想法。”

尽管名井南已经刻意忽略了一些细节并且弱化的问题的严重性，周子瑜好像还是被吓到了，凑崎看她低着头捏着自己的手指，心想果然还是个孩子。

“姐姐真的可以打过那些吸血鬼吗？”她一字一句地说：“不会受伤不会有危险吗？”

凑崎刚开始没反应过来，直到看见平井桃突然柔软的目光，她才明白周子瑜问的是她们几个人会不会在交战中受伤。平井桃原本坐在周子瑜对面，她站起身走过来蹲到周子瑜椅子边，微张着嘴，握着小孩的手：“要不要摸一摸姐姐的牙齿？”

周子瑜沉默了两三秒平井桃就知道答案，她没说不要就代表着有这个想法，她拿着周子瑜的一根手指探上自己的尖牙。平井的口腔温热，但是尖牙冷硬如坚冰，周子瑜被冻得缩了一下手，整只手像是泡进了冰河了，平井把她的手放在手心里搓了搓：“摸到了哦，姐姐是很厉害的，武装到牙齿了，子瑜不用担心。”

凑崎抿着嘴，悄悄探出自己的尖牙舔了舔。

我也有哦。

“所以子瑜做好决定了吗？”名井南及时提示周子瑜她还有个问题没回答，周子瑜抬头看向凑崎纱夏，露出腼腆又担忧的笑：“我没有关系，但是麻烦凑崎学姐了。因为我的原因把你牵扯进来，真的很抱歉。”

她叫名井南叫的是“Mina欧尼”，叫平井桃叫的是“Momo欧尼”，叫朴志效叫的是“志效欧尼”，到自己这里变成了一板一眼的“Minatozaki前辈”，前者的又亲又软和后者的客套礼貌拉开距离，凑崎纱夏总觉得不是滋味。自己只是牵扯了麻烦，还没牵扯到周子瑜这个人。虽然明白人际关系的循次渐进，特别是对周子瑜这样有些慢热的人来说更是要一步一步来，向来耐心持稳的凑崎这次却有些毛头莽撞，笑得也有几分冷淡。

名井南穿上外套：“那么在学校就麻烦你了，纱夏，这次能帮忙真的非常感谢。我要去送子瑜上学，和我们一起吗？”

“既然我也要去学校，我来送就好，我开车来的。”凑崎没有看名井南和平井桃，盯着周子瑜道：“结盟的第一天，我也要展示点诚意。子瑜介意我送你吗？”

周子瑜拿包的手一顿，转过身有些莫名其妙，但还是点点头：“内，我没关系。”她目光移到名井南身上，名井朝她笑了笑，说：“那么拜托纱夏了。”

她走到周子瑜身边，今天就要十八岁的小孩依旧仗着好看的脸无所谓衣着，穿上卫衣也不知道理帽子，名井像往常一样站她身后帮她整理帽子：“中午不回来吃，下午四点下课对吗？”

“嗯。”周子瑜拧着脖子费力看着她——她和别人说话时一定要看着人。

“好了，去吧。”名井南拍拍她肚子，示意她可以出发了。

周子瑜习惯性坐在副驾驶上，凑崎纱夏打开车门的时候她才反应过来今天说好了不是名井南送她，她偏过头看凑崎系上安全带发动汽车拉下手刹一气呵成，悄悄松了口气。

吸血鬼敏感的听觉早就捕捉到了周子瑜在自己进车的时候突然屏住的呼吸和发动汽车后长吁的一口气。她起了捉弄的心思，起步没多久就一个急刹，性能优秀的轿车一瞬间停下，副驾驶位上的小孩睁着茫然惊恐的眼睛看着凑崎，凑崎忍不住笑：“有小狗跑过去了。”

小孩对小动物很敏感，虽然不知道是真是假还是降下窗子探出头看看，发现被骗又收回头盯着凑崎，学生会长没有半点检讨心理，笑眯眯看着她。凑崎纱夏的瞳仁圆且亮，眼角上挑，笑起来会让人想到狐狸这样的动物，但鼻峰却直挺，把整张脸都衬得立体了起来，不笑的时候有很严肃。周子瑜突然想起来昨天朴志效的那个问题。

确实是很漂亮。

凑崎好像很得意吓到她这件事，直到再次发动汽车还抿着一抹笑，周子瑜靠在椅背上，她只是因为历史原因有些后怕，没有因为这种小事生气，所以看到凑崎笑的时候也弯弯唇角示意自己没事。凑崎余光注意到她的左脸颊上笑起来会有酒窝，特别开心的时候似乎还会皱着鼻子——她对平井桃那样笑过。

还是水晶房里生活的小孩，但是小孩的世界里有彩色的玻璃，照进阳光和彩虹。

“你不用这么紧张，我很早就开始开车了。大概03年左右？”

“啊……那开了很久了。”十几年的老司机确实没什么可担心的，周子瑜慢慢放开紧攥着的安全带，凑崎歪着头：“对啊，都一百来年前的事了，当时还在美国。”

车正好开到某个减震带，周子瑜一抖。名井南开车一向很稳，虽然自己作为肉身不坏的吸血鬼不怕事故，但是她依旧为了身边的女孩做一个遵纪守法的好司机，周子瑜在她开车的时候常能安稳入睡，一觉起来就已经到了学校门口，从来没有哪次像这样坐立难安担惊受怕。

她不知道吸血鬼这句话是真是假，担心带着不好回忆涌上来，凑崎发现她脸色有点不对，倒有些抱歉，收起了玩笑的心思：“骗你的子瑜，真的开很久了，在韩国也有四五年，不用这么怕。”

周子瑜低低地应了一声。路口是红灯，凑崎纱夏停下车，几次看向她，手指在方向盘下哒哒敲了几声，组织着自己的语言：“生气了吗？我只想逗逗你，不知道你会害怕，对不起。”

“我没有生气。”周子瑜眼睫颤了两下，“因为以前看到过车祸，所以会有点谨慎。”

那天是平井桃接她，雪天路滑，平井开得很小心，和她一来一往聊天。红灯的时候对面一辆小轿车刹车不及时驶出停车线，被直行的货车撞成一块废铁，还有一个人从挡风玻璃那里飞了出来，砸到了她们车前的人行道上。平井立刻遮住她的眼，但没到十岁的孩子还是受到了巨大的冲击，自那之后不管开多慢路程多短，她都会要求平井名井系上安全带，小心开车。

凑崎纱夏不知道这个故事，她只是有些玩心，但没有恶劣到拿这种事情和人开玩笑，当看到周子瑜有些不舒服时她就已经后悔了。凑崎犹豫着伸出手，真有些来往后她反而没有刚见面时那样胆大直接上手，特别现在只有她们两个人，对这个孩子她还真有些手足无措的感觉。

后车的鸣笛打断了凑崎的犹豫，她佯装无事地收回手，原本想趁着今天这一趟和周子瑜拉近些距离，没想到自己一个无心搞砸。吸血鬼有些懊恼，但车开得更小心，体感上平稳了许多。周子瑜细心地觉察到了这一点，偏过头望着凑崎纱夏，学生会长因为方才的失误暗自生着自己的气，她从侧面只能看见凑崎直盯着前路的专注眼神和紧紧抿着的嘴唇。

好像是因为自己的原因？周子瑜这样子想，反省自己似乎有些小题大做，在心里挑选好下一次对话的开场词，慢慢开口：“学姐是什么时候来到首尔的？”

她说话语速一直不快，念到不熟悉的姓氏更是缓慢，听起来有点像卡带的听力磁带，凑崎原本还有些郁闷的心情被小孩认真念的字字停顿逗笑了，打开左转灯一边笑一边说：“五年前，是Mi-na-to-za-ki——”

周子瑜跟着她读，带着她本人独有的软慢又真诚的腔调，听起来就像是在品味这个姓氏她突然想到名井南今早对凑崎的称呼，在跟读结束后又小声加了一句“Sana酱”。

九点的首尔有点拥堵，凑崎踩下刹车，JAGUAR F‑TYPE稳稳停在一辆福特后面，发动机细微震动着。凑崎看似不经意地把耳后别着的头发放了几缕下来，遮住了自己发红的耳朵，周子瑜还在那里小声嘀咕着日语很可爱这样的话，学生会长提醒她：“在韩国应该用韩语叫法哦。”

周子瑜说韩语时有些黏着的鼻音，凑崎觉得那点很可爱，早上听见她起床没多久打招呼的声音更可爱，那让凑崎也想从女孩那得到带着特殊语调的只属于她的称呼。女孩没明白她的提示，凑崎于是敞亮地要求：“我和名井平井差不多大，子瑜也应该叫我姐姐的。” 

于是她心满意足得到了那句“纱夏姐姐”。

周子瑜上午有两节课，结束后和孙彩瑛去附近吃了午饭。她们下午要上实验课，但同期实验学科老师因为研讨会临时去了外地没通知，在教室等了会儿已经有人开始抱怨的时候，凑崎纱夏走进来说自己被叫过来帮忙。

露面甚少又名声颇大的凑崎会长突然出席一节普通的新生实验课，立刻就有人窃窃私语起来。周子瑜原本还低着头在看书，她并不太喜欢学习，但对成绩有些欲心，在课上就会认真。老师没来的时候她还在研究第一章的内容，周围起喧嚣声的时候她还没太注意，孙彩瑛戳了戳她她才抬头。

凑崎虽然出面少，但从不缺拥趸，刚走上讲台就有男生起哄要手机，学生会长笑着问是谁要的，立刻有人跃跃欲试举起手喊出名字，凑崎在名单上打了个勾说做好标记了，但名单下节课要还给老师。已经有过两天大学经验的新生都知道名单上的标记可能意味整个学期不间断的点名和提问，实验室顿时鸦雀无声。凑崎把名单折好放在桌子上：“刚才是开玩笑的，不过希望大家上课就做上课该做的事。”

周子瑜看她戴着金丝边眼睛翻着书页的样子，和猜测一样，不笑的时候很严肃。学生会长似乎有过代课的经验，上课节奏很好，实验演示也干脆利落，一节课的时间就结束了教课内容，剩下一节课供学生自己操作。有过刚才的教训现在谁也不敢对走动观察的凑崎嬉笑，恨不得趴到实验台上盖住自己的脸，周子瑜倒是没把刚才的事情放在心上，坐着在操作显微镜。

“眼睛稍微离远一点，太近了。”凑崎纱夏手抵着周子瑜的额头轻轻用点力：“那样看会很不舒服。”

学生会长“现在你们自己完成实验”后的第一句话，让一个学生抬起头小心观察。凑崎会长站在周子瑜身边，左手很自然地放在她背上，右手抵着她的额头，满脸笑意，和刚才的不近人情比起来简直判若两人。

“对，再调整一下，如果看不清的话。”凑崎下巴虚倚在周子瑜头顶，手心能感受到女孩形状姣好的蝴蝶骨，她往后退了退，蹭过周子瑜的头发，把她的头发带乱了一点。周子瑜正埋着头做实验，没注意到这点，凑崎顺了顺她的头发，把还碍事的几缕挽到耳后。小学妹剩下的动作非常规范，没什么可以再挑剔的地方，凑崎直起身子，听见身后几个学生赶忙坐下的声音，回头看一排人又是专注认真的样子。起先偷看的那个学生察觉半响没其他声音，又偷摸抬起头，正对上似笑非笑的凑崎纱夏，吓得猛地低下头不敢再动作。

周子瑜做实验上手慢但是很标准，一节课结束的时候操作已经非常不错了，凑崎纱夏倚在讲桌旁无所事事，就看着她一边实验一边低头做记录。在这种情况下下课铃响的很快，凑崎看着那个一节课只剩头顶的小孩终于露出脸，轻轻笑起来。她摘下眼镜，和新生说了再见。凑崎纱夏有一双含情的眼，只要稍微弯一点就如同风雪初霁，一些男生好了伤疤忘了疼在凑崎出门前问学姐接不接受年下，学生会长回头露出一丝模棱两可的笑容。

那个起先观察到凑崎纱夏一系列行为的人留了一份心，顺着凑崎会长的笑容，看到了她目光终点低着头正在收拾书包的周子瑜。

她想到之前听到的凑崎会长八卦，嘿嘿笑了两声。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凑崎送的是Boucheron’s Epure d’Art collection Ama金鱼主题腕表，在官网上搜不到，就当会长神通广大那么快就找到人买好表好了

周子瑜下午两节课，上完后就像往常一样站在校门口等平井桃。平井发来短信说路口现在还在疏导，有点堵塞，自己可能要迟点到，周子瑜让她慢慢来不用着急，她回教室等着就行。

首尔大从来不缺自习的学生，周子瑜打开几个教室门，不然就是正在上课不然就是已经满员，第四次把门关上的时候凑崎纱夏从楼梯口那边上来了，看到周子瑜正走离教室门口，快步过来问她怎么还在学校。周子瑜把平井桃的话复述了一遍，凑崎纱夏想了几秒钟：“那你来我那好了。”

她是第二次来学生会的办公室，上次把箱子放下来后就匆匆离开了，没来得及看这间屋子到底长什么样。凑崎纱夏让她把包放在沙发上再找个位置坐下，又倒了一杯水给她：“不好意思啊，没有其他的饮料。”

周子瑜摇摇头示意没事，接过水杯说了声“谢谢”。

“那个，学姐——”她刚开口，就看到凑崎抿着嘴有些嗔怪地望着她，周子瑜反应过来：“纱夏姐姐…”

学生会长给自己也倒了一杯水，坐到周子瑜身边：“怎么了？”

“纱夏姐姐能告诉我昨晚那个梦到底是什么情况吗？”周子瑜拇指摩梭着杯口：“我今天一直在想这件事，总觉得有些不对劲的样子。南姐姐桃姐姐肯定在瞒着我什么，但是是为了我好，所以我没有去问。纱夏姐姐保护我，也没有那么简单，对么？”

凑崎纱夏就知道这件事盖不了多久，只是没想到周子瑜会找自己出手，比起平井桃和名井南，她其实是觉得周子瑜作为当事人应该知道详情，但立场没有那两位名正言顺，就随着她们的意愿去了：“你现在问我，是因为我看起来比较好说话，还是因为和我不熟？”

这个问题不好回答，周子瑜想了半天没想出一个中和的答案，只能老老实实坦白：“因为和纱夏姐姐不太熟，认为你没有什么瞒我的必要。”

尽管知道周子瑜说的是事实，凑崎纱夏还是喝了口水去去堵，周子瑜放下杯子，慢慢道：“但是我很想和纱夏姐姐亲近起来。可以就从这里开始，你也明白如果我今天没得到答案，我会想很久，反而更担忧。”

话已至此，凑崎纱夏也没什么必要藏着掖着了，除了之前已经说明的后天吸血鬼问题，她把天生血族的事告诉了周子瑜，但也和平井名井一样，修饰了更危险的那部分。平井桃和名井南的掩藏被猜透是因为周子瑜和她们朝夕相处，早已知道这两位有什么意图，但自己——如她所说那般，没什么隐瞒的必要，尽管这样凑崎还是下意识把更黑暗不可捉摸的那部分，她说完才意识到自己的叙述有偷工减料。

她似乎真的理所当然地把自己放在了一个保护者的位置上，甚至忽视了自己开始的想法是要周子瑜了解详情。

周子瑜看起来有些相信她的话，她盯着面前擦得干净到反光的茶几桌面，凑崎能看清她目光凝住，像在思考什么，过了会儿她深吸一口气：“纱夏姐姐，如果那个人最终的目的是想要我，而他又很强大的话，能不能拜托你……”

“——不能。”凑崎纱夏打断她的话，皱起了眉毛，她这次果断地伸出手揉了揉周子瑜的头发，有些没轻没重，女孩柔顺的头发被她揉得翘了起来，而乱发下那张好看的脸也露出了茫然的表情，凑崎望着她：“周子瑜，我和你还没熟到这种程度，不可以拿这种事情拜托我。”

“我还没有说……”周子瑜小声辩解，凑崎气笑了：“是不是要让我拦住平井桃和名井南不要为了救你而拼命？”

她眼光向来准，周子瑜那副犹豫心痛的样子给她几秒钟她就能想明白小孩下句话要说什么，但被她点明后小孩低着头不说话，刚才被揉乱的头发翘起几根呆毛，看起来可怜又委屈。凑崎心想这都是什么事，手上还是服从主观意志理了理她的头发：“子瑜，你不要想那么多。我活了九百年，不是没有遇见过危险，平井桃和名井南也一样，但我们还是活到了现在。我们是天地高阶的存在，能限制我们力量的人并不多，包括同族也一样。所以现在只是不确定对方的身份，他究竟有没有我们想象得那么危险还是不一定的事。你现在放弃不是帮助，从梦里的细节帮我们找出他是什么人才是关键。”

周子瑜在她的注视下轻轻点头，凑崎纱夏这才笑了笑，“好了，不要垂头丧气的了，马上平井桃来看到你这样还以为我欺负你了。”周子瑜开怀了点，又露出了那个小酒窝：“桃姐姐不会的，她现在知道纱夏姐姐是个好人。”

“子瑜是在夸我吗？”学生会长歪着头，好人纱夏被小孩笨拙软慢的语气夸出了坏心眼：“能不能再夸一次，用日语。”

虽然唐突，但周子瑜愣了一下后还是说好，又为难道：“可是姐姐们没有教我日语。”

“我教你，纱夏姐姐是个好人。”凑崎一字一句说：“さなちゃん意地悪よ”【Sana酱，你好坏】

周子瑜乖乖跟着读，还念了两遍，一双眼单纯干净望着凑崎，用眼神询问她自己读的对不对。凑崎纱夏点头夸她说的很好很可爱，内心压抑着叫了一声“我好坏”。名井南和平井桃是天才吗，身为日本吸血鬼居然没教周子瑜日语，便宜都给自己占了。平井桃这时候打电话过来说自己快到学校了，周子瑜站起来，凑崎纱夏跟着她一起，看了眼近黄昏的天色，说我送你。

人类小孩一路上没察觉，凑崎纱夏把威压放满了整个校区，原本还盘旋在周围的吸血鬼被吓离了些，平井桃刚驶近学区就察觉到了凑崎的威压，这时倒真心夸了一句凑崎的厉害。她把车挺好，周子瑜看见熟悉的车牌，走了过去。

凑崎把人送到了，朝着平井点点头，转身走回。这时候上课的学生都在上课，没课的也都不在校门口转悠，凑崎一个人的身影在已经晕暗的日光下有些模糊，平井手放在周子瑜靠在窗边的脑袋上，听见小孩瓮声瓮气说：“姐姐，我们能不能让纱夏姐姐也来？我觉得有点……不太好。”

她说不上来哪里不舒服，但把凑崎这样留在这里她总有些愧疚。

平井桃小声答应，在凑崎走出视野前叫住了她，周子瑜脑袋还抵在车窗上，小小的一个：“学姐——也来陪我庆祝生日吗？”

她们隔得很远，周子瑜只能看见凑崎脸上扬起一个似乎是笑容的弧度。

最后凑崎没上车，她说自己一会儿开车去，平井要出发前凑崎悄悄传话问她周子瑜有没有什么喜欢的东西，平井和她说只要是和小动物有关的都行。凑崎纱夏想到之前名井南说平井桃曾为了哄周子瑜找回了十五只放生的兔子养了几年的事，偏过头扬了扬唇。

凑崎纱夏按响门铃的时候，周子瑜跑了开了门，原本坐在地上和平井桃一起玩乐高的孙彩瑛抬起头，睁大眼睛望着凑崎：“哎，凑崎会长？”

凑崎和她打了个招呼：“叫我学姐就好，不用加什么会长。”

朴志效和名井南作为唯一会做菜的两个人还在厨房忙碌，孙彩瑛抛下平井桃，拽着周子瑜到拐角小声问她为什么凑崎前辈会来，周子瑜想了想说因为她是姐姐们的朋友。她看起来很真挚，三个日本人是朋友，虽然年龄有差但感觉也合情合理，孙彩瑛了然点点头，又坐回地毯上摆弄乐高。

平井桃和凑崎纱夏当然能听到小朋友们自以为小声的对话，“朋友”两个字让她们对视一眼，几秒钟后又尴尬地挪开视线…好像目前还算不上。

周子瑜早就换上了家居服，和学校里周正规矩的样子不同，回到家的周子瑜多了几分灵动调皮的稚气，偶尔会探出身子挠正专注拼乐高的孙彩瑛，偷袭成功后又会和平井桃一起笑，皱着鼻子露出深深的酒窝，歪倒在沙发上，宽松的衣服被蹭上去一点，露出劲瘦纤长的腰。

凑崎纱夏看到这一幕，偏开了头。她把靠枕拿出来垫在膝盖上，这时候抱着靠枕用余光四处环顾，突然感到一阵疲惫和安宁。她一直都是独居，曾经还有喊一声“我回来了”的习惯，某天打开房门依旧是漆黑一片时，她就突然放弃了这个自嘲式的坚持。她买了暖色的沙发，暖色的地毯，漆了暖色的墙壁，安了暖色的吊灯，但那一刻她还是不得不屈服于把那丁点暖色吞噬掉的黑暗。

周子瑜像往常一样想抻直腿伸个懒腰，蹬到凑崎的时候反应过来，不好意思地缩回脚道歉。她无意的动作打断了凑崎的回忆，凑崎朝她摇了摇头说了声没事，周子瑜看凑崎有些无事可做的样子，拿起茶几上的Switch问要不要玩游戏。

令凑崎纱夏没想到的是，原来这个家里游戏玩得最厉害的是名井南，周子瑜笑着说南姐姐玩游戏上手快而且特别聪明，说完又低下头挑选人物和模式，皱着眉抿着嘴看起来严肃得像开会，凑崎在旁边看着有些好笑，心想周子瑜真的干什么都非常认真。

因为只是打发时间，周子瑜选了休闲模式，两个人一边玩游戏一边聊着天。凑崎纱夏还在操控着自己的人物，一心两用问周子瑜十八岁有什么愿望，周子瑜慢下了自己按键的动作，沉默了几分钟才回答自己没什么特别想要的，幸福健康快乐就好。

她们玩了几局，直到名井开始端菜出来。周子瑜向那边望了一眼，跟凑崎说自己去端菜了，凑崎想站起来说一起吧，周子瑜把她摁下去摇了摇手指说客人不能干事。平井桃暂停了手上的工作：“今天我来吧，子瑜今天是小寿星，乖乖坐着就好啦。”

还没等周子瑜回答她就直起身子走进厨房，饭菜的香气从刚打开的厨房门里飘出来，凑崎闻到了烤鱼和味增汤的味道，久违的感到了饥饿——不是对血的饥饿，而是对人间烟火的饥饿。凑崎二十四岁生日后不久就离开了日本，再也没有回去过，后来唯一有过接触的不过是移民的日本人，故土百年间演化出的特色美食她也鲜少品尝。但就那一个瞬间她突然有些想家。父亲行动不便后经常在门口小河钓鱼解闷，两天一条，算是家里固定的加菜。母亲总会物尽其用，一条鱼分着烧烤和煨汤，饭时到了桌子上就会有美味的河鲜。

凑崎低下头。

真的很久没有回去了啊。

周子瑜穿好鞋子，戳戳孙彩瑛让她去洗手准备吃饭，刚开口想叫凑崎也一起的时候顿住了。吸血鬼敛着眸子，看起来怅惘又忧郁。周子瑜揪着自己的衣角，想了想，向血族伸出一只手：“纱夏姐姐，”凑崎抬起头看着她，客厅灯火明亮，照出周子瑜脸上细软的绒毛，把女孩的眼底也带出了光：“起来吃饭吧。”

孙彩瑛比周子瑜大两个月，她过生日的时候就说想等子瑜成年了一起喝一次烧酒，好不容易等到周子瑜生日，就跃跃欲试说出了这个尝试。名井南耐不住她们期盼的眼神，问了下朴志效烧酒什么度数，得到放心回答后开了一瓶烧酒，给她们两个人一人倒了一小杯。两个小孩特别激动地碰了下杯子，一口下去两个人都皱着脸吐着舌头说好奇怪，平井桃很少喝酒，也好奇就着周子瑜的杯子抿了一口，因为不习惯味道打了个哆嗦，朴志效看着她们三个快笑到桌子底下了，名井南哭笑不得去给她们倒水。

吃完闹完快十点，孙彩瑛和大人说了声再见，又抱着周子瑜喊“我的亲故生日粗卡”，两个小孩在门口嘻嘻笑笑一会儿，孙彩瑛才跑回家。凑崎知道自己也没什么理由久留，和名井南她们打了声招呼也要离开了，周子瑜走到门口去送她，凑崎从包里拿出一个礼物盒子：“生日快乐，子瑜。”

周子瑜有些犹豫，凑崎笑道：“只是十八岁有礼物，因为生日很特别，以后都不会再送了，所以不用纠结，收下吧。”

她看周子瑜还是有些为难的样子，收回手拆开了礼物盒，把里面的物品拿出来，握着周子瑜的手腕帮她戴上：“大学生戴太名贵的珠宝也不好，所以选了手表。”

她轻轻抱住周子瑜，在她耳边说出几个字，几秒钟后松开还没反应过来的女孩，打开车门驱车离开，周子瑜看着捷豹的车灯很快消失在黑暗中，摸了摸自己有些发烫的耳朵。

凑崎纱夏身上有着馥郁温柔的香气，说出的话也像带着真切的温度。

“祝子瑜：幸福，健康，快乐。”

周子瑜借着屋内的灯光端详着凑崎给她戴上的手表，钻石的切面折射着灯光，在她脸上投下细碎的光影。


	11. Chapter 11

离那场噩梦过了近两周的时间，周子瑜都没有再梦见过那个男人，她说起来的时候还有些轻松宽慰的样子，名井南哄着她也跟着开玩笑，心里却担忧事情没那么简单。凑崎纱夏和名井南的意见差不多，之前那个自称来自蛛网的吸血鬼大张旗鼓，凑崎猜测他一定是相信那位血族的力量才如此胸有成竹。

但不管怎么样，三位天生血族坐镇，对对方也是一个威胁。再加上朴志效离开首尔前在家里留了几张符，说是她外婆留下的，记住咒语就能使用，虽然对强大的天生血族不会有那么大的杀伤力——毕竟天生血族和后天吸血鬼不同，不属于邪佞的生物，受巫咒类的控制也少——但有符咒总归总是一道保障。

她们后来仔细想了下周子瑜描述的梦中的细节，发现了不对劲的地方：凑崎纱夏开始转化的年纪是十七岁，正式变成血族是二十四岁；而名井南和平井桃都相对顺利，几乎没有过渡的时间，在二十四岁时转化和正式蜕变。然而周子瑜形容的那个男性血族却是灰白头发满面疲态，呈沧桑的老年形态，就算是男性天生血族的蜕变时间相对女性推迟，但应该也不会推迟到老年期，更不会满面疲态如此虚弱——他吸得还是人血，她们三个人都非常清楚人血对血族力量的助力和动物血提供的力量间存在的天壤之别。

还有一个关键，周子瑜说那个血族在向她求救，而下一个动作就是要来吸血。他的目的确实是周子瑜的血，但不是因为美味，是要救命。凑崎问名井她们是不是真的确定九百年间没有遇见过其他的同族，不然不会那个人这么快就找上了周子瑜，名井南说没有，她就是她们九百年间遇见的唯一同族，而且她来首尔四五年她们都不知道这个城市还有其他天生血族的存在。凑崎无奈地想：也是，她们两个两耳不闻窗外事，一心只顾周子瑜，是不会太关心外界的人。

事情进展到这里走进了僵局，敌暗我明的情况下她们也不敢轻举妄动，而现在她们还没碰上一个可以化被动为主动的契机。周子瑜当然不知道这一切，她正在为加入学生会后着手准备的第一场活动做安排，最近平井桃和名井南轮流陪着她入睡，没有噩梦的惊扰，她干什么都是精力十足全力以赴。

七月份的傍晚天还是亮的，平井桃把车停好在临时车位上，坐在车前盖上吹自然风，等着周子瑜出校门。小孩刚刚发信息过来说自己下课要去老师那拷贝下资料，要等十分钟。平井桃百无聊赖吹着风发呆，不远处几个男生在便利店门口探头探脑的小声讨论顺着风声传来，血族不用认真听就知道内容又是换汤不换药的“那个靠着车的漂亮努那是谁”“哇大发LC500，是个有钱努那”。

周子瑜上小学时名井南曾被她的一个老师疯狂追求过，后来名井忍不了，拽着平井桃两个人装情侣才让那个男人闭嘴，但不久后她们就知道了周子瑜因为这件事被穿小鞋了，她们两个气得动了点财力让那个老师离职，又在他因下岗失意喝醉的时候装神弄鬼好几天把人吓出首尔才罢休。现在这种形式的问询通常只在不远处秘密进行，真走到面前要联系方式的人越来越少，毕竟她和名井南现在在普通人看起来都是越来越年长的女性长者面貌，对刚成年不久的男大学生来说是只可远观的存在，省了不少麻烦。

但“太老了啦都比我们大十多岁了吧”这种话还是让平井撇了撇嘴，不知好歹的小子，京都平井桃永远二十岁，你埋进土了我都还是二十岁。周子瑜的短信打断了她的碎碎念，她说老师让她拷完资料帮自己打印下文件，办公室打印机坏了所以她还要跑一趟。平井桃倒是不着急，让她不要赶也不要跑步，自己坐车里等一会儿就好。

周子瑜知道平井桃不喜欢日光天，虽然是傍晚但太阳光依然在，所以她还是加快了脚步，跑上跑下打印好文件后，已经出了层薄汗。她走进卫生间想洗个脸擦一下，好让自己看起来自然点，没有运动后的痕迹。低头抽纸擦脸的时候她突然涌上一阵寒意，再抬起头时，面前的半身镜里，男人在镜中朝着她阴冷地笑，一对尖牙森冷又尖锐。

凑崎纱夏还在学生会办公室看外联部这次活动拉的赞助，笑着想周子瑜那张脸在那里，不用开口都能让人投资，她报告还没翻到下一页，一声微弱的低呼和浓郁的血味突然传来，凑崎的手一抖，下一秒人已经不在办公室。

平井桃几分钟前坐回了车里，外面的阳光让她很烦躁，干脆又钻回车里开着空调，只把车窗开了条小缝。她还没坐着闭目休憩多久，就隐约听到周子瑜的呼救，她一个闪身消失。

凑崎纱夏几秒后出现在卫生间里，平井桃正捂着周子瑜的脖子，鲜血不断涌出，浓重又馥郁的血的味道让附近原本惧怕天生血族威压的吸血鬼都忍不住了，凑崎感觉到了他们躁动的试探，沉着脸最大程度的放出威压。

“平井，你去追。”凑崎几乎是冷静地说出这句话，她们以前比较过，三人中精神力最强的是平井桃，她能成功追踪那个潜逃血族的可能最大。平井桃的眼已经红了，一半愤怒一半心疼，她看着凑崎又低头看了看皱着眉小声和她说“没事”的周子瑜，最快做出决定：“你照顾好她。”

凑崎纱夏知道这个平井桃在这个瞬间托付了全部的信任。

她消失在凑崎面前。

凑崎把周子瑜搂在怀里，小孩可能是还没来得及大声喊就被咬了，没引起其他人关注，但吸血鬼已经察觉到了事变，哪怕是强大如凑崎的威压都没能压制他们的本性，越来越多只聚集在首尔大附近。

血族吸血只咬动脉，而且他逃得匆忙，根本没有愈伤的时间，导致现在周子瑜还在失血。她脸色越来越苍白，心跳也变快，凑崎闭着眼深吸一口气，把唇覆到了周子瑜脖子上的伤口上。她感觉到周子瑜微微一僵，小心拍着她的后背安慰：“乖，子瑜，我要帮你止血。”

她慢慢舔舐着周子瑜还在流血的伤口，一下一下，敏感又柔软的舌尖能尝到新鲜的令人窒息的血液，凑崎的牙长了出来，她闭着眼克制着自己的吸血本性，耐心地用唾液加速伤口的愈合。不管是天生还是后天，吸血鬼咬出的伤口都带着抗凝血的毒液，而唾液则负责解毒和加速愈合，只不过作为狩猎者，很少有吸血鬼会真的为人类舔舐伤口。凑崎纱夏也是第一次为别人舔伤，她很少咬人，除非是受到挑衅与威胁，这种情况下只有藏尸的必要而没有疗伤的必要。

伤口已经慢慢停止流血，但血洞依旧在，不过在慢慢缩小。因为失血周子瑜感到又累又困，而脖颈处因为血族温柔的舔舐又极度敏感，凑崎纱夏的长发落在她脸上，痒痒的，但她连撩开的力气也没。就在这时，离首尔大最近的吸血鬼已经赶到了，一只屈着身伏在窗沿上，一只在门口虎视眈眈。凑崎抬起头，一双血瞳带着威慑和纯血的压制扫过他们，两只吸血鬼软了几秒，但周子瑜的血味实在太香了，他们盯着地上的积血和周子瑜被染红的衣服，讨好道：“大人，我们不碰她，我们只要那些血就好。”

凑崎纱夏冷冷笑了一声，“那我不要你们的命，我要你们把心脏留在这里就好。”

不碰她？食髓知味，他们今天一旦尝到了周子瑜的血，以后不管再怎么警告，对食物的渴望都会让他们无视禁令发动攻击。

“大人，你也知道我们……”第三只吸血鬼从后窗溜进，窗边的吸血鬼向他使了使眼色，让他偷袭凑崎，门口的那个吸血鬼也能沉得住气，还试图和血族讲道理。

“我也知道……”凑崎纱夏换了个姿势半搂着周子瑜，让她倚在自己身上，右手固定着她失力的身体，左手突然伸出，快似无影地掠过快要碰到她的第三只吸血鬼。

她的左手握着一只灰色的心脏。

天生血族把女孩的头按在怀里，不让她看到这一幕，面对那两只已经愣住的吸血鬼，倨傲又冷漠地说：“你们只是不自量力的废物。”

凑崎手里的心脏已经风化成灰，而几秒前还在想象女孩的鲜血有多美妙的吸血鬼也和他的心脏一样，化成灰堆在地上。凑崎纱夏是最无情的审判官，最果断的行刑者，她不是神殿上弹着竖琴的少女，面对危险还会试图讲究和平。她活了这么久，知道什么方法才是最有用的。

显然这种解决方式十分奏效，被鲜血冲昏头脑的吸血鬼因为同族的牺牲退缩了几分，而平井桃的到来又无疑雪上加霜，不管是最先到的那两个还是后来赶到的吸血鬼望着地上的一堆灰和两个杀神一般威压恐怖的天生血族，都被唤起了骨子里的恐惧，飞速逃离。

平井桃先确定了周子瑜的状态，看到已经缩小的血洞，向着凑崎说了声谢谢。凑崎纱夏没在意，问她：“那个人…”，平井摇摇头，那个人一旦取消自己的实体化就是幻影，她无法感知幻影的存在。

周子瑜的情况已经稳定了，但是因为失血还是脸色苍白，浑身失力，暂时缓不过来，平井桃扶着她，心疼得不知道要怎么样才好。凑崎让她先把周子瑜送回家，在走之前又问了她周子瑜的血型，确认好信息后说自己过会儿会送血袋过去。这种情况下是不能送去医院输血了。

凑崎纱夏有几个相对神秘的伪造身份，就是为了各种突发情况准备的。幸好周子瑜的血型并不少见，和医院里的人联系好后凑崎就开车去了碰头地点，平井带着周子瑜瞬移回车内，几分钟前就出发了。

凑崎这次直接闪身上了二楼，名井南坐在周子瑜床边，看到她来了终于松了口气，接过血袋开始输血准备。凑崎纱夏走上前撩开周子瑜的头发，她脖子上的伤口已经快好了，只剩两个浅粉色的圆痂，可能明天就会恢复正常。

周子瑜睡着后有些体冷，名井南把空调温度调高了些，她看着周子瑜的睡颜叹了口气：“刚才Momo都和我说了，捕捉不到的敌人是么？”

“她休眠了吗？”凑崎纱夏点头回答名井的问题，她探出精神力，却没有发现平井的存在。

“是，回来的时候精神力已经空了，从来没见她消耗这么大。”名井南望着凑崎：“这次真的非常感谢Sana，各种意义上。” 

“也没有什么，只是舔伤而已。”凑崎不怎么习惯这样的真诚，她低下头，看着周子瑜紧闭的双眼和失去血色的嘴唇，她不喜欢这种时候，以前不喜欢，现在也不会喜欢。尤其是这种无力感。

“Sana知道我说的是什么。不只是疗伤。”名井看出了凑崎的不自在，没有点破，下一句就转移了话题：“那个人连精神力都无法窥探吗？”

“不能。”说到这种事凑崎严肃了许多，“我和Momo当时都在校区内，我在几栋楼外，她在校门口，我们的精神力完全可以覆盖校区，但是什么都没有感知到，如果不是子瑜的血味和声音，我甚至无法觉察到那个人的到来。两种可能，他的能力不止梦境实体，范围扩大到精神力实体，又或许是他的实力凌驾于我们之上，我希望是第一种。”

名井南知道她说的是事实，刚想开口，周子瑜轻轻哼了一声，两个人都瞬间噤声望向她。小孩费力地睁开眼，看到名井关切的眼神，虚弱的笑了笑安慰她，目光转到凑崎纱夏身上的时候却有些凝滞，她清醒了一些，又眨了眨眼，小声说了一句“谢谢”。凑崎做了一个“没事”的口型，起身让名井南去给她调整下姿势——她毕竟没那么方便，特别是刚才尝过了周子瑜的血，现在又身处在这种充满了女孩生活气息的房间里。

“Momo姐姐呢？”

名井南拿了一根吸管插杯子上，送到周子瑜嘴边：“只是太累了所以在休息，不用那么担心。”周子瑜看了眼她的神情确定事实确实如此，安心地咬着吸管吮起来。喝了几口她示意够了，名井南把水杯放回桌上，小心问她：“子瑜，还记得刚才的事吗？”

周子瑜愣了几秒。

记得。

那个男人出现在镜中后突然抓向自己，锢着自己的脖子，利齿刺入皮肤后一瞬间的刺痛和冰冷。她这次看清楚了一些，男人的胸口插着一根木头，在那几秒的吸血过程中他以肉眼可见的速度年轻起来，走前朝着周子瑜咧了咧嘴，牙齿上还留着她的血。

她恍惚地打了个哆嗦。

有人握住她的手，在她转头看过来的时候轻声说：“没关系子瑜，他已经走了，你现在在家里。没人能在家里伤害你的。”

凑崎纱夏。

周子瑜还记得。

她为了不吓到平井桃一直强撑着精神说自己没事，平井桃走后她撑不住陷入了半清醒半混沌的状态，记忆也十分模糊。只隐约感觉有人抱着自己，支撑她不倒下去，还有……

脖颈处的伤口突然有了一阵顿顿的疼痛，周子瑜被子下的手动了动。

那个人，是凑崎纱夏。


	12. Chapter 12

周子瑜摸了摸自己的脖子。

这是她最近的新习惯，虽然被咬的第二天伤口已经痊愈，她还是对那天脖颈几乎被扯开的痛楚记忆犹新。

她刚从实验室出来，身上还有些刺鼻的消毒水味，周子瑜嗅了嗅自己的袖子，走去卫生间洗手，抬起头在镜子里看见凑崎纱夏倚在门口望着她，金发在夕阳下太过耀眼，美得不可方物。

但一瞬间周子瑜还是被吓到了。她低下头擦干手，睫毛低垂，抿着嘴有些慌张的样子。凑崎纱夏发现了自己的唐突，站直身子说声不好意思，周子瑜摇摇头说没有，走出卫生间和凑崎并肩去校门口。她再次摸摸自己的脖子，手上还有几滴没擦干净的水珠顺着脖颈流进衣服里，有些凉。 

那天受到袭击后，凑崎纱夏就寸步不离看在她身边。原本凑崎还有些憋屈，本以为保持在校区的范围里凭自己的力量绰绰有余，没想到暗处的敌人阴险又强大，如此不可估摸，逼着她当贴身保镖。

但一天还没过去学生会长就充分享受到逗周子瑜的快乐，特别是她努力说日语还不知道自己说的什么意思时。开始周子瑜真诚地以为凑崎会长教的都是正经话，但被平井桃诧异地问为什么要说她坏心眼的时候小孩才知道谁才是坏心眼的那个人。后来凑崎逗她的时候她就闭嘴不说话，被逗得有些无可奈何后慢吞吞评价一句“Sana酱真是坏心眼”，凑崎眨眨眼愣了两三秒才眯着眼笑说“子瑜酱说的没错，我就是坏心眼”。

周子瑜发现凑崎纱夏是一个很好玩的血族。她和平井桃名井南待一起的时间久，也没见过其他吸血鬼，她又很少去问那两位姐姐血族是什么样的——她觉得那样有些猎奇心理，不怎么尊重看起来很像正常人的姐姐——所以一直以来她对吸血鬼的了解只存在于书本和网络。平井桃和名井南算不上沉默阴郁，但跳不开老实善良，她开始以为凑崎也一样。现在知道凑崎确实是个善良的好人，但好人长了太多坏心眼，老实小孩周子瑜暂时接不下几招。

凑崎纱夏最近常去的地方就是周子瑜家，自从上次她的维护表现出充足的诚意后，平井和名井就全然放心了。几次来往被孙彩瑛看到，凑崎解释说自己是名井南的远房亲戚，如此也不需要难为周子瑜说谎。虽然平井嘴上会损她一两句，但现在哪怕是凑崎要进周子瑜房间她都允许了。

大阪人有着天生的亲和力，对已经没有戒心的其他两个日本人来说这种亲和力已经足够了，而周子瑜虽然看起来还是温温淡淡的样子，但凑崎越来越常见到她的酒窝和皱着鼻子的笑。

私下三个血族还在依据周子瑜的描述寻找着敌人，凑崎和名井南期间去找过一次首尔本地的吸血鬼，威逼利诱下终于从一个活了四百年的吸血鬼口中套出了“蛛网”是什么——一个地下吸血鬼组织，一个吸血鬼信息网，周子瑜的血也是首尔蛛网的吸血鬼传出去的。凑崎看着名井南皱着眉露出尖牙恐吓的样子才有点这位也是天生血族的实感，暗处的敌人不巧地戳中了另外两位血族九百年来唯一的死穴，就算拼命那两位大概也要护周子瑜一个周全。

一向神秘的凑崎会长最近频频出现，和大一那个很有名的脸赞周子瑜几乎是形影不离，本来低调的周子瑜也坚持不下“平凡就好”的原则，和凑崎一样成了目光焦点。但周学妹看起来冷冷淡淡的，大家便把询问的对象转向了孙彩瑛，小猛兽抓抓脑袋说凑崎会长是周子瑜家里姐姐的远房亲戚，这才平息了风波。后来有胆子大的看见凑崎纱夏还会打个招呼说是不是来看周学妹的，凑崎也不否认，亲切地和别人说麻烦照顾子瑜。亲戚这一关系算是坐定了。

名井南她们依据周子瑜的描述大致掌握了那位血族的样子，但胸口的木刺还是让她们摸不着头脑。按理说没有什么人能有这么大的本事把木刺插进天生血族胸口，其次这位血族已经这样子了还没死也让她们毛骨悚然。凑崎猜测那个人会衰老成那样就是因为胸口的木刺，而吸周子瑜的血让他迅速年轻也就是他为什么点名要周子瑜的原因。

只是她还有一句话埋在心里。

天生血族的需求不是一般人血可以满足的，更不用说这只血族是要拿周子瑜的血救命。

周子瑜到底是不是普通人，普通人的血液为什么会有这么强烈的香味和力量？

凑崎舔了舔嘴角。她记得周子瑜的血味，逼得她那时候现出了血族形态，那是失控的前兆。如果不是平井桃名井南的存在和她那说不清道不明的珍惜恻隐之心在阻拦，可能贴在周子瑜脖子上的就不是舌尖而是牙齿了。她不得不承认周子瑜有时候会干净得让人下不了手。

最近她和周子瑜在学校的时候名井和平井就出发去排查之前那个吸血鬼供出的蛛网吸血鬼，想顺藤摸瓜找到那位血族。如果她们的想法没有走偏，那位应该就是建立蛛网的人。但蛛网的系统有些复杂，她们只能找到那些最底层的进行盘问，还没摸到韩国境内的最高管事人。

凑崎作为大学生，又肩负着在学校里照顾这尾小鱼苗的重任，自然不能和她们一起，只在手机里接受着信息。原本今天下午周子瑜只有一节课，平井桃让凑崎拖一阵子，她们刚找到可能接触过蛛网高层的吸血鬼，现在正在处理这件事。

当凑崎纱夏再次和周子瑜搬着箱子走在林荫道上的时候，她只想感叹一句世事无常。不久前她第一次见到周子瑜时还垂涎着小孩的动脉血，没想到现在同样的环境下她已经站在了守护者的位置。周子瑜余光扫到凑崎莫名其妙的笑，好奇地问她在笑什么。

“在想明明开始的时候我还在想着要吸几口你的血，现在居然要保护你。”凑崎想，她倒真没撒谎。

周子瑜轻轻哼了一声，装出生气的样子，但她连撒谎都做不好，演戏也是脚演技。凑崎看她没有什么起伏的眼神，逗弄她：“不怕吗子瑜，我是吸血鬼，也想吸你的血。”

“不怕。”这次的箱子有些重量，周子瑜停了一下，用点劲把箱子提上来一点，又用眼神拒绝了凑崎伸过来要帮忙的手：“上次在学校里那次，那个人咬我的时候，我能感觉到痛，非常的痛和冷，但是纱夏姐姐……虽然不知道是什么原理，纱夏姐姐缓解了那种疼痛，而且后来伤口一晚上就好了。”

她不好意思提起来凑崎纱夏舔她那件事，但只是说的话还是能回忆起画面，尽管那时记忆模糊但是肌肤的触觉因为寒冷还是敏感的。周子瑜的耳朵红了起来，她发觉耳朵的热度慢慢攀升，暗自庆幸自己今天披着头发。

“但我那个时候牙齿都出来了哦。”凑崎还没罢休。

“虽然牙齿都硌在我脖子上了，但是纱夏姐姐没有进一步的动作不是吗？”周子瑜放慢脚步，“不知道姐姐你想干什么，不过你其实没有必要在我面前强调自己有坏的意图，我知道你是好人。”

凑崎停下来，周子瑜也跟着她停下，她神情莫辨，看着周子瑜一双明亮又温柔的眼睛很近地盯着她，轻轻叹了口气，迈开腿继续走着：“子瑜，不要那么单纯得把人看成好坏两种，很多人都在灰色地带，有两种面孔。我确实想过咬你，现在也确实在保护你，这两者不矛盾。”

周子瑜没有回答，凑崎心里突然有些酸意苦楚。她很喜欢周子瑜一脸信任叫她“纱夏姐姐”说她是个好人，但问题是她不是平井名井那样的良善之徒，开始也确实起过欲心，周子瑜对她的评价里，对的只有那一句“坏心眼”。

所以早点知道她是什么人，别有太大的期待才是。凑崎发觉自己没有了逗弄的心思，那种逃离遁世的感觉涌了上来。周子瑜是个很干净的小孩，她不应该想着打扰她的人生。

打开门，把箱子放好。这种重量和这点距离对血族来说根本不算什么，但她却感觉有些疲惫。

“纱夏姐姐。”周子瑜在凑崎把水递给她时再次开口，她把水杯放在桌子上，在凑崎收回手前，轻轻握住她的指尖：“我没有想过把纱夏姐姐看成是坏人。纱夏姐姐和桃姐姐南姐姐一样都是吸血鬼，而且活了那么久，肯定会有……一些时候。但是我相信那些时候也不是自愿的，因为我知道姐姐们是善良的，这点不会因为身份的改变而改变。我经历了这些，不能也像别人恐惧憎恶一样，去否认你们的好。”

凑崎纱夏最近和她形影不离，很多事情她也有看到。

同学因为记错课，体育课穿了裙子，老师没有因为这种事留情，过大的动作幅度下女生局促得都快哭出来。在旁边坐着的凑崎走过去和老师说了两声，又向女生招了招手不知道带去哪里，过几分钟女同学回来的时候已经换上了运动裤，从稍长卷起的裤脚来看应该是凑崎的裤子。

实验课上凑崎又来当助教，周子瑜之前来练习过，速度很快做完在做笔记，抬起头上刚好看见凑崎走到一个女生旁边。女生看显微镜太过专注，眼睛还停留在目镜上右手却已经开始急着够笔想做记录，她手边还摆着有腐蚀性的试剂容器，眼看快碰倒的时候凑崎伸手移开了玻璃容器，又把女生的笔记本往她手那边推了推。

和凑崎一起走去食堂的时候遇见几个大四的学长一起逼着新生请客，新生咬着牙一脸敢怒不敢言还是掏出了钱。凑崎跟她说了声等一下，走过去笑眯眯说几个人吃这么多让新生请多没风度不然她请好了，还有个不晓得看脸色的以为凑崎会长真有这个心，“好的谢谢”还没说出口就被脸色铁青的带头闹事人肘击一下，毕恭毕敬说不用了会长我们各付各的就好。 

女同学没注意到月事来了，米色裙子上沾上了血渍，几个男生在后面嘻嘻笑笑甚至还要掏出手机，凑崎拉着周子瑜快步走到他们前面挡住镜头，然后让周子瑜过去提醒一下人家，几个男生里有认出凑崎的，“会长好”都没敢说拽着同伴在凑崎问他们什么名字前就赶紧跑了。

周子瑜看到这些事，看到别人经历这些事，所以是很认真地说凑崎纱夏是个好人，她不希望凑崎误会自己的意思。在她仅有的十八年人生里，这样细心温柔的人不会是坏人，也不会是坏吸血鬼。

凑崎没想到她一直沉默着是在准备这样的回答。周子瑜的手很凉，甚至凉于自己的手，但她觉得指尖那里有热量和温度，一下一下敲打着她的神经。

“你要知道，子瑜，我是杀过人的。那些人曾经叫我怪物，我也确实是个怪物。”凑崎偏过头不去看她，却反握住了周子瑜的手。

周子瑜知道这就是自己所说的【那些时候】，她轻声说：“我可以问是因为什么事吗？”

是因为什么？

因为他们戕扰我的家人，欺辱于我，逼得我在未转化的时候丧失理智，往后七年徘徊于下关荒野吸食兽血，二十四岁时才再知人间烟火是什么滋味。

因为他们误解我的意图，将救人者看成加害者，还盖上帮凶的名义杀死了曾对我施予援手的一家六口，比起带着獠牙的我，他们更像伤人的凶兽，他们向我举刀。

因为他们滥用我的善良，在知道我的身份后用我的信任欺骗我，勾结猎手和牧师想在背后狙击我，如果我不是天生血族而只是普通吸血鬼，第二天清晨我就会变成浮灰。

但我只杀过一次人，只有最开始那次理智全无的杀戮，我惩戒了其他人却留下他们一命，只是因为我的生命那么久，不想带着仇恨和鲜血继续漫长的一生。

是因为这些事，周子瑜，但我怎么和你说呢，这些事太脏了，我希望你永远不知道，也永远不要接触到。

“如果我说不可以……”凑崎这次选择看着周子瑜，那双平时总是笑着的眼睛现在沉静收敛：“子瑜会怎么办呢？”

出人意料的是，周子瑜站起来，走近抱了抱她，带点局促和僵硬，然后她退后一点，挽了下头发，有些不好意思：“我还是会相信纱夏姐姐。”

凑崎在她话音刚落那一刻主动拥抱住了她。

是刚刚没有闻到的味道。柑橘，罗勒，雪松木。

虽然后来回忆起来有些丢脸的样子，但凑崎还是会想到那天周子瑜像安慰小朋友那样抚顺着她的背脊，在她耳边说“不要从别人的言语里去认识任何人或是自己”这样的话。

那是她第一次想起曾经，却一夜安眠的第一晚。


	13. Chapter 13

凑崎还有些紧张，她从两天前就开始收拾屋子了。

事件的起因是三天前名井南说她和平井桃似乎找到了那个同族的踪迹，要暂时离开首尔去证实。

周子瑜被咬后经常做梦，不是像之前那样的噩梦，更像是戴着VR眼镜去体验别人的人生。她在梦里是一个男子，二十来岁的年纪，在街上游走，街上人们的服饰都是百年前的衣服样式，但又不是韩服，也不知道说的是什么语言。

第一次的梦在男子坠崖的一瞬间终止，从高处坠落的恐惧让周子瑜打了一个惊，迅速清醒。名井南就睡在她旁边，她呼吸不过变了频率血族就立刻睁开眼，拍了拍她的背：“怎么突然醒了，是做恶梦了吗？” 

周子瑜摇摇头，把梦里的场景复述一遍，她记得个大概。之前凑崎让她从梦中找线索，所以刚才哪怕梦里迷迷糊糊有些混沌，她还是几个印象深刻的记忆点进行记忆。她模仿了几句梦里人物的对话，又爬起来拿过一张纸简单画出了他们的服饰。

名井南她们曾经也走过不少地方，和周子瑜确认一番后，她心里有了定数。

之后小孩又陆续做了几个梦，都是同样的身份，只是时代有所变迁，最新的梦中，男子——或者说那位血族——正在与人交战，对手似乎与他不相上下，最后时刻血族获胜，但对手也将木刺插入他的胸腔，离心脏不过咫尺。周子瑜感受到一股锐痛，急喘着醒来。

她不知道自己为什么会做这些梦，连名井她们都不明白。目前唯一的可能性的是，她因为被咬这件事，从那位血族那里接收了一部分记忆。

那位血族，自称盘古。

而之前从首尔那里的吸血鬼身上逼问得到的消息，“蛛网”起自香港。

这也是为什么名井南和平井桃要离开首尔，迅速赶到香港。

把周子瑜放到凑崎家，是时间短暂做下的仓促决定。平井桃不能说内心没有过担心，但比起带着周子瑜一起冒险，凑崎纱夏还算是个不错的监护人。

“你真对我这么放心？”在开始的不敢置信后，凑崎咳嗽了一声：“当然我不是说我不愿意，但，你们一个人都不留？我，单独，带周子瑜？”

名井南举起一根手指放在嘴边示意她小声点：“我和桃配合习惯，在战斗中能发挥得更好，如果去香港能直接解决那位自然最好，如果不能，起码也要探清情况。子瑜知道这些也没用，不如好好待在首尔。在首尔的话，只有你可以。”

凑崎知道名井在大事上不说笑，“你们现在知道什么了吗？”

名井南叹了口气：“起码是1500年的同族，我听子瑜说的话有汉语的味道，她第一个梦里出现的行人的服饰，我传真给志效查了，说是中原南北朝时期的衣服。”

1500年比她们多活近五百年，怎么样也不像是可以战胜的情况，凑崎不赞同地皱着眉：“1500年的话你们去就是送死，不会不知道这点吧。”

“盘古不一样。”名井南说：“子瑜在梦里看见了盘古被刺中，之前她被攻击的时候也看见了盘古的胸口依然有那根木刺。他很虚弱，这给了我们胜算。而且我们后来想了下盘古所展现出的技能，他气息越弱的时候就是他能力越强的时候，所以他刚吸完血连桃都追不到他的行踪。盘古的能力应该是隐匿型的，每次都需要偷袭，对子瑜来说很危险，但对我们来说还算是可以对付的。”

“我是不好说什么了。”凑崎望了眼周子瑜的房间——平井桃今晚陪着小孩——她皱了皱鼻子：“连Momo都同意吗？”

名井南笑道：“桃没有那么排斥你的。”

“那子瑜呢？”

“如果你没问题的话，她醒后我会和她说一下这件事。”

凑崎纱夏睫毛抖了两下。

“我当然是没问题的。”

第二天名井把事情明明白白讲了出来，这次是一点没瞒。她们和周子瑜朝夕相处十八年，周子瑜什么时候没说真话她们一眼就能看出来，反之亦然。如果这次隐藏事实，周子瑜不会让她们离开首尔冒险的，但因为本身也胸有成竹，名井倒是很坦然地说有点危险，不过可以处理。周子瑜抿着嘴思索，平井桃又在一边黏着她，最后小孩子松嘴说好，但要尽快回来，每天还要打个电话。

凑崎一边看一边想这身份倒过来的，不知道的以为周子瑜才是家长。

“在我们出门的时候，Sana照顾你可以吗？”名井南终于提出这点，“你一个人在家不安全，我们想让你和Sana住一阵子。”

周子瑜转头看向凑崎，眨眨眼，凑崎有些不习惯，偏过头不去与她对视。

她听见周子瑜轻轻说了一声“可以”。

凑崎的公寓很大，她整理了两天收拾出客房，又提前把周子瑜的行李拿了过来。平井桃来看了一眼后挠挠头，说不行，周子瑜晚上必须要有人陪着，以防盘古再入梦袭击。凑崎纱夏指了指自己，平井桃郑重其事地点头。

周子瑜在她们身后低声反驳说其实隔个墙睡客房也不会有什么区别，平井桃转过头认真的和她说“是为了安全起见哦子瑜”。

凑崎盯着平井认真观察整个房间的后脑勺，心想她居然是认真的。

确认好后平井她们就要走了，周子瑜把她们送到电梯口，不知道第多少次说要注意安全。平井桃第一次要离开她这么久，心里有些不舍得，抱着她亲了好几下，名井捧着她的脸啄了下额头，让她乖乖听凑崎的话。

等电梯门关上了，周子瑜慢吞吞转过身，凑崎靠在门框那里看着她，朝她招了招手。

凑崎看她脸上还有口红印，抽出张湿巾递给她，返身又把门关好，周子瑜说了声谢谢，走到落地窗前，凑崎问她恐不恐高，她摇摇头，说自己挺喜欢这样的风景。

凑崎纱夏买下这间公寓后，周子瑜是第二个住客，她看着周子瑜安静的侧脸觉得有些奇妙。不过两个月不到，谁能想到她的生活出现了这样的变数呢？

她自愿加进人生方程的变数。

“中午有什么想吃的吗？”第一个访客，凑崎自觉有些局促，学校里搅弄风云的学生会长此时也难逃无词，特别是周子瑜本来就不多话，到了新的环境，更加沉默。周子瑜鼻腔里发出声轻轻的哼鸣，凑崎知道那是她在思考回答。

那阵清浅的鼻音结束，周子瑜说：“Sana姐姐冰箱里有什么就吃什么，我都没关系。”

还是在客气。

凑崎好歹比她多活那么些年，最开始的局促过后就知道了该怎么单独和小孩打交道，她打开冰箱门，一个个菜名报着，观察着周子瑜在听到某个心仪菜品时突然闪亮的眼睛。

奇怪的小孩，居然最喜欢吃面包。

“那就牛排配面包咯。”凑崎把牛排拿出来解冻：“中午不可以只吃面包的，你知道那样不营养。”

周子瑜的卫衣带子随着她点头的动作轻轻晃了两下，像是小狗脖子上系的吊牌，凑崎洗好手回头就看见她一副乖巧的样子候在旁边，歪头笑了笑：“还想吃什么？”

“没有了。”周子瑜有很温柔的卧蚕，现在微微弯着眼睛就有着柔软的弧度：“姐姐有什么要帮忙的吗？”

“你就不要沾水了，帮我系一下围裙吧。”

周子瑜个子高胳膊也长，系围裙的时候并不会出现电影里那种围在怀中的暧昧情节，她动作轻得凑崎都没什么感觉，只能闻到清浅的沉香木味。

“子瑜用香水吗？”

“用，南姐姐买的，我也很喜欢这款。”

凑崎倒进清水稀释盐，“我也挺喜欢。”

她不常下厨，但再低的频率乘上漫长的年限都能递加到一个不小的数字，去名井她们那吃过几次她也知道了这家大概是什么口味，牛排做得信心满满，周子瑜进食的速度也证明了她厨艺不错。

吃完午饭凑崎把盘碟放进洗碗机，周子瑜坐沙发上低着头在和名井发消息。两个血族出于现代发达的监控设施没采取自己飞香港的方式，乖乖买了机票，现在还在候机。凑崎已经看见了她屏幕上的内容，但无奈于没话找话还是问出来她在看什么，周子瑜把手机屏幕朝她扬了扬：“和南姐姐在聊天，她们还没有登机。”

“嗯…”凑崎看她摊在一边的课本，“你今天下午有课的对吗？”

“是，下午是金教授的课。”周子瑜吁了一口气，这时候倒没了那种少年老成的感觉，小孩子似的嘀咕着：“非常严格，考试不知道要怎么办才行。”

凑崎纱夏打开她的书，周子瑜笔记做得很认真，但什么都写上反而看的不明白，凑崎从笔筒里抽了一支红笔给她标重点：“这里，这里，还有第三章第二节全部，都是重点，剩下的你学到了再和你说。金教授虽然严格但每次出卷子都有规律的。”

周子瑜转头盯着她，凑崎笑得狡黠：“你不要忘了我是你本系学姐哦。”

小孩“唔”了一声，这才想起来凑崎纱夏其实是常拿奖学金的主。她手指在凑崎标过的重点上抠了抠，资优生立刻明白了这种另类的求助：“炎症这里主要是记……”

凑崎准备了那么多，万万没想到最后是聪明的脑子拯救了这段沉默，周子瑜一会抠抠这里一会抠抠那里，凑崎便耐心和她说。血族不知道上过多少年学，如果把有过的学位拿出来数量大概极为可观。她的人生有过声色犬马的时候，玩倦了就开始读书，周而复始，什么都尝试，也并非浅尝辄止。

把时间用到极致就是凑崎解闷的方法。

看起来周子瑜这章确实很不明白，她低着头认真听着凑崎的讲解，为了看的清楚又挪近了一些，某个时候突然鼓起脸颊凑崎就清楚了这里对她是个难点依旧没有明白，遂返回去再讲一遍。周子瑜后知后觉发现凑崎似乎很了解她的知识盲区，抬起头刚想说这点就撞进了凑崎看着她的眼睛。凑崎的眼睛极为勾人，周子瑜见识过这点，此番再次迎击，依旧有些措手不及。她猛地又低下头，凑崎还没反应过来怎么回事，不多时看见周子瑜的耳朵居然红了起来。

她被小孩莫名其妙的羞涩也带得有些紧张，甚至下意识拿起杯子喝了口水。天地良心她刚才真的没对周子瑜做什么，她想过，但可没有付出实践。

这次意外过后周子瑜就有些心不在焉，她手摆在膝盖上，没再次伸出手指在书本上那些密集的小字上发出指示，凑崎翻到没做笔记的最新一页，也松了口气，把书合上。周子瑜的耳朵还是热的，她忍不住伸出手碰了碰，女孩像受惊的小鹿般突然一抖，睁着晶亮干净的一双眼睛静问她唐突举动的原因。

凑崎收回手，看上去若无其事地说：“是热了吗，我感觉你耳朵很烫？”

周子瑜呛了一下，偏过头不去看她，半响冒出声“是热的”。

凑崎笑出来，又在周子瑜羞恼的目光下掩住笑容：“空调开着23度哦子瑜，真的这么热吗？”

“是姐姐离得太近了，姐姐身上有热气。”周子瑜把书拿在手里：“我要先去预习功课了。”

她向来不紧不慢，又因为家教良好，很少有这种趿拉着拖鞋慌不择路的时候。“体温过高”的吸血鬼纱夏探了探自己的皮肤，中央空调良好的制冷让她保持着较低的体表温度。她转身站到落地窗前，首尔午后的阳光热烈地洒在整个都市，凑崎在明亮的光线下低头绽出一个笑容，愉悦又明朗。

周子瑜这个人刚认识的时候会给人那种老成学究的感觉，说话慢条斯理看起来不近人间烟火，但实际上是那种吃到喜欢的面包就会变得像小狗一样的孩子，对于生僻艰涩的知识也有着反感和厌倦，会因为严苛的老师和考试而忧心挂科问题。凑崎原本以为她看个A film也要头头是道分析，没想到道阻且长只是自己假设的栏杆，周子瑜本人被教育得纯情到“姐姐在调情”这种指控都说不出口，白纸一样。

凑崎摸了摸自己的耳朵，回想起刚才感受到的温度。

白纸一样。

平井桃不爱发信息，但为了不打扰周子瑜上课，在小孩上学后她就开始练习发信息，如今已是个中高手，手打键盘快到飞起。她问周子瑜在做什么，登机前收到了回答，周子瑜说自己在听Sana姐姐讲解知识点，平井问她说的怎么样，过了会儿空乘人员过来说马上起飞请您关闭手机，平井在关机前收到周子瑜的语音回复。

“还好……我要睡午觉了，姐姐到了给我发信息，一路平安。”

平井桃心中暖意融融想她的子子什么时候都挂念着姐姐真是贴心，飞机开始加速的时候她突然反应过来。

不对啊，周子瑜从来都没有睡午觉的习惯。

平井桃有种说不清道不明的感觉。

才不过半天，从小养到大的小孩就知道瞒她了。


	14. Chapter 14

平井桃下飞机后和周子瑜发了条Katalk报平安，香港连续几天高温，火舌像是舔在血族的鼻尖。名井嗅了嗅，向平井桃摇摇头：“不行，太受干扰了。”

再怎么强大也是夜间生物，大太阳底下开始侦察依旧难为人。名井招来一辆出租车：“太阳稍微下去点再出来吧，和子瑜说一声我们到了。”

她们把行李放在酒店，又和周子瑜视了三分钟频，她马上还有一节课，名井南不想打扰她的课业，听到铃响就先行道别和她断了视频。屏幕熄灭后平井没头没脑问了一句：“周子不睡午觉的对吧？”

得到肯定回答后她万般惆怅地叹了一口气。

唉。

名井南和平井桃都出门的情况下，周子瑜的专属司机变成了凑崎。有过教训后凑崎开车也变得稳稳当当，周子瑜靠在座椅上，静静听着电台的歌。似乎是转到了凑崎喜欢的歌曲，她轻轻哼着，周子瑜抱着自己的包，目光从窗外移到凑崎身上。

凑崎纱夏在下一个红灯处停车，察觉到周子瑜的凝视，她转过头看着女孩。周子瑜于是低敛着眼，避开她的视线，车载显示屏上可视化音乐波形节奏特效随着甜美的女声跳动着，凑崎等到绿灯还是只能看见周子瑜的头顶，收回自己的注意力，起步加速。她是精敏聪慧的人，当然察觉得到中午那阵微妙的气氛后周子瑜对自己有意无意地躲闪。

但她也不急于一时。她有漫长的时光，而周子瑜青春尚好。

내게 준다고 했잖아요 기억하나요  
不是说过要送给我嘛 还记得吗  
그 꽃은 그냥 예쁜 꽃이 아녜요  
那花不只是美丽的花  
내겐 그 여름이 그대에겐 여운이  
对我来说是那夏天 对你来说是那余韵  
남을 소중한 노오란 꽃이에요  
但对别人来说只不过是那小黄花

周子瑜想，似乎真的到夏天了。封闭空间外的阳光透过透明的玻璃打在凑崎的脸上，凑崎拿出墨镜，挡住太阳的同时也藏住了眼里那点愉悦。

今天回家的时候，顺便买一束香雪兰吧。

下午凑崎其实并无大事，所以周子瑜去上金素敏教授的课时，她也跟着过去。近来有周同学在的地方凑崎会长都像在刷脸一样刷存在感，开始的惊讶兴奋后，周子瑜的同学已经见怪不怪，除去几个偷偷拍照自以为藏得天衣无缝的男生，其他学生认真出了一派首府大学应有的态度。

金教授随堂提问的难度和所有人的恐惧程度持平，在第三个人支支吾吾给出的答案不尽如人意并被记名后，周子瑜终于打破了内心的那道壁垒，想向身边看起来无所事事正在翻杂志但实际成绩优异的学生会长求助。血族不知道敏锐到什么程度，她嘴刚张开凑崎就放下手机歪过头向着她笑了笑，下一秒周子瑜的名字就被教授喊出来。

“来，你回答这一题。”金素敏教授刚入中年就被破格提升，是首尔大医学院有史以来最年轻的教授，与盛名相持的是近乎苛刻的严格教学，第一节课一片站起来的“一问三不知”狠狠地挫伤了这群刚进首尔医大自视甚高的学子们的自尊。

“啊金老师对这届的提问难度有所降低嘛，这么简单的问题答案谁都知道是……”凑崎低着头小声地用周子瑜能听见的音量报出了答案，在特助的帮助下，周子瑜终于得到了金教授这节课第一个颔首微笑：“行，坐下吧。”

她刚坐下，金教授伸出手点了点她旁边：“来，你，凑崎纱夏，站起来。结课的学生来我这做什么？”

周子瑜屏住一口气，颇为紧张地在桌面下面攥紧自己的衣角，凑崎倒是一幅轻松的样子：“因为大四了突然想念老师您的课程，所以回来重温一下。”

金教授兴致颇高：“行，来我让你好好重温，回答这题。”

凑崎扫了眼，快速地回答，金教授再出一题，凑崎见招拆招，两个人把“随堂提问”一提一答成了“随便提问”，到最后问题的难度已经让其他学生明白自己刚才认为的“被为难”实际只是这位教授斟酌之下的简单题目，和凑崎会长这才叫高手过招。

到第五个问题时凑崎叹了口气，当所有人以为她终于败下阵来时她低下头笑了出来，然后和金教授说：“行了金老师，机会留给学弟学妹成么，别让我占了他们时间。”

四周正聚精会神观战的学弟学妹们攥着内心的拳头喊“没占用请继续”。

但金素敏教授轻轻哼了声，朝她摆摆手：“坐下吧，下次别给我来这招，就你主意多。”

凑崎应声坐下，笑眯眯回了声：“纳尼？”

金教授摇了摇头，罕见地露出一丝微笑：“鬼机灵！”

凑崎没把刚才这段插曲放心上，但周子瑜明显心事重重，凑崎几次偏头想问她怎么了，想了想又把关心咽回了肚子里。最后主动开口的是满脸踌躇的周子瑜，尽管已经是课间，她还是压着很小的音量：“对不起，纱夏姐姐，刚刚连累了你。”

金发血族有一瞬间的茫然，等她反应过来周子瑜在说什么事情时，她皱起鼻子，不敢相信地凑近女孩，等凑崎看到周子瑜抿着嘴时，她弯起眼睛：“怎么会在意这种事，嗯，子瑜？刚刚是金老师和我开玩笑，不是在责罚我，不要把这个放在心上好吗，不是什么值得道歉的大事。”

她试图把这个玩笑说得详细点，好让周子瑜相信这不是自己为了安慰她而编造出的故事：“我也是金老师带过的学生，她评为教授的前的最后一届。那时候金老师比现在更严格，班上每次都很恐慌怕回答不出问题要被扣分，所以我每次都会故意说出几个答案好让人听到，金老师从第一节课就开始这样子问我了，每次都是，不是因为你才这样的问我的。因为是外国人所以有时候会装着听不懂来逃开问题，真的是在和老师开玩笑。”

她无奈地拢起眉毛：“金老师，你真的要站在这里听不解释一下吗？我很为难的。”

周子瑜猛地回过头，金素敏教授站在她身后的位置上，而身边原本坐着的学生因为老师的到来纷纷尿遁潜逃或者拿着书包换了座位，她的座位就像在教室里创造了一个真空区域，方圆几个座无人。

金教授朝她笑笑：“都下课了紧张做什么，不问你题目了，放松点，你看看旁边这个大四生，坦坦荡荡做坏事，端端正正厚脸皮，四年一日如开学。”

凑崎指指自己，金教授推了下眼镜：“不然呢，这教室里还有第二个大四生？”

学生会长反驳：“金老师，好歹我每次都会交一份完整的章节总结展示我检讨的诚心好吗，怎么能叫厚脸皮？”

“就你话多。”金教授卷起书本作势要敲凑崎，在她“你如果打我我就躲而且我肯定躲得过去”的眼神下收回手，“算了，教训你也没用。学院要我问你有没有意图继续深造，我知道你拒绝过了但是吧……”

“成啊，我答应了。”凑崎干脆地回答，金教授眼睛推到一半停住，慢悠悠地问：“怎么改变主意了，你确定——”

她目光移动到周子瑜身上，了然地点点头：“噢……这样啊。”

“不是那样。”凑崎哭笑不得，周子瑜对这对师生的过往并不清楚，口齿利索的两人唇枪舌战也没她能当和事佬的地，但此时金教授对她直白而饶有兴趣地观察让她知道火烧到自己身上了。

金教授欣欣然，显然凑崎吃瘪的样子让她心情颇佳，她拿着卷起的课本点了点周子瑜的头：“周同学做出了很大贡献，值得夸奖，但建议你不要学凑崎纱夏，她的知识储备就像脑子里啃了千八百本书一样，一般人跟不上，学她不听课要吃亏的——下次好好复习啊。”

她瞥了眼时钟：“安静，继续上课。“

不怪金教授多想，向来独来独往的凑崎纱夏频发的出现在周子瑜身边，哪怕是深居简出如她也能偶尔在路上听见学生议论被更新在SNS上学生会长的最新动态，再加上之前态度坚决毕业离校的凑崎突然一百八十度大转弯说同意就同意留校深造，她难免会误会。金教授走得快，只听到过学生说话的前半截，后面介绍凑崎远亲周子瑜身份的话往往都说在她走远后，因是她今天进来看到凑崎安静陪着一个漂亮得足以凭一张脸就能不可一世的孩子，第一时间就联系到了先前耳闻。

夏天到了，春天也还没走呢。金教授推了推自己的眼镜。

周子瑜只是看起来少言沉默，但不代表她真头脑延滞听不出金教授的解读，她的解释因上课铃准时的响起而胎死腹中，凑崎看着她纠结又着急的样子忍俊不禁，又在小孩看过来前收起过于明显的笑意。

她辨得出周子瑜情绪的细微差异所表示的心里想法的天差地别，小孩的焦急里没有烦躁焦虑，顶多只是被误会的无奈，凑崎知道这至少都说明了周子瑜并不讨厌和自己一起被牵扯进恋爱关系的舆论解读中，更深层次即，在中午她们偶然地缔造出暧昧联结后，周子瑜并不抗拒或反感把这种暧昧进化成真正意义上的感情。

她知道周子瑜的态度确实如此后，所有的进攻都有了新的分寸。

下午两节课结束周子瑜就跟着凑崎回家，凑崎路上停了一下，等待的过程中街角一家店门打开，走出来一个人，凑崎降下车窗从他那里接过了两个鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸袋，说了声谢谢，把袋子递给周子瑜。

凑崎降下车窗的时候周子瑜就闻到了浓郁香浓的面包气味，纸袋塞了个满怀还温热的面包香登时让她食指大动。她低头轻轻嗅了一下，满足地露出了半边酒窝，抬起头望着凑崎，眼睛亮晶晶的。

凑崎纱夏好笑又满意，回忆起来，周子瑜过生日的时候自己送手表都没见她这么开心。那块手表此时依附在周子瑜的手腕皮肤上指针静静走动着，显然没有与面包争宠的意图。

“虽然喜欢但是也不能当成正餐吃，是平时做零食吃的。”周子瑜刚刚低头时头发滑下来一点，凑崎把那几缕头发撩到她而后别着：“听说这家味道不错所以预定了一点，如果真的好吃的话下次还可以再买。”

“内”周子瑜正处于馋虫被唤醒蠢蠢欲动的状态，一时没有意识到凑崎的举动显得有多亲昵，甚至还软软说了句“谢谢姐姐”。

想不到最后赚好感的居然是面包。凑崎想到之前平井桃说周子瑜喜欢小动物，在证实了面包的威力后她有些心动。

似乎可以养只小狗了呢。

饭后周子瑜的娱乐活动似乎也提供了证明，她跑过来问凑崎能不能看电视，得到肯定回答后盘腿坐在地毯上看《萌犬秘闻》。凑崎切下几片面包又跑了两杯柠檬水放到矮茶几上，躺在沙发上和她一起看幼犬嗷嗷呜呜。只是周子瑜的注意力在小狗上，她的注意力在周子瑜上。

狗狗动动鼻子周子瑜就说可爱，狗狗喝水周子瑜也说可爱，幼犬踉踉跄跄走不稳步，屏幕前的周子瑜被可爱到哼哼，这短短二十分钟绝对是她最不吝夸奖的时间。凑崎躺在她背后的沙发上望着她被可爱感慨挤满的后脑勺，想究竟是养柴犬好还是蝴蝶犬好，她已经开始翻阅犬舍信息了。

看到后半段Endal那里周子瑜又默不作声，凑崎听到她带着鼻音的呼吸才知道小孩哭了，凑崎知道她心软，但也没想到软到这种程度，摸了摸她的头。周子瑜没回身，只是往沙发那挪了点位置，离凑崎近了些。

看完周子瑜先走进房拿衣服要洗漱，凑崎在她起身的时候看到了小孩哭完还是红红的眼睛，也没笑她掉泪后的害羞窘迫，在她进浴室后走进了房间。平井桃让自己陪她睡，不用四舍五入都知道她指的是睡一张床。凑崎打开柜子，看着摆在里面的一床新被子，想了想，把它拿出来放到了客房的柜子里。

周子瑜出来的时候凑崎正等在门口，看到她还湿着头发，让她先坐下把头发吹干。周子瑜进浴室匆匆忙忙只带了换洗衣服，所以洗发液沐浴乳用的全都是凑崎，热风将她的头发扬起，凑崎闻到了和自己身上相近的香气。

凑崎的手指穿梭在她的长发间，有时会误触到她的耳朵或是颈部的皮肤，周子瑜手心慢慢发起了汗。她想，下次还是自己来吧。究竟是这种行为本身具有的暧昧亲密让自己有些不自在，还是凑崎纱夏这个令人缴械投降的费洛蒙实体让自己心旌摇荡，她说不明白。但这种失控的感觉让她有些迷惘的恐慌，让她下意识退后。

床上只有一床被子，周子瑜站在床边有些犹豫的样子，凑崎打开柜门，里面空荡荡的：“啊只有一床被子，不然我去看下家里还有没有其它被子我们两分着盖——”周子瑜的“好的麻烦姐姐了”还没说出口，凑崎就接上了下一句：“——毕竟我好像还没有那么让子瑜信任。”

她在凑崎要走出卧室找被子的时候揪住了她的衣角，在她转过头询问又鼓动的眼神下慢慢烧红了脸：“我没有不信任你……”

她的后半句话几乎隐匿成了嗫嚅：“……一起睡吧姐姐，一床被子也没关系。”


	15. Chapter 15

“Momo她们会给你讲睡前故事吗？”凑崎纱夏侧躺着，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着周子瑜。

周子瑜睁开眼，“纱夏姐姐，我已经成年了。”

凑崎笑，房间里安安静静的，能听见她细细的笑声，像羽绒一样，连带着她的视线一起，搔动着周子瑜的神经。她知道凑崎正盯着自己，小夜灯的亮度能让她用余光也看清凑崎的脸，所以她不敢转过头。

“那会抱着你吗？我记得子瑜的床上有很多娃娃，子瑜喜欢抱着人睡吗？”凑崎身上也有沐浴乳的味道，似乎后来还抹了身体乳，香气馥郁。明明是吸血鬼，身体的热量似乎比自己还大。周子瑜挺直着身体胡思乱想，难以入睡。

平井桃当然会抱着她，早上起来的时候胳膊搭在她肚子上，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭在锁骨那，自己醒的时候她也会醒，但是喜欢赖在床上直到自己拉她或者把她背起来。

周子瑜眨了眨眼：“不会抱我。我睡觉姿势很老实，也不会抱着娃娃睡。”

凑崎轻轻“嗯”了一声，问她：“那我可以抱子瑜吗？抱着胳膊，子瑜做噩梦了可以勾勾我的手指，这样我就能知道了。”

周子瑜阖上眼，没有答应凑崎：“纱夏姐姐和桃姐姐是差不多年龄的吸血鬼吧，从呼吸就能听出我是不是在做噩梦，不用挽着我的。我好困了，姐姐晚安，睡吧。”

于是吸血鬼便没有再说话，周子瑜松了一口气，又隐隐觉得自己不近人情，思绪复杂。

首尔的夜晚下起了雨，夏天雨水来得多又急，淅淅沥沥洗刷着整个城市，她在规律的雨声中真的困了起来，迷迷糊糊眼前亮起一道闪电，随之震响的是声唤醒都市的惊雷。周子瑜感觉床面一抖，身边凑崎轻轻哼了声，然后咬着牙偏过了头。

雷声再起，这次轰轰隆隆，闷沉而漫长，夹杂着突然而响亮的惊雷。凑崎深呼吸了几口气，听到周子瑜犹豫的声音：“那个……”

“雷把你吵醒了吧，没事没事赶紧睡吧很快就过去了。”凑崎怕得要命，也没心思逗弄她，刚想翻过身子背对着隔壁睡，周子瑜拉住了她的胳膊，放到了自己的臂弯那搭着。她像是肯定了什么一样，“纱夏姐姐挽着我睡吧，防止我做噩梦。”

接着她咳嗽了一声：“这样的话，如果害怕，我可以勾一勾手指。”

凑崎的手臂还搭在她的臂弯那，周子瑜体寒，哪怕是夏天身上还是没什么热气，甚至比自己一个纯血族还要凉几分。凑崎能感到她肌肤上的温度，不冷不热，就像她看起来那样。

年上被她慢条斯理的话说得有些好笑，却笑不出来，整颗心被熨烫得舒帖又酸软。

周子瑜这个人啊。

她别扭的，装糊涂的言不由衷的温柔。

“周子瑜。”凑崎纱夏扣住她的手，面对着她，小夜灯的光晕染在周子瑜精致又柔和的侧脸上，连细细的绒毛都很动人。凑崎想，或许她是真的喜欢上周子瑜了。

喜欢到雷声再次响起时身边人轻轻勾动的手指，竟然真的能抚慰她恐慌的神经。

天色渐渐暗了下去，接替而来的是人造的另一种光线，扑撒在逐渐喧嚣起来的街道上。

平井桃把最后一口意面咽下，结束了杯子里剩下那点红酒：“在和周子聊什么？”

名井南低着头，指甲敲打在屏幕上有啪嗒啪嗒的声音：“她说她下课了，吃完晚饭了。凑崎给她买了很香的面包，但是限制了每天的数量。现在在看小狗的纪录片，觉得很可爱，发了一段视频过来。”

京都姐姐挠了挠头，“凑崎纱夏倒是比我想象得靠谱很多欸。”

稍小的妹妹睨了她一眼，然后嗅了嗅周边的气味。除去饭香和油烟的味道，消弭在渐沉天色下的暑气终于蒸出了一点她们想要的线索。

她们在酒店里查了近几年来发生的无头案，最为蹊跷的那些都集中在这个区域。她们不奇怪这位同族或许在这片地界大开杀戒，连千里之外受到三人庇佑的周子瑜他都能伸出手，在属于自己的地盘，他当然更为猖狂。

寸土寸金的土地上本不应该存在废弃工厂这种存在，但这所破败又偏僻的建筑物，确确实实在这里久居多年。这里还有些付不起租钱或是惹了麻烦赔掉房子的无家可归者寄住，接连的无头凶案发生后，贫穷依旧是壮起他们胆子的唯一砝码。但他们也不敢深入厂房，大都瑟缩在大门附近，靠着生锈的铁皮遮挡点夏日或冬风。

听到有人来的声音，正在打盹的几个人睁开眼，又揉揉眼，像是不敢相信两个漂亮女人会来这种地方，有好心的还喊了一句：“美女，呢个地方唔系你哋要嚟嘅，未天黑趁早走吖！”【美女，这个地方不是你该来的，趁没天黑趁早走】

名井只是笑了笑，释放出点威压。那几个人突然一阵不适，再看她们两人时抖了一下，平井从快好几十年没拾起的语言记忆中找出了粤语，慢慢吞吞说：“你哋要走了，我地呢有事要处理。”【是你们要走了，我们来这有事处理】

几个男人对视一眼，虽然不知道要往哪走，但这种诡异的氛围还是让他们站起身子往外动。夏天躲其他地方一晚也冷不死人，但这两个女人明显不太对劲，让人心底发寒。他们这些人都是信命的人，对鬼神十分忌惮，有了预感就会遵从，倒省了名井不少口舌。她和平井桃差不多，走过那么多地方会的语言不少，但隔那么长时间不说也早已经生疏。

那些人走后，血族闻到了空气中逐渐浓郁的血腥味，但没有其他血族的味道。之前平井桃去追盘古的时候说过，开始找不到一点线索，但她放大范围搜索快三十秒后，终于在放出意识的边缘探索到了盘古的消息。凑崎想了想，说开始周子瑜被咬时，她们三个人都在楼下还没发现，大概盘古本来的能力就属于隐蔽性较强的能力，吸完血后精力增强，就更能隐匿声息。

但她们知道盘古就在这里，她们自己的搜索也印证了周子瑜最近一个梦里盘古出现的地点。这座废弃巨大的工厂，是盘古据占的地点。

血腥味大概也是他的邀请函。

平井桃知道盘古大概是杀了人才来迎战，有些不舒服的皱了皱眉。她们站在大门前悠闲得像是来做客，但手都紧成了拳。盘古知道她们的到来，也知道她们的意图必然是不死不休。

黑暗中传来一声咳嗽声。

盘古穿着一件中山装，头发半黑半白，且正在以很快的速度从发根处重新变黑。他很高，极瘦，看起来像个病入膏肓的老人，更不用说他胸口插着一根肉眼可见的粗木刺，像是个能走动的活死人。

“能找到这里，有那个孩子的提示吧？……还赶走了我的备用粮。”

盘古嗓音很低，有一双阴沉的眼，表情却带着笑意：“是我帮了姐姐吗？”

竟然是周子瑜的声音。

名井南大骇，平井桃呼吸渐沉，露出了血族形态，刚要出手时盘古皱起鼻子，模仿周子瑜的表情：“姐姐才和子瑜看过电影，现在要杀子瑜吗？”

“你住嘴！”平井桃怒不可遏，却不敢轻举妄动。盘古读取到了周子瑜的信息，他们第一次交锋时盘古就试图入梦攻击周子瑜。她不知道他用什么方法，不知道有什么作用，更不知道如果她伤了盘古远在首尔的周子瑜会怎么样。盘古虽然年长实力强，实力却并非攻击性技能，他又有伤，知道自己无法打过两个联手九百年默契无比的天生血族，靠着周子瑜制约自己。

盘古低声笑着，声音一会是自己的一会是周子瑜的，“真是了不起的孩子，能力居然是意识攫取。可惜不自量力，初生牛犊来试探老虎，反被老虎饱腹。”

是诈！

名井南一瞬间就明白了，周子瑜所梦到信息是盘古所希望的她知道的，为了就是将她们引到香港来，留周子瑜一人在首尔。名井南现在唯一庆幸的就是周子瑜并不知道凑崎的能力，因此盘古也无法共享这个信息，如果那边凑崎能为她们争取多一分，让她们想到如何剥离这两者的意识，救了周子瑜的同时就能顺势杀了盘古。

另一边的凑崎纱夏却束手无策。

当然，她可以伤到控制着周子瑜意识的盘古，但寄生的思想会在同时重创周子瑜。两败俱伤对盘古来说还可以恢复，但对周子瑜，凑崎对结果心知肚明。

周子瑜咬着牙，睁着一双赤红的眼，当她从睡梦中被盘古强行夺取意识时她就在努力对抗，但势单力薄，无人能助她，尚为人类的精神力和活了一千五百年的老妖精有着无法弥补的差距。

凑崎按着她的手，不让她伤害自己，靠在她耳边施加着威压说话：“周子瑜，子瑜，不要听他说话，听我的声音。”

“可惜不自量力……”周子瑜的牙齿磨出了令人牙酸的声音，她喘着气，努力不去说话。凑崎沉着眼，不能再恨。她的嘴唇就靠在周子瑜的脖子边，用力挣扎的少女梗着脖子，血管里的血液也在反抗。

凑崎说：“子瑜，下面你要听我的话。”

她咬了下去，尖牙刺入周子瑜的皮肤，直至血管，周子瑜发出了短促的一声痛呼，一双赤红的眼茫然失神。凑崎松开一只手，咬开了自己的手腕，把流血的手腕送到了周子瑜嘴边，轻轻地说：“喝一点就好。”

她不能眼看着周子瑜被盘古夺取意识，哪怕这招再烂，她也必须要使出来。

她在初拥周子瑜。

周子瑜静静看着她，凑崎方才在她体内注了血毒，此时虽然痛苦，但却短暂地让她与盘古的意识相分离，恢复了清醒。

血族的手腕还在流血。

“你要听我的话。”

“喝一点就好。”

周子瑜闭上眼，贴上凑崎的手腕。

盘古突然皱了皱眉，这点细小的表情泄露了一丝慌张，平井桃不喜欢坐以待毙，察觉到事情有变的一瞬间她迅速进攻。

平井心里还有周子瑜，不敢下死手，名井南在旁周旋防止盘古逃脱。今晚哪怕尽数折损于此她们也要杀了盘古，否则毁的就是周子瑜。她们谁都不能承担这种后果。

她们留了余手，盘古又比她们年长近五百年之前又吸了不少血，虽然不是攻击能力，她们也不占优势。平井越着急破绽越多，盘古却似乎无心恋战，只想匆匆离开。名井南心知肯定是首尔那边的变故，但不敢确定是好消息还是坏消息。平井一爪子挥过去，盘古躲闪不及被抓伤了脸，惨叫一声就要跑，平井桃踹了过去，又踩上他的背，脚尖压在那根木刺上。盘古登时不敢再动。

盘古捂着脑袋，似乎在遭受极大的折磨，名井南刚想说话时她的电话响了起来，凑崎疲惫的声音传来：“杀了他，然后你们赶快回来。”

那端随后没了声音，名井随即朝平井桃使了个眼神，平井用力踩了下去。

和凑崎想象中的一样，初拥失败，但拖延了时间，为周子瑜争取了摆脱盘古的机会。

周子瑜向她点了点头，她明白那就是击杀的机会。

清醒不过两三分钟，盘古的残存意识开始负隅顽抗，在周子瑜的脑袋里苟延残喘。凑崎这次没有再出手，她也无能为力。这是周子瑜自己的战争，她已经具备了反抗的能力

在血族试图初拥周子瑜的时候她就发现了，刚注入血毒后先受折磨的不是周子瑜而是自己，凑崎能看到自己的脉络鼓了起来，像是有气流在其中穿过，但她知道那是血液，是她浑身的血液沸腾一般在逃窜。

不能契约的存在。

她早就预想过，却始终不敢确认的事实。

周子瑜是天生血族。

周子瑜继承了盘古的记忆，也知道了一切。

异香的血液是因为转化期已经开始，期间提前被唤醒的话就会像曾经的凑崎一样陷入失控的境地，如果没有被唤醒等到二十四岁也会像名井她们那样正式蜕变。

被盘古追杀是因为天生血族血液中的巨大能量。盘古七百年前和另一位天生血族大战受重伤，侥幸活下来，胸口的木刺却成了他永恒颓弱的死穴，他寻找多年救命方法，因此创设了蛛网搜集信息，后来得知了尚未蜕变的天生血族之血可以救他一命。天生血族千年难遇，如果不是周子瑜转化过早，血味传了出去，他也不知道自己好不容易等到了周子瑜。近一百年他感觉自己身体越来越虚弱，每次只有刚吸完血才能保持力量，盘古清楚自己时日不多，所以哪怕得知她身边有两个天生血族，哪怕他要将平井她们引来必然要暴露自己的位置，都要赌一把。

变数是凑崎。如果三个九百年的天生血族施加威压，盘古的意识就能被逼出去。他知道周子瑜身边必然会守着一个血族，那么留一个和她不那么亲密的似乎对自己比较有利，他把名井南和平井桃两人引离首尔就是为了让凑崎和周子瑜孤立无援。天生血族只能被杀死，无法被契约，试图初拥者也会受到反噬。盘古没想到凑崎真的想到初拥这一招，并且在遭遇反噬后坚持喂血促成周子瑜的转化。

力量得到凑崎血液增强的周子瑜战胜残存的盘古意识可以说是轻而易举，过了一会儿她长吁一口气，睁开眼，凑崎靠在床沿，脸色苍白，手机掉在地上，她连捡的力气也没有。

“没想这样的。”凑崎朝她笑了笑，气色太糟糕，本来明亮又招人的笑容现在看起来有点惨淡。

与自己力量增强同时进行的，是凑崎的迅速虚弱，天地反噬在呼吸间隙掠夺着血族。

周子瑜伸出手，抚摸着凑崎的发梢。

凑崎纱夏只猜到初拥能打断盘古，也知道会发生反噬，但不知道反噬如此厉害，在半知半猜的情况下为救刚认识不久的孩子送出一条命，说起来不算是她九百年人生里的得意事。但此时周子瑜疼惜又复杂地看着自己，她居然没有什么后悔的心情。

她甚至有些想笑。像平井，像名井，露出血瞳时都是凶狠又高贵的样子，到了周子瑜这，眸子水光盈盈又温柔干净，像只红眼睛的小兔子。

她蹭了蹭兔子伸过来的手，轻轻喘了口气。

尖锐又强烈的刺痛已经漫上了心脏，连呼吸都困难。凑崎疲惫又困顿，难受得皱起眉，至此时生理的痛苦已经让她没有精力再在周子瑜面前伪装。周子瑜在意识里过滤出了属于盘古的那一部分，古老又庞大的知识储备告诉了她自己该怎么去做。

她喊了声凑崎的名字，一字一句，郑重其事。这是她平常说话的语气，却没有哪次内容让她觉得这样重若千钧。

“凑崎纱夏。”

笑着，皱着眉头，抱着自己舔舐伤口，说自己是个坏人，为别人出头，给自己辅导功课，调戏自己，买了好吃的面包，以及刚刚睡前抱着自己的胳膊、轻轻勾动自己的手指的凑崎纱夏。

周子瑜想，在其中的某一个瞬间，自己是动了心的。

她倾身向前，还沾着凑崎血液的嘴角贴上了她抿着的唇。

她吻上凑崎。


	16. Chapter 16

凑崎纱夏似乎很久都没有这样长时间陷入深眠，原本因为初拥被反噬烧灼的血液被安抚冷却下来，困意像潮水一般冲刷着她的神经。

她睡了很长一觉，醒过来的时候没看到周子瑜，倒是名井南坐在椅子上，神态复杂地看着她。

“结束了吗？”凑崎困顿地问出口。

名井南的脸色缓和，语气软了起来：“结束了。”

凑崎点了点头：“那就好。”

她尚未清醒，脑子少见地处于待机状态，过了会儿五感六识回来了，凑崎才想起来自己坠入睡眠前发生了什么。

她意识游离，手指碰了一下自己的嘴唇。

名井南原本静静搁在桌子上的手突然地敲了一下，凑崎回过神，在养大周子瑜的年下同族面前，有些心虚的感觉。

但触感依旧明晰，她甚至有些脸红。

名井看她这样，满肚子话咽了下去，抿着嘴站起来，在屋里徘徊里几番，最终走到卧室门口，犹豫着说：“不管怎样说……这次要感谢你。其他的——算了，你先休息吧。”

她拧动门把走了出去，门打开的时候凑崎闻到了房子里有白粥的味道，有人在厨房。

“你要不要——”朴志效朝着凑崎卧室那边使了个眼色，名井笑笑：“没事，Sana现在和普通人差不多，感知觉的退化大概要几天才能缓过来，隔着门我们说什么她也听不见。”

朴志效把灶台上的火给关了，合上锅盖。

“子瑜今天怎么样？”她拉开餐桌前的椅子坐下，名井拉开相邻的椅子坐在她身边。

“听桃说一切都很好，除了用血量开始会比我们大一些，其他时候都和平时没什么区别。观察了三天都是这样，我稍微安心一点。”每次到周子瑜的话题名井就会变得健谈起来：“我们也不太了解……我们把她当成普通人类孩子来养，没想成她原来也是天生血族。”

“也不怪你们，你们把子瑜养得很好，至少胜过我看过的九成家长。”朴志效这些年看过来的，见不得名井她们因为这种事自责：“再说本来天生血族就罕见，同族之间都很少碰面，你和平井相邻产生已经是意外，谁能想到子瑜也会是。”

名井南不置可否：“这次谢谢你的那个表姐了，提供了那么多信息。子瑜虽然继承了盘古的记忆但还不能很好的运用，我们又怕出意外不敢让她多读取。如果不是你的表姐可能我们现在还是一头雾水。”

名井笑了笑：“虽然看上去是个面冷的人，但是很热心肠。”

朴志效摆摆手：“不用和俞定延客气什么的。我这么些年没把和你们的交往透露给别人，怕被其他人看出端倪，毕竟普通人知道你们存在也没好处。谁知道俞定延这家伙研究血族那么深。这次如果不是我接到你电话一时心慌说漏了嘴她主动提起，我到现在都发现不了这个百科全书原来就在这。”

“她好像不和你们家人一起住？”名井南起身，打开壁橱，拿出一幅餐具。

“她原本是我舅舅那边最受宠的小女儿。人又漂亮性格也好，但当时考学校的时候高分报了神学。本来我们家吧，除了我外婆，其他人不怎么信鬼神也和鬼神一道没关系。她就因为这件事和家里闹得不快活，跑去留学还偷摸去学了神秘学。回韩国后就搬出家了，后来工作去了京都。”朴志效很熟悉俞定延的样子：“还是蛮有经历的一个人。”

“你和她很亲的样子？”

朴志效拿起勺子，把粥盛到碗里，又从冰箱里拿出了泡菜，挑了一点放到碟子上：“小时候就玩的好，她和我性格很对盘嘛。而且后来她学神秘学的事情被家里知道后就断了她的生活费，她开始人生地不熟赚的钱只能勉强凑一半学费，我那时候找借口从家里拿钱，汇给她撑一撑。”

“以前隐晦问过她吸血鬼的事，但她一直说不知道不了解都是假的，这家伙骗我这么久不知道为什么——欸——”朴志效脑子里一些琐碎的线索串了起来：“我刚有没有说过她和家里不愉快的原因还有她在留学的时候交了一个女朋友，但她女朋友从来不和我们见面的，你觉得会不会……”

“这种事情，她不说，我们也很难猜，但我觉得有可能。志效，你能不能再问问定延xi？等子瑜的情况确定了我们改日想再次拜访。”

名井端起餐盘，走向凑崎的房间——凑崎现在血都喝不了。

朴志效擦了擦手：“名井啊……”

“嗯？”名井回过身。

朴志效说：“这也是子瑜自己选的路，你们做到自己所能做的一切了。”

名井一只手搭在门把上，无声回答她：谢谢。

然后她开门进入卧室，朴志效坐回自己的位置上，轻轻叹了口气。

“还渴吗，是羊血可以多喝一点，不用担心。”平井桃摸摸周子瑜的头。

“不渴了姐姐。”周子瑜坐在餐桌前吃完了午饭，把杯子还给平井桃：“我觉得现在似乎一天一袋就可以了，没有开始的那种感觉。”

“嗯……”平井勉强笑了笑，却没有很雀跃的样子。她这几天都会刻意去回避一些话题，她怕周子瑜还没做好准备，又或者怕自己还没做好准备。

周子瑜若有所思看着她，过了会兀自低头无声笑了笑，头靠在平井桃肩膀上。

“姐姐还是放不下吗？”

平井轻轻嗯了声，伸出手捏着周子瑜的耳朵：“我是怕你……子瑜，我们是会活很长很长时间的，长到可以不计算时间。所以自由对我们来说很重要，一百年可以呆在同一个地方，两百年三百年，总有突然某一个瞬间你会觉得自己该离开了。但现在，你被不可逆的、永恒的和另一个人绑定在一起，生死与共，分享点滴。”

她很少会这样长的去说教，通常情况下平井对周子瑜的教育都是“快乐就好”“想做什么就去做这是你自己的人生”，这番话她想了很久。看上去心思单纯的姐姐偶尔露出了成熟冷静的另一面，周子瑜知道她必然深思熟虑自我纠结了不知道多少回，因此听得很认真。

“当然那个时候，同意初拥肯定是最好的选择。如果凑崎因为你出什么事，你会一直内疚永远无法释怀。我只是——唉我不知道这件事对你们来说算什么。凑崎纱夏是个不错的人啦而且她的举动确实争取了时间但这种事情不是……”

“姐姐。”周子瑜的话说的很小声，但平井立刻停下来，“你说，子瑜，姐姐在听。”

“姐姐，如果我说，我确实喜欢纱夏姐姐呢？虽然像姐姐说的，很长很长时间，我不知道可以喜欢多久，但至少现在是不会后悔选择缔结契约的心情，也没有觉得遗憾。以后的事情，可以以后再说。那么长的时间里，总有其他的路，其他的选择，如果那时候有了不同的想法，可以再去考虑。”

平井桃没立刻回答她，过了会儿周子瑜坐直身子，平井站起来，和名井南一样来回踱着步子，周子瑜就这样眼带笑意的看着她。

就这样来回半个小时，平井停下了步子，走到周子瑜面前，认真地问：“喜欢她对吗？”

周子瑜点头：“喜欢，虽然不知道纱夏姐姐怎样想，但是我喜欢她。”

平井呼出一口气，神情明朗起来：“那就喜欢吧，喜欢就好。”

她的眼神坚定又柔和：“子瑜这么好，凑崎会喜欢你的。”

周子瑜突然张开手，抱住了平井桃的腰，眼睛闪闪的，有些话就从她很深的瞳仁里传达出来。平井感觉可能什么都没有变，周子瑜依旧全身心地相信她，她依旧可以毫无障碍得读懂周子瑜。只是现在她开始真的要接受，这个她从幼小的牙牙学语看到长大得落落大方的孩子，终于开始负责自己的人生，而她再也不能全权为她遮风避雨。

周子瑜蹭了蹭她的小腹，像是小狗讨要抚摸。她的声音闷闷得憋在平井桃的衣服里，每个字却都很清晰得敲打在平井心头。

“你们一直陪在我身边，让我觉得自己真的很幸运，能和姐姐们一起生活，真的真的太好了。”

她不怎么会说体己话，很多时候都是行动比话多，偶尔这样子吐露真心话也都是说的不漂亮很普通。但平井知道这些普通里藏着周子瑜的小心细致，被隐晦平均地分配在了每一个普通的瞬间。这个孩子从来都不是大张旗鼓做事的人，所幸长时间的相处中，她们都知道如何去珍惜她不动声色的温柔。

平井揉着她头顶软软的头发，“会陪你一直走下去的啊。”

小孩子重重地点了一下头，空气窜进缝隙的时候那一小块被濡湿的衣料凉凉地贴在平井皮肤上。她心里软塌塌陷进了一角，弯下身子，亲了亲周子瑜的头顶。

在名井走出去之后，凑崎理明白了事情经过，她知道现在名井平井她们一定清楚发生了什么，但现在她没心思匀出头脑来考虑她们怎么看自己，周子瑜的一个吻让她陷入沉睡，清醒后依旧头脑昏沉。本来垂死的自己现在除了有点虚弱哪哪都是正常的，除了刚转化的周子瑜谁也没那么大本事。她不想去猜测周子瑜其实只是本着那一点善心来施舍自己的，凑崎觉得自己不至于那么糟糕。

凑崎胡乱地想着，名井打开房门，端着餐盘走进来。

凑崎一惊，想直起身子却没有力气，名井放下餐盘，把她扶起来：“你还没有从反噬中恢复过来，大概要过几天才能回到原来的状态。”

“麻烦你们了。”凑崎有些受宠若惊，虽然知道名井南现在这幅态度和周子瑜脱不了干系，但几百年一次能受人照顾的感觉还是很好。

“是我们麻烦你了。”名井把碗筷摆好：“刚醒你大概只能吃这个，如果什么时候你觉得能力回来了就可以正常饮食了。”

“谢谢。”凑崎接过碗和勺子，慢慢吃了起来。名井走到门口：“我过会再进来。”

“等一下。”凑崎放下碗：“你不用这样来回出入，我没有觉得不便，有什么想说的也可以现在就说。”

名井南吸了一口气，快步走了回来：“你和子瑜契约了。”

“啊？”凑崎皱起眉：“不，我尝试了初拥但是没有成功所以被反噬了，子瑜她还是……”

名井握住她的手腕举起来，“你们契约了。”

凑崎看到自己右手上多出了一条像是红色丝线的纹路，环绕着无名指成圆戒状，尾端往下直至隐入静脉。

“天生血族不能被初拥只能被契约……子瑜她，答应了你的初拥，所以和你产生了契约。”名井南放开了凑崎的手腕，叹了一口气：“我们问了一个很了解血族知识的人，她说契约无法解除，永生永世都会影响契约双方。”

“那子瑜她……”

“她很好，现在桃在带着她。”名井直直望进了凑崎的眼睛，露出的罕见的咄咄逼人的姿态：“Sana，我们当然不希望契约会制约你什么，但现在事已成定局，你和子瑜的人生从此被捆绑在一起……把你扯进这场战斗中非常抱歉，也很感谢你能这样帮我们。但不管怎么说，如果你对此感到厌倦反感、想要离开想要挣脱的时候……”

凑崎的眉毛越皱越紧，这种严肃的神态在她锐利的五官上显得很有威慑力，但她听到最后却突然松开了眉心的结，甚至还笑了出来。

名井南一脸严肃看着她。

凑崎收起笑容，但明显放下了那种紧张的对峙感：“南，我说实话，你们不要太在意。其实和同族结伴对我来说并不是那么重要，我自己一个人走了很多年，并不是一定要认识你们才能让我的人生完整，所以说，我对周子瑜所做的很多事情，和你们没有太大关系，我们认识不过几个月，还没有到过命的交情。”

她把话说得不那么单刀直入，但最后还是忍不住在名井面前为自己讨要一个公道。

“我只是，因为周子瑜是周子瑜而已。”

“如果我不在乎她，我不会做这些事，这场对话也就没有发生的必要。而现在我在乎她，这场对话也没有发生的必要。你不必那么担心。”

名井沉默了好一会儿，等凑崎再次端起碗细嚼慢咽时，她才望着凑崎点点头：“我相信你。现在既然你醒了，今晚子瑜会过来……我觉得你们应该好好谈一谈。”

凑崎呛了一下，名井终于露出笑容，开门走了出去。

离凑崎的家越近，那道红色的纹路就越热。周子瑜看着慢慢上升的楼层数字，无意识地摩梭着自己的手心。

“那个，姐姐……”周子瑜在走出电梯门，突然停下了脚步。

平井桃拍拍她的肩膀：“一会儿我也会离开。你和凑崎纱夏好好聊聊，不用担心的。”

周子瑜自己输入密码打开凑崎家大门，平井桃没有进门，等周子瑜回头，她向周子瑜招招手，“去吧。”

平井桃不能说自己完全放心，但这终究是只有周子瑜自己才能解决的问题，她再劳心也无用，不如放手。

名井她们刚离开了，屋子里一片漆黑，周子瑜打开灯，换好拖鞋，走到主卧门口。手上的纹路几乎在发烫，她捏紧拳头，轻轻敲了敲门，凑崎软软喊了一声“进来”。

卧室里凑崎只开了床头灯，戴着金丝边的眼镜，面前摊开着一本书。她摘下眼镜，朝着周子瑜笑，拍了拍自己的床沿：“进来坐吧，不要只站在门口。”

周子瑜真的就听话地坐了下来，她静静看着凑崎，却还没有组织好对话的开头。

凑崎和她对视着，突然伸出手，抚摸着周子瑜的脸，手指摩挲过她的嘴唇。

周子瑜的脸慢慢红了起来，却没有躲开。

凑崎轻轻地说：“子瑜，有件事情我不清楚，我想你来解答一下。”

她没有等周子瑜回话，自顾自地说：“契约这件事，真的需要接吻才能完成吗？”

周子瑜的脸彻底红了，连耳朵都烧了起来，凑崎满足地弯起眼睛，凑上前，“既然是双方的契约，也要我亲亲你才算公平。”


	17. Chapter 17

凑崎知道不能操之过急，没怎么造次，她只是亲了一下周子瑜的脸颊，头搭在她肩膀上，声音轻轻的，但她知道这个已成了血族的孩子能听到她的每一个字。

“子瑜，你愿意被我初拥，是因为什么？以后和我永远捆绑在一起，不会后悔吗？”

周子瑜心里有些软，习惯了凑崎一切皆在掌握中的胸有成竹，第一次听她这样小心翼翼去确定什么。她指尖拨着凑崎的金色的发尾，天生的好心肠让她不会在关键时刻吊人胃口，她摇了摇头：“如果和姐姐说永远不会后悔，姐姐也不会有多相信，但我现在确实没有这种心情。”

“初拥不需要接吻。”周子瑜主动提出这个问题，耳朵红红的，稍微偏过点头，凑崎看不见她的神情，但能感觉她的脸颊贴着自己的头发，有些害羞的小动作，“愿意被初拥，是因为……因为我喜欢纱夏姐姐，不想让你死去，不想让你离开。”

她垂在身边的手贴在了凑崎的背上：“因为在乎你。”

脸红的变成了凑崎，她挪开自己的身子好让自己能看见周子瑜的脸，舔了舔唇，似乎有点不敢相信是周子瑜说出了这样直白的话。但一向很温和内敛的小孩这时候用和所说的话一样直白而坦率的眼神看着她，虽然耳尖还是烫的，目光却没有躲闪。

原来是很勇敢的人。一直都很勇敢。

“纱夏姐姐……”周子瑜迟疑地叫了一声，拇指擦过凑崎的脸颊，连带着那点湿润的泪痕。凑崎摇了摇头，搂着周子瑜的脖子钻进她怀里。她很清楚这种感觉和契约没什么关系，她很清楚就像自己说的那样：因为是周子瑜。

“子瑜，你现在不要后悔。”凑崎说：“你永远都不要后悔。”

——每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟，但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这火，然后走过来，陪我一起。我在人群中，看到了她的火，我快步走过去，生怕慢一点她就会被淹没在岁月的尘埃里。我带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走得上气不接下气。我结结巴巴地对她说，你叫什么名字。从你叫什么名字开始，后来，有了一切。

凑崎以前很喜欢梵高，喜欢他的疯狂喜欢他不被眷顾的天赋，同时又很羡慕他，羡慕他有家人羡慕他痛苦的同时还有热情。活了那么久总有些腻烦的时候，闲暇时她读过梵高的故事，看到他写给提奥的信，试图更理解他，却在读到这里时放下了书。梵高没有接受自己的孤独，但凑崎早就习惯了，她把书塞回书架，再也没有打开过，她想，终究还是不一样的。

她无法靠着虚妄的幻想度日，希冀有人看见自己的火。凑崎纱夏是百年前葬身意外的孤魂，声名埋土几百年，今人不识。她有一颗死了的心脏，没有火，也没有烟。

但就从这一句喜欢开始，从自己那一滴眼泪开始，凑崎才意识到，拒绝承认的是自己。装成不在乎装成很习惯，虽然不需要被拯救，凑崎纱夏从未适应过孤独。

直到现在，感情有了理智所根本不能理解的理由。

满是六便士的街上，凑崎抬头看到了月亮，她不是火，也不是烟，但静静地呆在那里，就是夜里的光，是凑崎心头传来的久违声响。

从周子瑜这个名字开始，有了一切。

周子瑜有些讶异，说不惊慌是假，她稍显局促地揽着凑崎的肩膀，轻轻抚摸着她的头顶。一直以来凑崎在她面前的示软撒娇有多少属于游刃有余的有意而为，周子瑜清楚得很，但因为凑崎长了一副好面孔，再加上她知道凑崎只是觉得有趣并非想要干坏事，便一直很纵容她。

只是今天不一样。

周子瑜清楚，今天凑崎的示弱不一样。凑崎蹭了蹭她，稍微使点劲把周子瑜压得一歪，扶在床沿上。现在的她还只是普通人，但周子瑜已经是吸血鬼，能被自己这样摆布不过是说明她对自己毫无防备。年下睁着眼略带困惑地看着凑崎，凑崎倚近一点，亲了一下她的唇角，又捏了捏她迅速红起来的耳尖，贴着她耳朵：“周子瑜，我喜欢你啊。”

她声音慢慢小了起来，但每个字的意思都明明白白：“是认真的喜欢。”

周子瑜另一只贴在她背上的手蜷了起来，抓紧了她的衣服。凑崎察觉到了她的迟来的羞涩，抿了抿嘴露出一丝笑意，没有说话，靠在她肩膀上。周子瑜不是第一个闯进她生命留下痕迹的人，但却是第一次她想要留在身边的人，好像是这个孩子自带的安心感让人松懈，本想惊起水花的自己反被惊扰了平静。

传说荆棘鸟只会选择最长最锋利的荆棘落脚，停止飞翔落地便是要迎接死亡。凑崎以为自己是那只可悲的荆棘鸟，如果真的不再游荡，等待的结局将更悲惨。

但周子瑜不是荆棘，是可以歇脚的楠木，是一片柔软的海。那股子锐气都带着天真和温和，是有棱角的礁石，也是磨平礁石的浪潮。

“名井你已经连输四把了要不然歇一歇吧。”朴志效看着屏幕上连环蹦出的miss和人物骤降的血条，忍不住说出来，她已经要被这两个吸血鬼紧绷神经放射出的情绪带得焦躁不安，放着的半瓶红酒都快被她清了。

“唉……”平井桃瘫在沙发上叹气，另外半瓶红酒就是她喝的。但她其实不怎么会喝酒。

朴志效被她们折磨得眉头深锁。

平井桃看了眼手表，撇了撇嘴：“周子今晚大概不回来了吧。”

电视屏幕上蹦出一个大大的Game Over，名井南面无表情的把手柄放到茶几上，轻轻的一声让平井桃一抖，慢慢回头望过去。

“我睡觉了。”名井南站起来，看了眼她们两喝空的红酒瓶，摇了摇头：“志效你记得吃解酒药再睡，立柜第五排里面有药。Momo收拾一下。”

平井桃感受到了空气中的低压，一声没反驳点点头。朴志效小心向着她使个眼色，平井继续摇头，等名井南进房后，她把空间屏蔽起来，好让名井听不到声音：“我不要去，小南生气的时候很吓人的。”

“好歹你是姐姐啊！”朴志效酒喝多了也不顾形象，翻了个大大的白眼：“名井这样子我真的不敢呆下去了，我觉得子瑜一刻不回来我一刻就无法呼吸。”

“小南也不像妹妹…”平井桃小声嘀咕着。

朴志效扫了她一眼，把红酒瓶放到厨房，走回来继续搭她的话：“你们有想好子瑜现在和凑崎纱夏怎么办吗？”

平井撇撇嘴，枕在自己的胳膊上，瓮声瓮气：“我也不知道。但子瑜和我说了，她喜欢凑崎。我看都这个点了还没回来，大概凑崎也喜欢她。”

“嗯她喜欢凑崎那不是——”朴志效顿了下：“她说她喜欢凑崎！”

平井懒洋洋抬起眼扫她一下。

朴志效压低声音：“那名井知道这件事吗？”

“我觉得她早就知道了。”平井说：“她接受的其实比我早。但现在一会没事一会烦躁可能是…我也不知道，其实我也很烦躁。凑崎是好人没错啦，愿意舍命救子瑜，不管因为什么，这种功劳不能被抹消……我们只是，感觉这个进度——唉烦死了我也不知道。再去拿瓶酒吧。”

朴志效赶紧叉住她：“你慢着！再让你喝我觉得名井就要爆炸了。”

平井不做声，但听话地坐回椅子上。朴志效问她：“那你们……因为凑崎是吸血鬼？”

“我们也是吸血鬼，子瑜现在也是，没这个原因。”

“不……其实也有。”平井闭着眼，沉下声音：“你也知道我们活了多久，可能过往有很多事情都不方便或者根本不能和别人说。我们…确实有担心凑崎有很复杂的过去和经历，子瑜或许可以理解，但不一定可以很好的处理。我们说是要放手让她去做，手放开了，但依然很担心。”

“那就以后处理啊。”朴志效看着钟表，指针指向两点：“子瑜现在也是吸血鬼了，无尽的生命，以后的生命里也会遇见很复杂的选择，开始处理不好，但总会慢慢学习，变得熟练。”朴志效轻轻笑着，时光在她眼角处留下了公平的纹路，本来明亮的眼睛现在总有点韵味悠长的感觉。她是个人类，十几年的时间对她来说，已经是很长很长。

平井心里忽地一酸：“志效，你要当吸血鬼吗？”

“什么啦。”朴志效嗤了她一声，看到她表情才意识到她是认真的：“你突然说这种话干什么？我对自己现在的活法很满意，当个人类也很好。”

酒精让平井桃有些感性，她吸了吸鼻子：“但是你会老，会死去，很多事情都来不及完成了。”

朴志效愣了一下，看着平井红红的眼角，突然笑了笑，摸摸她的头：“那我就享受有限人生中已经完成的事，好好体验还在经历的事就好了啊。本来对每个人来说，不是所有事所有人都重要的，我把握住重要的就好。”

她忍不住拍了拍平井安静的脑袋。

名井南不像妹妹.

平井桃也不像个姐姐。

凑崎晚上喝白粥没饱，力气回来点胃口也回来点，她有些饿，周子瑜原本想说点份外卖，但这个点餐馆都关门了，她犹豫地打开了冰箱门，拿出些食材，又跑进门问凑崎吃不吃鸡蛋饼。

凑崎看着她衣服上沾到的面粉，眼睛一亮，细细软软说了声“要”。

周子瑜家里的伙食向来有做菜如实验、用量精准得不行的名井南负责，所以她对做菜既没天赋也没练习，继承的只有名井认真的态度。做出来的鸡蛋饼外表看上去不尽如人意，但好歹吃起来还算下得去嘴，周子瑜看了眼表，只给凑崎盛了一点——太迟了，吃多了似乎不太好，凑崎现在身体又很差。

年上从开始动筷子起就没说话，周子瑜惴惴不安以为不合她胃口，凑崎咬尽最后一口才放松开眉眼说子瑜做得很好吃。周子瑜松了口气，把盘子放进厨房，又折回来把漱口水递给她，结束后问：“还有什么要做的吗？”

凑崎摇摇头，周子瑜迟疑一下：“那我……走了？”

“欸——”凑崎哭笑不得：“你现在回去干什么？”

“我没和姐姐们说要在这里过夜。”周子瑜看了眼手机：“现在都十一点了，得快点回去。”

“谁来接你吗？”凑崎连珠炮弹一般：“平井名井不久前才结束战斗让她们多休息一会儿哦，如果你是飞回去被监控器拍到了也会很麻烦，按照正常方式回去如果遇见坏人你出手被认出是吸血鬼那就更麻烦了——所以你还不如今晚先住在这里呢，明早回去。”

她低下头：“更何况，我现在能力还没回来，如果晚上有什么要做的或者要去喝水吃东西，连床都下不了，一个人会很为难的。你留下来，Mina和Momo她们一定能理解的。”

周子瑜慢慢走回来：“我的睡衣放在哪里…”

凑崎笑眯眯示意：“第二格，麻烦子瑜啦。”

周子瑜露出一点似笑非笑的表情，望向凑崎，又移开目光，没有半点责怪意味地指控：“纱夏姐姐，真的是很狡猾。”

凑崎看她走进浴室，从怔愣中回过神，心满意足躺回床上。

可是你很喜欢啊。

周子瑜把头发吹得半干，这回自然地躺在了凑崎身边，凑崎抱住她的手臂，周子瑜从体温上感觉真的非常吸血鬼，凑崎心想，扣住了周子瑜的手，也是冰凉的。

“纱夏姐姐，你困吗？”周子瑜突然问。

“不困，吸血鬼日夜是颠倒的。”凑崎说：“但因为适应社会所以会晚上睡觉。”

周子瑜沉默了一会儿：“南姐姐的作息就像普通人一样，我这几天晚上一直睡不着，白天才会困，以为是自己的问题，问了桃姐姐才知道原来姐姐们也不是那么像人类。”

凑崎知道她还有话，静静听着。

周子瑜轻轻笑：“可是姐姐们为了照顾我，变得真的很普通人，早上起来做早饭，晚上催我上床睡觉。从小到大都是这样，也从来没有告诉过我其实这些事情对她们来说也需要调整，其实她们也不工作，完全可以照着自己方式来。纱夏姐姐，有看过影音室里的家庭录像吗？”

“看过。”

“姐姐有没有觉得不可思议？”周子瑜皱着鼻子鼓着脸颊，憋不住气的时候又呼出一口气，像是在玩什么和自己较劲的幼稚游戏：“我开始也觉得不可思议。有些涉及到吸血鬼的对话的碟片被姐姐们收了起来，后来我找到了。我以前了解的吸血鬼是书里电视里看到的，不然就是杀人如麻不然就是美丽优雅，但影片里的姐姐们，大部分时候都是抱着我，从拿着奶瓶喂我到拿着小勺子喂我，我爬在地上学走路，姐姐也会伏在地上教我站起啦。一点都不像吸血鬼。”

“我……”周子瑜的声音抖了抖，凑崎揽住她的腰，拍了拍她，“所以我，不管是人类还是吸血鬼，对姐姐们来说，我只会是周子瑜。什么事情都不会改变这一点。”

凑崎收紧了自己的手，鼻尖蹭了蹭周子瑜的脸颊，语气温柔得像是喟叹。

“我知道。”

因为知道这一点，所以明白你有多珍贵。

因为知道人性复杂，知道人心难测，知道世界变数众多。因为走过很长的时光，见过爱侣反目成仇，见过至亲拔刀相向，见过一袋金子换人命。见过圣人喜复悲，顽石亦落泪。

你能告诉我自己有多坚持，我觉得真的很好。


	18. Chapter 18

“凑崎，你出来。”

这几天凑崎纱夏充分享受到了什么叫属于周子瑜的特殊待遇。

周子瑜似乎是和平井桃她们说了什么，这几天她们都没来，她还请了几天假，一直待在凑崎家。凑崎发现周子瑜虽然属于提前觉醒的天生血族，但并没有经历自己那样的煎熬，心有惴惴问周子瑜身体有没有什么不舒服的地方会不会渴血，周子瑜说没有，好像因为契约的缘故自己稳定得像当了很久的吸血鬼。

她说这句话的时候打开了寿司盒子，抬起头问凑崎：“姐姐你多少岁？”

凑崎捡了一块军舰寿司塞嘴里，哼哼呜呜听不清声音。

周子瑜歪着头，看着她欲盖弥彰的样子笑道：“纱夏姐姐比南姐姐大。桃姐姐是嘉应元年转化成血族的，也就是1145年出生，如果说姐姐你比桃姐姐大的话——”

“久安元年出生的啦！1145也是1145！”凑崎把寿司一整个吞下，噎得不行，周子瑜递给她一杯水，凑崎难受得满眼是泪：“我要被噎死了——周子瑜你真的有够坏心眼。”

“我只是问问。”周子瑜给自己夹了一块寿司：“我今年才成年的，姐姐。”

凑崎盯着她，慢慢眯起眼，周子瑜感觉到了恼羞成怒的大阪人此时有些危险的意图，走为上计要去厨房，还没起身凑崎就探过来把她压在地毯上。

“觉得自己很吃亏吗？子瑜，现在年上是很有市场的哦。”凑崎轻轻捏了一下周子瑜的脸，周子瑜笑着偏过头，“姐姐是年年年——”

她拉长的声音被迫中止，凑崎咬着她的唇角，稍微探出的尖牙压在柔软的唇边有轻微的刺痛，呼吸打在周子瑜脸颊那里，周子瑜仰着头轻轻吸了一口气，推了一下凑崎的肩膀。凑崎退了回去。她舔了舔唇，有点血腥味，凑崎咬破了她的嘴角，洋洋得意地向她笑。

周子瑜露出深思的表情：“我今晚要回家。”

凑崎拉住她衣角：“怎么啦，生气了吗？我也是受害者呀子瑜。”

周子瑜坐下来，揪了一块面包：“没有生气。顺便说一下，姐姐，南姐姐听说你恢复的差不多了，今晚你要和我一起回去。”

嘴角的伤口又出了一点血，她再次舔了舔唇，这回轻轻皱起了眉，好整以暇露出一副可怜的表情：“好疼啊。”

这要是给那三位家长看见了可完了。

凑崎饭也不吃了，一点一点挪到周子瑜旁边：“其实舔一舔伤口就能好的子瑜子瑜。”

周子瑜往旁边移动一点，故意不去贴着凑崎，“我不喜欢舔嘴唇。”

凑崎眨了眨眼，周子瑜突然反应过来这句话似乎包含着一些她自己无意带入的暗示，连忙解释道：“也不喜欢别——”

大阪人凑上去，“可是我很喜欢欸。”

周子瑜被她的动作带得重心后移，手肘撑着自己的身体不倒下，凑崎纱夏蹭了蹭她，满眼笑意：“如果是子瑜的话，我是非常喜欢bobo的。”

也只有在自己的地盘才横。

周子瑜眼光斜睨了一眼凑崎，大阪人此时正老实地站在朴志效身边打鸡蛋，但因为撒了快半碗，一会儿就被委婉地请出了厨房。凑崎下意识走到周子瑜这边，但平井桃正靠在周子瑜身上，她脚步顿了一下，坐到斜对面的沙发上。

“姐姐，我想了一下，我现在可以继续上课了。彩瑛一直在给我发消息，我也觉得差不多。”周子瑜看着电视，突然说出了毫无关联的话。平井桃挠挠头：“我不太清楚你现在的状态适不适合去人多的地方……”

“纱夏姐姐和我一起就好。”周子瑜点了一下还在发呆的凑崎：“契约之后，她可以及时感知到我的异常，而且我读了一下那个人的记忆：契约加速了我的转化稳定性，我不会有什么事的。”

这是她第一次当着大家都在的时候提起契约这件事，凑崎有些意外地盯着她，但周子瑜向她小幅度地点了点头，一幅没关系的样子。

平井看了眼凑崎，闷闷地回了声“好吧”。

和名井南比起来，读出平井桃的情绪未免太简单。凑崎知道，平井一方面感谢自己伸出援手，另一方面又实在不满意她收回手的时候把人家辛苦养大的小孩也给带了回去。契约这件事虽然非自己本意，但到底自己是占了便宜的人，平井桃真的不满也说得过去。

“凑崎，你出来。”

平井桃突然站起身，周子瑜按住她的手腕，一脸疑惑的样子，平井桃摸了摸她的手心：“去看看小南的甜点有没有做好。”

周子瑜松开手，想了半天：“那你们快点回来吃甜点。”

平井出了门就消失在黑暗中，凑崎跟着她，到了更远的郊野才停下。平井桃踢着地上的小石子，也没说什么，凑崎就静静待在旁边。

“子瑜她，有和你说什么吗？”半响，平井开口，好像觉得还不够明确一样，她加了一句：“情感方面的。”

凑崎伸手盖了一下唇角：“我也喜欢她。”

“哦。”平井应了一声，一颗石子被她踢进了远处的树里镶着，凑崎吸了一口气，往后退了几步。

“我不是叫你出来打架的，毕竟现在子瑜和你契约，受伤了也不好。”平井桃转过身认真地说，这种时刻能看得非常清楚周子瑜的成长也有她很大一份功劳：都喜欢用真挚的语气说别人不知道该怎么回答的话。

“当然我不是不满意你啦，说实话你还是不错的。”平井叹了一口气：“只是以这种方式开始，我觉得很奇怪。“

凑崎点点头。

“之前小南回来，也和我说了你的想法。你是因为子瑜所以做出这一切是最好的，我们最想看到的，毕竟我们不想用这种东西绑架你，因为契约了所以叫你怎么怎么样。”平井矮下身，拿起一颗小石子把玩在手心，没头没脑问：“你知道子瑜很喜欢小狗吧？非常非常喜欢，狗狗傻瓜的那种。”

“我知道。”凑崎说：“看到狗狗节目都会很开心。”

“对。”平井笑出来，好像想象到了周子瑜看着屏幕上毛茸茸的小动物而眉眼弯弯的样子，“所以我们想要给她带一只小狗养的。但是她二年级的时候放生兔子，因为不放心家养的野外存活率，最后我全找回来带进家养了，还去给每只兔子做了绝育，养了四五年。兔子走后才想到，是不是应该养狗狗了。”

“子瑜开始很兴奋，她想小狗想了很久，和我们说去救助站领养。后来突然就说不养了，只愿意捐钱给救助站但是不愿意养小狗了。我和南当然很困惑，问她她也不愿意说，只是眼睛红红的看着我们，我们也就不追究答案了。”

平井低头笑了笑：“有一天我们陪她一起去救助站，她和小狗玩得很开心，我就问她，子瑜，真的不要带一只小狗狗回家吗，你上学的时候姐姐可以照顾它哦不用担心。”

凑崎知道平井桃说这么多绝对不只是为了告诉她周子瑜的童年，但饶是她这么聪明的人，还是没能明白这段故事的用意。

“她说，”平井桃把小石子放回地上：“‘姐姐，小狗的生命和人类的生命比起来是不是很短，我怕它离开的时候自己会难过。’然后她就哭了，抱着我和小南，哭得我们一头雾水，我们哄她说不会的子瑜养的小狗一定会很长寿，她说：可是我的人生也很短，到时候难过要怎么办。”

林间吹过一阵风。

“以前只以为她太善良，心思又重，所以说这些。”平井桃站了起来，拍了拍手上的灰，抬头看了眼月亮：“几个月前才知道，子瑜那时候就知道我们是吸血鬼了。现在回想她的话，她其实是在担心自己陪不了我们多久，怕自己的人生太短，离开时我们会难过。”

凑崎心头涨得难受，她撇过眼不去看平井，但那边的同族笑出来：“不要这样苦着脸，Sana，你严肃起来好奇怪。”

凑崎扫了她一眼。

“我们说是合格的家长，但其实很多时候都是子瑜在教我们。她是很细心的小孩，但又很敏感，什么事情都会先考虑我们。很多时候看起来没反应，但心里已经想了很多。要给她时间去慢慢表达，比起说什么，她通常会选择陪在身边做什么。”平井收起笑容，慢慢地说：“我们家小孩，真的是很温柔善良的一个小孩。”

“你说喜欢子瑜，我相信你。只要和她多接触，没有人会不喜欢她。我说这些，不是想要教你怎么去做怎么去和她相处，我只是……”平井看着凑崎：“我只是想要告诉你她真的很好。”

“我知道。”凑崎走到平井身边，和她并肩看着簌簌林间。

“我不会自诩说我是个好人。实话讲，平井，我转化得比较艰辛，所以做过的事可能也比较多，和你们相比，历史可能更复杂。快九百年，当然有人知道我是吸血鬼，但结局都不算很好，后来我也不敢去挑战人性。”凑崎垂下眼：“所以开始对我来说，子瑜不是例外，她不是第一个我认识的并且认识我的人类。但后来……才发现，她不是例外，没有任何一个先例可以参考，她不是例子。”

“我觉得你可能也知道，活了那么久，我们都想要有希望，但希望令人痛苦。”凑崎轻轻地说，眼光里都带着温柔：“可子瑜不是希望，她是未来：不是我对她寄托什么，而是她在为我打造什么。”

“你应该知道你进来的话，姐姐她们都知道的吧？”周子瑜靠在床上预习课本，看着大摇大摆走进来关上门的凑崎：“客房有什么不适应的地方吗？”

“不适应没有你啦。”凑崎把房间屏蔽好，笑眯眯地掀开被子躺在另一半床上，周子瑜虽然露出了一幅无语的表情，但还是往里面挪了一点，让凑崎不至于挂在床沿。契约带来的默契让她们现在的相处仿佛带着几百年的熟稔，凑崎乱想，像在一起很久的样子。

凑崎看她认真地翻着书，偶尔还对着孙彩瑛发过来的笔记勾勾画画学习，眼角的笑意就没有掩下去过。本来吸血鬼就感官敏锐，凑崎又毫不遮拦，不多时周子瑜就看不下去了，放下书歪过头：“纱夏姐姐为什么一直盯着我？”

“因为你好看。”

“我知道。”周子瑜快速回答，“但还是很奇怪。”

凑崎摸着周子瑜的袖口：“哇我才知道原来子瑜是很臭屁的小孩，我还以为你要谦虚一下。”

周子瑜轻轻哼了声，没有反驳，但勾起了唇角，那个小酒窝露了出来。

接触的时间久了才知道周子瑜和看起来很不一样，有点自恋有点冷幽默，很喜欢认真地说一些话让人哭笑不得。但不管哪一种，都很可爱。凑崎在心里加上这一句。

“不好奇今天我和Momo出去说了什么吗？”她挽着周子瑜的胳膊，小孩无奈地用另一只手把书放到床头柜上，偏过头看凑崎：“好奇，但大概知道和我相关。”

“对。”凑崎伸出手，捏着周子瑜的发尾：“其实都是些小事，但知道之后就感觉更喜欢子瑜了。”

周子瑜敛下眼，脸红了起来。

“子瑜，抱抱我好不好。”凑崎小声要求。

周子瑜虽然不明所以，但还是张开手臂，凑崎松开她的胳膊靠了过来，钻进她怀里，脸贴着她的颈窝，周子瑜收紧手臂。声音虽然低，但是带着小小的笑意：“我也非常喜欢纱夏姐姐。”

凑崎笑，鼻息打在她柔软的皮肤上。

真的越来越喜欢了。

第二天一早去上学，教室门口看见了等候多时的孙彩瑛。

“你吓死我了子瑜啊，连着几天都不见人影，我去问姐姐她们说你生病了不方便见人！”孙彩瑛踮着脚探了探周子瑜的额头：“你现在没事了吧？”

“没事啦。”周子瑜笑道，昨晚和凑崎排练了很久，今天终于可以熟练地撒一次谎：“突发流感，怕传染给别人才不让你见的，现在已经全部都好了。”

“康复就好，今天中午一起吃鳗鱼饭，祝贺你重返健康。”孙彩瑛把书包放下。

“那也带我一位好不好，不然孤家寡人吃饭很无聊。”凑崎的声音传过来，学生会长坐到周子瑜身边，和孙彩瑛打了个招呼：“彩瑛早安啊。”

“学姐早安，当然可以啊，一起吃嘛。”孙彩瑛满不在意地说，凑崎皱着鼻子娇声娇气说谢谢彩瑛，周子瑜看她一副轻车熟路的样子才知道她今天早上问自己这样子说话可不可爱是什么意思。

“子瑜同学！”突然伸出一只手拍了下周子瑜的肩膀，周子瑜还没来得及回头，就听见身后的人叫了一声收回手：“我的天这是静电嘛……”

周子瑜勉强回忆起来：“你是…朴……”

“朴政赫！”男生揉着手露出高兴的表情，“原来你还记得我的名字啊！”

只是记得姓而已没必要这么激动屁孩。凑崎在一旁目光带电地笑着。

“请问有什么事吗？”周子瑜礼貌地问，朴政赫挠挠头，害羞地说：“是这样的，之前我们不是一个小组吗？今晚我们小组有一个聚会，想问你和彩瑛同学有没有时间去参加，同学间交流一下。”

凑崎冷笑，什么聚会明明就是联谊。

“不好意思。”周子瑜摇头，“我今晚有约了。”

“其实你也可以带人一起多一点人也很热闹——”听她不去，男生明显很着急。凑崎不想让她们的关系打扰到周子瑜的日常生活，但这种程度的搭讪已经足够引起她的不满，她深吸一口气想要说话的时候周子瑜开口了，坚持且温和地说：“不好意思，我觉得我恋人应该比较喜欢两个人一起。”

“你……你……你……”朴政赫连说了三声里都没能从挫败中缓过神，孙彩瑛满脸震惊的表情也佐证了这句话的突然，连凑崎都没能缓过神，甚至不知道怎么接话。

周子瑜点点头：“对，我的恋人。”

一片沉默中，上课铃响了起来。


	19. Chapter 19

“周子瑜你和医生谈恋爱吗怎么生个病突然就有恋人了？”孙彩瑛把鳗鱼肉戳的都是洞，小腿在桌子下晃来晃去。

“其实……”周子瑜有些为难，却不知道要怎么解释。

“没要逼你啦恋爱自由我懂的。”孙彩瑛满不在意地叉了一嘴沙拉，“你想说的时候再说。”

“是和我。”凑崎把刚送过来的猪排切好，推到桌子中间：“子瑜在和我谈恋爱。”

孙彩瑛嘴里的蔬菜刚咽下去，听到这句话呛了一下，弯着腰捂着嘴咳了好几声，周子瑜拍着她的背递过来一杯气泡水：“你觉得很奇怪吗？”

“你开什么玩笑，我觉得很奇怪才很奇怪。”孙彩瑛好不容易缓过气：“我只是诧异这也太突然了，而且你们不是…欸没有关系啦其实，喜欢就是喜欢不用在意这点。”

“我们不是亲戚。”凑崎看孙彩瑛一幅欲言又止的样子有些好笑，“之前说是名井朋友是亲戚是因为怕别人背后议论，我不常在学校露面，突然在子瑜身边打转别人会说东说西。”

“啊，那你们早就在一起啦？”小老虎好奇得尾巴都要摆起来了，周子瑜因为没和凑崎对过口供，现在突然推翻了原有的身份设定，她怕自己说漏嘴便只是低头咬着鳗鱼。

“不是啊。”凑崎把自己的鳗鱼捡到周子瑜碗里：“是我开始喜欢子瑜，先追求的她。”

周子瑜叉着沙拉的手一抖，油醋汁沾到了衣服上：“我去一下洗手间。”

但脸红的太明显，好像不是为了衣服才去的。

凑崎目送她离开，眼里带着促狭的笑意。孙彩瑛望着她：“那学姐你马上毕业了要怎么办？”

“我答应了学校的留校，硕博连读，差不多可以和子瑜一起毕业。”凑崎手指在桌沿上敲打着，“感觉彩瑛你很不放心我？”

“有点。”周子瑜不在，孙彩瑛也不避着，“但我还是觉得学姐是个好人吧。”

凑崎莞尔：“你们这个年纪的小孩，真的很喜欢用单纯的好坏来评价人。”

周子瑜从洗手间里出来，正在门口擦着手，凑崎偏着头看她，用孙彩瑛能听见的音量说：“不过我现在就是个好人。有点不放心也没关系，子瑜是第一个，也是最后一个。”

她侧脸的线条分明，但看着周子瑜的目光是温柔的：“关于我的传闻里，应该没有不守信这一条。”

“那一言为定哦学姐。”

周子瑜恋爱的消息很快就在SNS上传开，但神秘的恋人却一直没有声音，当事人不受干扰，一脸淡定地走进教室里，几个男生气呼呼“西巴是哪个臭小子”的话还没有说完，就被突然出现在门口的周子瑜吓了一跳。

“虽然刚刚被你听到了，但他们现在还在讨论是哪个臭小子。”凑崎在桌子下挠着周子瑜的手心：“但也说不到我头上。”

“纱夏姐姐。”周子瑜收回手，拿书拍了一下凑崎的胳膊：“上课了，不要这么无聊。”

她摊开书摆在桌子上，一本正经，唇角却弯了弯。

刚成为吸血鬼还不怎么适应，周子瑜听课的时候总被敏锐听觉捕捉到的各种杂音扰得错过重点内容，上午就是这样，下午也没有丝毫改善，她有些着急，长呼一口气。凑崎正在看金老师给她发的学业安排，听她一叹立刻抬起头：“怎么了？”

“我听不清。”周子瑜压低声音，凑到学生会长耳朵边：“声音太杂了，心跳声呼吸声翻书声什么的都被放大，老师的声音反而被干扰了。”

凑崎放下手机：“是我疏忽了。”她拉着周子瑜的手：“我来教你集中。”

毕竟是九百年的存在，在凑崎的带领和精神力疏导下周子瑜渐渐适应起来，第一次能成功屏蔽杂音而专注于一个声音时周子瑜兴奋得不得了，但碍于课堂纪律面上保持淡定，凑崎却看得清楚——她耳朵动了动。

快点下课。温良恭俭让的学生会长盯着教室前方的钟表。想亲亲她，快点下课吧。

“姐姐你是小狗吗？”周子瑜脸上还有凑崎的口红印，凑崎蹭着她的脖子：“子瑜才是小狗，我今天才发现原来子瑜的耳朵也会动，是小狗吗？”

“才不是。”周子瑜哼了一声，在凑崎再次倾过来的时候却没有拒绝。她坐在凑崎的椅子上，凑崎折着腰吻她，她开始还有点不习惯这种亲密的方式，但几天过去已经被凑崎时不时的偷袭锻炼得麻木。

“你真的很喜欢亲人。”周子瑜偏过头去避，“而且你怎么……”

“我没谈过恋爱哦。”凑崎直起身子，望着周子瑜的眼睛就像撒娇的柴犬：“事先说明一下。你不要多想。”

“我才不会因为这种事情…”周子瑜话没说完就站起来，从小冰箱里拿出一杯矿泉水，凑崎靠在桌子那里对着她了然地笑，周子瑜斜了她一眼：“你干嘛这样看着我？”

“看你好看不可以么。”凑崎走过去背后抱着她的腰：“看子瑜喜欢我喜欢得不行所以感觉可爱。”

周子瑜拧瓶盖的动作顿了一下，但没有反驳凑崎这句话。凑崎脸颊贴着周子瑜的蝴蝶骨，她衣服上有木质的香气，因为刚刚出了点汗所以皮肤上有点熨帖的热度。凑崎不知道为什么突然有些紧张，她揪着周子瑜的腰侧的衣服，听她小口地咽着水，连耳朵都在发痒。

拧回瓶盖的时候一滴水滴在了凑崎的手腕上，是冰的。她一惊，手不自觉收紧，周子瑜被她的动作带得退了一步，困难地回过头：“纱夏姐姐，可以松手了。”

凑崎赶忙把手给松开，才发现自己手心出了汗。

周子瑜面色奇怪地低头望她，凑崎因为有些心虚不敢直视。年下把水杯放到桌子上，清清嗓子，却不知道该说什么。实际上因为契约的缘故，刚刚凑崎那一点异常她也并非全无感觉，水滴惊到凑崎的一瞬间她仿佛被火燎了一下，明明刚喝了几口水，还是感到口渴。但凑崎的难堪同样共通了过来，让周子瑜也有些不自在。

她并非懵懂婴孩，虽然不是全部都懂，但也明白那代表什么。

“我送你回家。”凑崎从抽屉里拿出车钥匙，钥匙划过桌面发出声慌乱的噪音，周子瑜低着头应答一声，装作没有看见凑崎失了冷静的步调。

盘古的威胁已经消失，周子瑜自然回归了一人一房，朴志效因为工作原因不得不返回京都，走之前把留在周子瑜房间用来防盘古的符还全部收了起来。

洗完澡出来下楼的时候，名井南正在玩游戏，但状态一般，周子瑜坐在餐桌前看她这关卡了好几回，咽下嘴里的面包，拍拍手上的面包屑又去洗了个手，回来的时候从电视柜下面的拿出另一副手柄，盘腿坐到名井身边。

“姐姐开双人吧。”

她个子高，往前倾屈着身子显得很别扭，名井南从沙发上抽出一个长靠垫放在周子瑜背后：“靠着舒服点。”

周子瑜笑笑，把垫子往名井那边挤了挤，“那姐姐也靠着。”

名井开了双人模式，开头一两把周子瑜因为不太熟练也卡关了，但两个人打了很久的游戏稍微磨合一下就可以配合得很好，十五分钟后名井南看着屏幕上蹦出的Mission Completed的字样，伸了个懒腰，把发热的主机关了。

回身的时候周子瑜还是保持着那个姿势，温顺的眼睛盯着她，名井把手柄收好放进电视柜里，矮身又坐回小孩身边。

“怎么啦？”名井南仰倒在靠垫上，头枕着周子瑜的肩膀。她太瘦，肩膀总有些硌人，但不管什么时候都很稳妥，名井不是喜欢肢体接触的人，性格又相对含蓄，唯独这个动作成了偶尔放松的习惯。

“姐姐不高兴。”周子瑜说，陈述句语气让名井愣了一下，她目光投向正在切水果的平井桃，平井赶紧举起手示意自己是无辜的。

“我没有不高兴。”名井收回目光，轻声说。

“嗯那姐姐就没有不高兴。”周子瑜手搭在名井的小腿上，指腹温热。

名井张开了手，周子瑜便把手放上去紧紧握着，名井问：“为什么觉得我不高兴？”

“感觉。”周子瑜回答，过了一会儿又说：“姐姐做什么事情都很认真，连打游戏都是。”

“因为我老不通关所以觉得我不高兴吗？”名井南勉强地开个玩笑，周子瑜配合得哼哼了几声，沉默下来又轻轻说：“因为姐姐走神所以知道姐姐不高兴。”

她侧过头，观察不到名井的正脸，只能看见这个角度下她藏在刘海里愁苦的眉心：“姐姐因为我的事烦心，对吗？”

“有点哦。”名井收住手，换个姿势环住周子瑜的胳膊，“会觉得姐姐很自私吗？因为子瑜长大了有自己的生活了有另外要陪伴的人而感到不高兴，这不是姐姐应该做的。”

“我很少和姐姐耍脾气。”周子瑜说，看着茶几反光的桌面：“但有一次很久都没和姐姐说话，姐姐后来问我原因我也不愿意说，姐姐还记得吧？”

“当然记得，你十二岁的时候。”名井抿着嘴笑：“我和桃都着急了，你脾气好，真的很少这样子。”

周子瑜低下头：“因为不好意思啦。”

“那时候姐姐去接我放学的时候看到了我们班的新转校生，她爸爸背着她，然后姐姐说‘还是小小的有趣’……”周子瑜嗫嚅着：“可我那时候已经开始长个子了…”

“原来是因为这件事吗？”名井仰起头忍不住笑出来，“所以那年生日愿望是个子长慢一点吗？”

满十八岁的小朋友把头缩在姐姐背后不肯去看她：“对，因为觉得姐姐认为我不有趣了。”

“我没有。”名井南把她从背后捞出来，知道她害羞便不去看她的脸，“我一直觉得你最可爱了，谁都比不上子瑜可爱。”

“其实也不是什么大事吧，因为这件事情几天都无精打采的不去和姐姐说话。”周子瑜额头抵在名井锁骨那里，几根头发翘起来蹭在下巴上，“但是，是因为在乎姐姐才这样子的。因为在乎姐姐所以才会在乎姐姐对别人怎么样，但现在知道没有关系，姐姐最关心的还是我啊，谁也改变不了。”

名井突然明白了。

拐弯抹角说着六年前的小事，其实不过是想告诉她自己不可取代。自己对她，她对自己都是如此。血族没有眼泪发泄感情，但喉里哽得难受，名井只能一下又一下摸着周子瑜的长发，告诉她自己明白。

“我也最关心子瑜哦。”平井桃不知道什么时候走过来的，坐在沙发扶手上。她知道名井和凑崎谈过和自己谈过都不够，解她心结的只能是周子瑜，但没想到在她指明前一场谈话存在的必要前，周子瑜已经知道怎么去温和处理关于这件事所产生的敏感话题。

但低沉的氛围存在的时间不要太长才好，现在需要她去安慰这两个眼眶红红的妹妹。

“我和小南一样觉得子瑜最可爱哦。”平井桃伸手戳着周子瑜头顶的发旋，小孩子笑着钻进名井怀里去躲开她的攻击，名井在周子瑜看不见的方向伸手握住了平井桃的食指，做出了“谢谢”的口型。

1145久安元年生平井桃，此时终于宽心地笑了。

凑崎洗完澡躺在床上，周子瑜回家后她也没有什么别的活动，索性拿着平板看BBC的宠物纪录片。

明明自己一个人生活了很久，现在却会因为少了一个人在身边而感到别扭。真是可怕的习惯。

凑崎打开Katalk想给这位“可怕的习惯”发信息，消息发过去后一直显示未读，凑崎走起了神，思绪飘到今天下午，突然起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“疯了…”凑崎低喃着，盯着自己的手背，好像那滴水珠还停在那里，她揉了揉自己的眉心，忍不住笑着摇摇头：“我在干什么啊，疯了吧。”

周子瑜的回信姗姗来迟：“手机留在楼上充电没看到你信息。”

凑崎收敛起心神，打着字：“没事，现在在干什”

周子瑜的回复比问题更先到达：“刚进房间现在在预习金老师的课。猜你应该想问我现在在干什么。”

“乌卒卒，子瑜真聪明。”大阪人把原本对话框里的内容删除，发出了新的信息：“现在很迟了，都不想休息吗？”

“可还是不困。”周子瑜回复：“南姐姐说要花点时间适应才可以调整过来，但是也没关系，虽然不睡觉，上课的时候也不会太困。不过我会尝试早点睡。”

“好。”凑崎都没注意到自己眼角挂着笑意，偏头看见梳妆镜里的自己才发现现在的神情和几分钟前完全不一样。

“那子瑜，晚安，明天见哦。”

凑崎的语音任人谁都是笑得开心的样子。

半响，周子瑜也回了一条：

“晚安，纱夏姐姐，明天见。”

周子瑜放下手机，解除了房间的屏蔽，虽然说一句晚安不是什么值得害羞的事，但一想到两位血族姐姐也许都会听见自己深思熟虑的晚安，她还是完全没必要地有了做贼心虚的感觉。

“晚安，纱夏姐姐，明天见。”

凑崎愣了一下，点开语音，周子瑜的声音透过扬声器听得明白。

语气温柔，平静，短句间隔着长长的呼吸，连晚安都要考虑很久的样子。

凑崎猛地把手机捂在枕头上，镜面机身照出她明显红起来的脸，黑色的摄像头缀在上面，像是下午那时候周子瑜了然的眼睛。

真的疯了吧。

*最近说的太多的不想一直低沉下去，不管怎么样都对孩子们持有信任所以会走过去的。

*不知道大家还记不记得第五章的时候子瑜对语音什么反应

*凑崎能在子瑜面前掉眼泪是因为两个人契约了，属于例外情况。


	20. Chapter 20

几场雨后，首尔的温度也凉了下来。虽然周子瑜已经是冷热不惧的吸血鬼，名井还是习惯性的在入冬后买了毛线回来，现在已经织了快一个月。

凑崎坐在地板上看着名井手上已经成型的围巾，戳了戳平井桃：“Mina真的很贤妻良母呢。”

平井一向脾气好，却容易在凑崎这里炸毛，崩溃地喊：“你刚吃完薯片都不擦手，我新买的运动服！”

周子瑜在准备期末考试，因为要吃晚饭了才跑下来，这时还坐在茶几前面勾着笔记，嘴里还念念叨叨各种复杂名词。听到她们吵闹，她抽了一张餐巾纸递过去：“擦一下手。不要老惹桃姐姐，你们是又想打架吗？”

平井蹭过去搂着她肩膀：“我都不敢和她动手好吗，要是玩大了伤到你怎么办！”

周子瑜视线被她挡着，只能把笔放下把她揽着：“姐姐，这样马上要摔着了。”

“有地毯不疼。”

“但是姐姐会丢脸。”

平井桃气哼哼地把她往里面挤了挤，稳稳当当地坐在沙发上。

名井南听见烤箱提示音，放下了手里的毛线把烤三文鱼拿出来凉着，周子瑜闻着香味跑过去，名井把胡椒粉罐递给她：“子瑜马上考完试有什么打算吗？”

“想出去旅游。”周子瑜拧着盖子，“兼职的事，下一学期再考虑吧。”

“没事，”名井莞尔：“家里不缺你一个赚钱，想锻炼的话可以迟些，假期轻松点过。”

“周子——想去哪里玩？”平井桃仰着头喊，这样的姿势让她的发声听起来十分吃力，周子瑜端着盘子把她的身子往下压：“坐好姐姐。日本，我想去关西游。”

凑崎愣了一下，和突然停止挣扎的平井对视一眼，捧着沙拉出来的名井脚步顿了顿，把碗放到桌面上，“叮”的一声。

“为什么突然想要去关西？”平井桃问，周子瑜低下头望着她：“因为姐姐们和我都与关西很有缘分。”

“好。”名井南把碗筷摆好：“那假期就去关西游吧，我来订机票。”

要说近乡情怯，此时心情最复杂的还是凑崎。

她从转化那日起就没回过大阪，时隔几个世纪再次踏上故土，走出机场时她竟有些恍惚。

周子瑜牵起她的手，凑崎回过神看她，身边的高个子面色平静：“我猜你应该也不认识路，所以昨晚我和南姐姐研究了一下地图。”

名井轻轻点了一下周子瑜的后背：“行了，计程车来了，走吧。”

周子瑜勾了下凑崎的手指：“走吧。”

和首尔不一样，和东京不一样，和曾经也不一样。

人也不一样。

凑崎记得自己仓皇逃离的场景，过去多久都记忆如新。她厌弃又害怕如野兽一般的自己，回忆却不能像那把火烧个干净，让她变成一个没有过去的人。

“我有点渴。”周子瑜突然停了下来，平井一瞬间紧张起来的表情让她意识到自己刚刚那句话造成的误会，她赶紧摆手，“喝水，是喝水。”

凑崎被她的动作带得也晃了晃，听到她说什么，从过去中抽离出来。周子瑜的手不算温热，那点凉意却扑灭了记忆里的火。

“桃和我一起去买水吧。”名井南拉着还没说话的平井，七拐八绕不知道去了哪里的便利店，留下周子瑜和凑崎候在原地。

她们坐在街边的椅子上，望着对面涂得花花绿绿的建筑外墙，小孩子的涂鸦自然不会精细，但创意十足，凑崎饶有兴致地观察着，直到周子瑜开口。

“纱夏，”这次她没有用敬语，也省去了姐姐：“我读到了一些关于纱夏家的文字。”

凑崎眨了眨眼，慢慢转过头看她。

“志效姐姐走前，把定延姐姐的联系方式给了我。”周子瑜呵出一口气，在冰冷的空气中那些水蒸气氤氲了她的侧脸：“我听说她有很多书，想着或许可以找到一些线索，所以提出借了久安前后的一些大阪地域志，定延姐姐很大方地借给我了。找了一些日子，终于在一本游吟诗人的日记里找到了凑崎这个姓氏。”

“‘在吃饱喝足后，我又打算继续上路了。’日记上这么写，”凑崎意识到周子瑜正在读那篇日记：“‘多亏了凑崎君的援助，才撑过了暴风雪，我说自己以后会报答凑崎君，凑崎君爽朗大笑说不是大事。我左右翻翻，拿出离家时父亲赠我的八尺琼勾玉挂饰，虽然不是传说中的神器，只是兽牙制成的小玩意，并不值钱，但这是我唯一可以回报给凑崎君的东西。凑崎君婉拒了我，我便要系在凑崎君小女纱夏的门头。我实在有愧，凑崎君救我一命，我连件像样的东西都没法给他。但凑崎君依然没有接受，说作为父亲赠此物自然是希望中村君游历平安归来，中村君应当好好保留，他作为父亲守在纱夏的身边，就是纱夏的八尺琼勾玉，会让纱夏平安光明长大。我许诺凑崎君，往后若是功成名就，必会重礼报答，就这样，我再次启程。’”

周子瑜说得轻松，但凑崎明白，自家不是什么大户名门，这样偏门的书籍她不知道翻了多久找了多少本，说找了些日子只是让她宽心的托辞。她说的这位诗人，凑崎并不认识，想来是自己小时候发生的事，但“凑崎君”三个字还是让她神色一动。

“这位叫中村正雄的诗人此前有说过自己在哪里遭遇了暴风雪，对比了下其他书里的位置和仍然保留着的古建筑。”周子瑜望了眼四周，“纱夏的家应该就在这里。”

她轻轻拨开挡着凑崎眼睛的发丝，又收回了手：“你之前和我说你再也没回过大阪。不知道是什么样的过去让你一直没回家，‘是家人的原因吗’也这样猜想过，但纱夏成长为这么温暖善良的一个人，纱夏的父母也应该是一样的人，就放弃了这样的猜想。纱夏，我总觉得自己很不了解你。”

周子瑜低下头：“我不知道你过去发生了什么，甚至也不知道你为什么会喜欢我，来的路上还在想这样直接把你带来，试图窥探你不愿意被我知道的过去，是不是太唐突了。因为不了解你的过去有什么，所以也不能很轻易地去说些无关痛痒的安慰，这样子突然带你回大阪，我……过去是无法改变的，但以后我会陪着你。”

她最后一句没有组织好语言，情真意切却又硬邦邦的，话不算多的孩子今天倾吐了那么多，最后的真心全藏在这句硬邦邦的承诺里。但湊崎明白，她哪里需要周子瑜说得那么清楚，她大费周章瞒着自己找了那么久，找到了自己一直不敢面对的过去，又在过去面前许下自己的未来。

“子瑜，”凑崎牵着周子瑜的手，抬起来，轻轻吻了一下。有一片雪落在她眼睫上。

居然下雪了。

她轻轻笑了一声：“好巧。”

周子瑜困惑地看着她，不知道这一句“好巧”因何而出。

“我在大阪生活了十七年，从来没有一次见过雪。后来去了很多地方，看到了很美的雪景，也想过如果能看到家乡的雪景就好了，但没有勇气回来。”凑崎笑得温柔：“不过之后知道了大阪的气候很难下雪，遗憾的同时松了一口气，好像多了个借口不回来一样。”

雪飘到了周子瑜的手背上，很快地融化，留下湿润的痕迹，她认真凝视着凑崎。

“但现在我终于回来了，而且居然看到了下雪的大阪。”街对面的幼儿园放学了，铃声过后老师带着一群小朋友出来，小孩子看到雪兴奋的大叫起来，拽着老师的手让她看，不停喊着“奇跡です”，连老师都诧异地抬头望了望，伸出手接住雪花。 

“雪对大阪来说，是少见的奇迹吧。所以我觉得的好巧。”凑崎说：“我怎么可能会不喜欢上你？子瑜，你也是我的奇迹。”

周子瑜握紧了凑崎的手。

平井桃小口咬着鲷鱼烧，和名井两个人在几条街外的便利店外站着：“什么呀，出发前子瑜一定要和你睡一个房就是要商量这件事吗？”

名井也捧着一个纸袋：“她花心思准备了那么久，怎么可能不帮她。子瑜真的对纱夏很上心呢。”

“所以你们知道凑崎经历了什么吗？”鲷鱼烧的内馅有些烫，平井放慢了速度又吹了吹，名井把水递给她：“我只是帮忙查地图，能找到在哪里已经很不容易了，其他的东西也只有子瑜知道。”

“走吧。”名井南说完，伸手擦干净平井桃嘴边的红豆馅：“买水买了半个小时，想要说的应该也说完了。”

卸下了心里的重担，顺着大阪玩一圈似乎也变得轻松许多，帆船古寺章鱼烧，凑崎反客为主，拉着周子瑜到处跑。平井和名井这时候也没打算充当古板家长，很多时候只在后面晃晃悠悠，看着前面两个人左右玩闹。

在大阪待了几天，名井南拿出行程表道下一站是有马温泉，旅舍留一晚再去京都。冬天的日本当然不能没有温泉，平井和名井有泡温泉的经历，但周子瑜查了一下信息，在看到“裸浴”两个字时眯起了眼。凑崎跟过去看了一眼，笑道：“名井订的肯定是私汤，不用担心。”

和她说的没差，名井南预定的是最隐蔽的私汤，环境也很好，但周子瑜还是有些忸怩，原因是凑崎不时的调笑，她端得精明，进来后就封闭了空间，名井平井想来也察觉到了，却没有多管。

周子瑜想，还是因为自己默许了凑崎选隔壁，所以两个姐姐也只能默许了。

“到现在一句话都不回我，子瑜是睡着了吗？”凑崎语调上扬，周子瑜脸不知道是被水汽蒸的还是被她的话逗得，有点红晕。

“呀，温泉池里可不能睡着哦，对身体不好。”

周子瑜铁了心不去理满心恶趣味的凑崎，直到隔壁那位敲了敲墙壁。

“看来子瑜还不醒的话，我只能来叫啦。”

“纱夏姐姐！”周子瑜一惊，从旁边捞来毛巾，赶紧擦干身体穿上浴衣，凑崎居然已经穿戴整齐站在廊道里，眼睛笑眯眯的，明显是猜到了她会吓得跑出来。

“我真的不要再理你了。”周子瑜赌气。

“子瑜~我也是第一次泡温泉，很新奇才想要逗你的。”

从私汤沿着廊道可以一路走到住所，周子瑜要关上自己的房门，凑崎眼疾手快拦住了她的动作。

“对不起嘛。”凑崎笑着，钻进了周子瑜的房间还贴心地关好了门：“但我也不会真跑到你那边，子瑜有够不信任我的。”

“你太劣迹斑斑了。”周子瑜被她抵到墙壁上，“泡完温泉很热啊姐姐，不要这样靠着我。”

她脸上还有没消下去的红晕。

凑崎发誓本来自己真的只是想逗逗她，但周子瑜明显羞涩的样子却让她真的紧张了起来。

“现在是冬天，怎么会热呢。”凑崎低声说，揉着周子瑜的耳垂：“子瑜，看着我。”

她眼睛慢慢红了起来，踮着脚，亲吻着周子瑜的眼角。

周子瑜轻轻喘了一口气。

“咳。”

平井桃的声音在拉门外响了起来，有种压抑的无奈和暴躁：“明天还要去京都的子瑜。”

“知、知道了姐姐！”周子瑜一下推开凑崎，凑崎往后退了几步又好气又好笑看着她慌张的样子，平井桃的脚步声走离门口，隔壁的拉门被拽开又被关上的声音传来。凑崎收回注意力，放出屏障隔绝了她们这间房的声音，舔了舔唇角：“只是bobo为什么要那么害羞啊。”

周子瑜有气无力瞪了她一眼，但也实在不好意思挑明刚刚凑崎的目光不只是想要bobo的样子：“你今晚回自己房睡，南姐姐订了四间房。”

“我不要。”凑崎哼了哼，“只有三间，南订房间的时候有一对老夫妻也来住宿，所以我的房间让出去了。”

周子瑜撇了撇嘴，凑崎聪明得很，立刻服软：“我不闹了。”

本来也不是真的要赶她出去，好相貌的年上说几句可怜话周子瑜也就心软了，归归整整躺在软垫上背对着年上。凑崎也睡了下来，靠着长长的软枕。

“连晚安bobo也不可以有吗？”

凑崎小声地说。

过了会周子瑜叹口气，转过身，亲了亲凑崎的唇角：“晚安，纱夏姐姐。”

“我不想枕枕头。”

周子瑜的睫毛颤了颤，从被子里抽出自己的手臂，把凑崎揽在怀里：“因为是在大阪才这样的哦。”

“知道啦，那在京都的话我的手臂给子瑜枕。”

周子瑜没有回答她，但凑崎看到了她嘴角抿出的酒窝，她眼里含着月光，轻声道：“晚安，子瑜。”


	21. Chapter 21

第二天早上几个人起了个大早，平井充当驾驶员一路开向京都。周子瑜昨晚被凑崎压麻了手臂睡得不清醒，上了车还是迷迷糊糊的，凑崎有些不好意思的样子，坐近点给她按摩手臂。平井在后视镜里看到，重重地“哼”了一声。

名井低头笑了笑，在路况良好的时候轻轻拍了拍她按在换挡杆上的手。平井桃最近像是进了青春期，情绪起伏在遇见凑崎时尤其的大。名井南活了那么多年自然非白纸，平井联想到的东西她也猜得七七八八，哭笑不得来安慰生气的姐姐。凑崎被她哼得莫名其妙，后来才想明白昨晚的事情和自己现在的动作结合起来是多遐想联翩。

可她难道不是什么都没干成吗，拜这位护崽的家长所赐。

凑崎也重重哼了一声。

“到京都了吗？”周子瑜揉揉眼，几个减速带一过她也清醒了些，“我睡了多久了？”

“还没到。”名井南懒得再插手这两位的暗战，回头看着周子瑜半睁着眼的样子，忍不住笑问：“还没有睡醒吗子瑜？”

“只是有一点点困而已。”周子瑜揉了揉眼睛，抻个懒腰：“但现在已经醒了。”

名井南点点头，坐直了身子，早上城际公路没那么多车，风景快速地略过，在周子瑜发呆的时间里，她们到了京都。

“找了家政来清理房间。”名井南看了眼手表：“这个点大概已经清扫完了，桃直接开到家那边吧。”

周子瑜好奇地降下窗子：“是要去姐姐以前住的地方吗？”

“对哦。”平井桃打开左转灯，小心地在逐渐密集起来的车流里转着方向盘：“住了大概…欸，小南，住了多久来着？”

“快三百年吧，”名井南回忆着：“后来志效外婆搬到隔壁，感觉到了我们不是人类，因为担心被认出所以离开去了首尔——嗯，这个公园居然还在呢？”

平井桃减了车速，也有些恍然的表情，名井南看了眼路标：“桃把车停在这里吧，我们下来走走。”

平井桃还记得那个下午。因为搬家，又是要离开住了快三百年的地方，她变得有些感性，收了一会儿东西就兴致阑珊地出了家门。名井南理解她，也没催她早点回来，随着她去了。

平井在这个公园里捡到了周子瑜。她那时候还是很小的一团，被安置在纸箱里，巧合地在平井桃走过的时候发出哭声。其实平井在没走近的时候就察觉到了人类的气息，但周子瑜一哭，她便狠不下心走过去了。

周子瑜的名字对日本人来说不算好读，平井桃念了声“周子”，这孩子就轻轻哼哼着睁开眼，还有点眼泪蓄着，有点可怜的样子。平井被这样的眼睛注视着，手臂都僵住了，无法松下胳膊把孩子放回箱子里，她在原地等候了许久，都没等到把纸箱留在这里的人回心转意，无奈之下把周子瑜带回了家，还在路上买了罐奶粉。

名井南目瞪口呆地看着平井桃用生硬的姿势抱着不知道从哪来的小孩，但还是耐心地查了该怎么泡奶粉。晚上两个人商量怎么处理这个孩子的时候，周子瑜哭了起来，名井走过去的时候她停下了哭声，从松了的襁褓里挣出手，握住了名井轻轻搭在她肉嘟嘟脸颊上的手指。小孩的体温是热的，比大人略高，对体温稍低的血族来说是温暖的热度。她这样握着名井南的手，泪珠在眼睛眨动的时候埋进了软软的胎发里，她在还有眼泪的时候朝着名井咧开了嘴，很开心地笑了起来。

但时间回到现在，平井桃只是轻轻擦过长椅的扶手，然后轻轻笑了笑，名井南心领神会，自然知道她回忆起了什么。

她坐在椅子上，看着已经掉光了叶子、有些枯败的树林，心里却长满了叶与花。凑崎敏锐得感觉到了平井的感情变化，结合名井南的表情，她心里的猜想已经具体得八九不离十。她这种灵光乍现的感觉让周子瑜突然的一愣，她侧着头用眼睛询问凑崎，凑崎点了下头，用口型说“应该是”。

“好冷哦。”平井桃吸了吸鼻子，笑着：“继续走走吧，在这里坐着怎么这么冷。”

周子瑜走过去握住了她的手：“那姐姐拉着我的手取暖。”

“周子的手也真的很凉呢。”平井桃这么说着，却诚实地拉着周子瑜的手，小孩一本正经道：“可我内心温暖。”

平井桃扬起唇角，想，是的。

她幸运找到的，内心温暖的妹妹。

哪怕是做吸血鬼，开学依旧不是让人开心的事情，孙彩瑛问周子瑜晚上去不去班上组织的开学聚会，周子瑜发信息问凑崎来不来，凑崎说自己会在包厢里观察着情况，不用担心失控的问题，周子瑜便放心回了孙彩瑛说去。

她对自己血族的身份适应得很快，以是关西游结束后平井桃都随她，只是聚会这种环境她自己有些不放心，所以凑崎陪着她，她能放松一点。

“你现在能不能喝酒，大概酒量是多少？”平井桃在她吃早饭的时候问，有些担心的样子：“吸血鬼好像也不能过滤酒精吧？”

名井南想了想：“也是，我马上去给你买点解酒药。”

“姐姐，”周子瑜喝完了最后一口牛奶：“我不会喝酒的，之前生日不是和彩瑛试过吗？”

她吐了吐舌头：“我觉得一点都不好喝，味道很奇怪。”

名井南笑：“我们子瑜还是小朋友呢…不过不喝酒也好，不是什么好东西，你看连桃都不喝酒。”

“我有听出来小南在暗示我什么都吃哦！”平井桃也不介意，甚至有些得意：“不过子瑜的感觉和我一样，我也觉得不好喝。”

“晚上Sana会和你一起对吧？”名井南把她们吃完的盘子收了起来，放进了洗碗机，又走回餐厅。

“对，毕竟还是有很多人，也要待一阵子，所以把纱夏姐姐叫着一起了。”周子瑜回答，看到名井一瞬间露出了深思的表情，最终却只是笑笑。平井桃撑着自己的下巴，没有说话，另一只手揉了揉周子瑜的头发，把她揉出了懵懂的表情。

“真心话还是大冒险！”酒瓶子对准了周子瑜，一帮人瞬间兴奋地叫了起来，孙彩瑛急了，“呀”了一声，周子瑜拍拍她手示意没事。本来今晚氛围好好的，几个男生喝完酒后却有些失控，游戏一玩起来更是热火朝天，看样子千方百计想套出周子瑜的恋爱对象是谁。孙彩瑛几次想带着周子瑜离席又被她拉着手压了回来。“不怎么礼貌”是周子瑜的原话，孙彩瑛见她都这么说了只能憋着气，心里却懊恼早知道不来了。

“子瑜一晚上也没喝酒，都听不到酒后吐真言，来来来，子瑜xi，真心话还是大冒险！”带头的人起哄着，周子瑜想了一下：“真心话。”

“子瑜的男朋友是谁！”还没等主持者问，一个男生就急着抛出问题，孙彩瑛记得之前听人说过他是暗恋周子瑜的人之一，突然得知周子瑜恋爱的消息，大概心里气不过想要个真相。

“这个问题不能回答，我选大冒险。”周子瑜敛着眼笑，语气却不容置疑，不知道为什么原本还兴奋的人突然愣了一下，刚才某种莫名的磁场让他收了收自己的放肆。虽然周子瑜脾气好，但家里貌似是很有背景的，之前校园SNS上就有人总结了每次接送周子瑜的车全是豪车，还经常变着车型。换其他人身上大概会出些丑闻诽谤，但放在周子瑜身上，大家却不约而同被说服她确实是富家小姐。

“那就必须选大冒险了！”主持者说，立起酒瓶子：“桌上选一个人，额头bobo总可以吧？”

“除了彩瑛！”他补充道，孙彩瑛气呼呼朝他扬了下拳头：“呀这样我们下次再也不来了！”

“没有关系。”周子瑜说，笃定得让孙彩瑛都愣了一下，桌子下轻轻碰了碰好友的手，周子瑜给她一个宽心的眼神，问那个男生：“只要是桌子上坐着的人都可以是吗？”

“没错！”男生说，周子瑜颔首：“那好。”

桌上的人坐直了身子，连几个女生都不约而同灌了自己一口酒挺了挺背。

“嗯这么巧？都在这里聚餐吗？”凑崎纱夏不知道从哪个角落走出来，装得一副无辜的样子：“带我一位可以吗，我朋友刚刚工作急call被叫走了，剩我一个人在包厢很没意思，谢谢学弟学妹们啦。”

她看似在请求，话说的倒滴水不漏没给人拒绝的机会，几个男生看她招着侍者加把椅子，气定神闲坐到了周子瑜旁边：“子瑜也在啊，玩得开心吗？改天找你姐姐一起吃饭吧，很久没见了。”

明明前天才来吃过晚饭。

周子瑜一脸无语地看着她，凑崎同时间收到了她的传话：故意等到这时候才出来吗？

凑崎一点也不见外，拿着周子瑜的果汁抿了一口：其他时候没我什么事，你可以解决的很好，但现在难道要我看你亲别人吗？

她看着桌子中心摆放的酒瓶，意有所指：“大家在玩游戏吗？”

周子瑜轻轻吸口气。

她稍微偏点头，在凑崎纱夏额头上亲了一下，然后对着游戏主持者说：“我选大冒险。”

孙彩瑛低着头几乎要笑出内伤，本来因为凑崎到来而雀跃的男生们像突然变了脸色，主持者呵呵干笑两声，瞬间没了继续玩的兴致。虽然一个额头bobo不代表什么，凑崎会长和周子瑜家姐姐关系好，周子瑜选她也正常，但大家都有了吃了哑巴亏的感觉。

凑崎会长当然没有奇怪的表情，她扬着眉毛：“原来是在玩真心话大冒险啊。”

“对，对……”

高年级把酒瓶放倒：“那继续啊。”

她舔了舔嘴唇：“我最喜欢真心话大冒险了。”

“彩瑛说她到家了。”周子瑜放下手机，沙发上的凑崎笑得像只狐狸，年下看了她几秒钟也忍不住笑起来：“你也太欺负人了，我怀疑这次过后没人敢找你聚会了。”

刚才聚会上凑崎把几个起哄时兴致最高的男生捉弄到慌张讨饶的样子，还真是不厚道的有趣。

“我平时当然没那么恶劣啊。”凑崎站了起来，撒娇着抱着周子瑜的腰，比年下稍矮的个子让她的鼻尖抵在周子瑜的下颌处，“平时不那么恶劣”的凑崎会长啄了下她的下巴：“但谁让他们想占我的子子的便宜。”

周子瑜轻轻推了下她：“有酒的味道，你喝酒了？”

“我总不能在包厢里喝饮料吧，点了几杯鸡尾酒。”凑崎说：“所以也没有开车去，因为知道会喝酒。”

“你也会怕酒后开车吗？”周子瑜环着她的腰，这让凑崎纱夏更肆无忌惮地卸了力气软在她身上。

“不怕，但这样有理由不开车送你回家了。”凑崎说：“我和小南打电话说过你今晚住我家，从平井到现在还没有按门铃的情况来看，她们是答应了。”

“那么诚实吗？”

凑崎用鼻尖描着周子瑜的下颌线，气息打在她耳边：“想做坏事，也要让你知道我的诚心才行啊。”

她意料之中看见周子瑜的脸红了起来。

周子瑜和俞定延借了不少书，当然不止大阪的地域志。俞定延似乎了解不少关于天生血族的事情，也很关心周子瑜的结契情况，连带着地域志一起寄过来的，是一本古旧的书籍拓本。

全部关于吸血鬼。

曾经似乎有人专门研究这种神秘的生物，但却没有广泛的宣张，不知道俞定延是从哪里得到这本研究记录。书上写的是小篆，名井南教过周子瑜中文，但全是现代汉字，对这种古老的中国文字没有涉及，所幸俞定延有用韩语在空白处进行翻译笔记。吸血鬼的习性、产生、克制方法、能力等等书里都有提及，虽不全对，但已经足够贴近事实，俞定延的笔记密密麻麻，却唯有一个章节完全空白。 

周子瑜打电话问了，俞定延却少见的顿了一下：“那一章……也不是那么需要看的。”

电话那端有个女人夸张的笑声，周子瑜在困惑中道谢，放下了电话。但好奇还是让她自行查阅起了那章文字的意思，一番折腾得到了章节标题的解答，周子瑜迅速合上书关了网页，心虚地闭眼睡觉。

但其实，是应该继续看下去的。

周子瑜心有戚戚地想。

周子瑜太瘦。凑崎想，她咬着周子瑜的锁骨，看着她因受惊而僵直的脖子，那里有突出的血管，纹路就埋在那层薄薄的皮肤下。凑崎的眼睛循着血管的搏动变成了红色，她向上一点，把周子瑜的耳垂放在齿间，耐心地啃噬着。

“凑崎——纱……”周子瑜的语句断在舌尖，虽然同为血族，她也不过刚刚转换，十八岁，刚刚长大，依旧是无助的雏鹿。而当下这只鹿在蓄谋已久的猎手前睁着楚楚可怜的眼睛，博得到更为耐心的同情，却博不到慷慨的怜悯。凑崎骨子里的恶趣味在初次性事上放肆得明明白白。

她探出尖牙，却没有咬破周子瑜脖颈处的皮肤。凑崎按在她后颈的温度让周子瑜怀疑吸血鬼是否还能有这样的热烈，但那也无可避免地点燃了她；然而象征权力的尖牙却依旧是代表性的冰冷，触到皮肤的时候让周子瑜不自觉地哆嗦了一下。

不安和未知让她下意识地抓着凑崎金色的发尾，轻微的疼痛让女人也回忆起了温柔，她收起牙齿，不再折磨周子瑜已经出现吻痕的脖子，却把停放在后颈的手伸到了身下人的衣扣那里。

女孩今天穿着是长款的衬衫，露出鹿一般笔直骄人的长腿，此时这双长腿不知所措地停在凑崎的腰侧。遵循生理本能去适应自己的变化，这是她唯一能做的事情。她把主导权交给了凑崎。

周子瑜敛下眼时看到了凑崎解开她的最后一枚扣子，几乎认命地叹了声气。

凑崎足够温柔，也具备耐心。年长的那九百年和对女孩的珍视让她虽然不够熟悉，但也注意着不让周子瑜感受到不适。

她没有经历过性事。漫长的人生里当然有过肆意酒色的时候，但也不过是看着别人的歌舞。凑崎保留着让人疲惫的戒心，那让她不能委身于他人身下，也不能制于他人眼前。有半途而废的追求者沮丧地同她抱怨：看的亲切却离得远，不知道接吻的时候是不是也很无情。血族因这点提问短暂地质疑过，也很快的放弃思考。她没有与他人结伴的想法，也没有交欢的必要，人生苦乐悲欢可以体验的事情太多，她没必要就着这点钻牛角尖。

而现在她几乎是有些傲慢的想要回答这个提问。

此刻周子瑜半阖着泫然欲泣的眼，怎么样也不能说自己是个无情的人。她俯下身吻着周子瑜的前胸，年下羞涩又隐忍，在性事上也不完全能放开，只不过是因为信任才向自己袒露，说不害怕怎么看也不可能。只是她被凑崎热烈的吻着，喉音里都带着喘，逸到嘴边变成了微弱的轻哼。

“不要怕，子瑜。”凑崎纱夏说，像是把这个名字念了千百遍，她在感受周子瑜的时候像是在寻找自己的肋骨，她在幻想自己无情的九百年怎么也不会想到会遇见一个人点燃自己的生命。

周子瑜听到她的声音，慢慢睁开眼，凑崎朝她笑着，不是那种恶劣的笑，温和得像是月光，带着抚慰和安心传递给她。她低着头寻找着周子瑜的嘴唇，极尽温柔地吻着她。凑崎接吻的开始总是从容又矜持，像优雅的高卢女人，但舌尖又灵巧得像在冲刺的骑兵，把周子瑜剩下的忍耐力捣得七零八碎，颤抖着低吟着。

凑崎纱夏哪里是无情。

简直是太过多情。


	22. Chapter 22

周子瑜现在评价凑崎纱夏，能用的只有“恶劣”二字。

她没什么机会装睡装失忆，吸血鬼的体力在床||笫间完全够用，凑崎清楚这点，周子瑜想装傻充愣都不行，只得被年上咬着耳朵听她说些恼人的话。

“你真是……”周子瑜说不下去，虽然现在身份相同，但她到底只是个十八岁的女孩，经历阅历放到凑崎这样九百年的老江湖面前简直是白纸一张，连句直白点的指责都说不出口。

凑崎看着她气呼呼背着身子的样子心里软的很，现在心满意足的女人又回归了往日的柔情，亲了下周子瑜后脑勺：“我去洗澡，要一起——”

“凑崎纱夏！”周子瑜难得大声，她猛地转过身，看到凑崎漂亮又开心的眼睛：“算了……你先去洗，我在你之后。”

等周子瑜洗完澡出来，凑崎已经换了新的床单和被子，周子瑜一上床她就挤过来：“抱抱我。”

虽然恶劣是恶劣，但大部分时候还是会让人心软的姐姐。周子瑜身上带着清新的薄荷味，和她用的是一种沐浴乳，凑崎望着周子瑜，突然想到她刚刚汗湿的鬓角和干净的眼睛，在周子瑜已经走过了事后羞涩那一阶段的情况下，凑崎纱夏这位“老江湖”突然红了脸。

她伸出手，抚摸着周子瑜的脸颊，周子瑜不明所以，但恼羞过去后她又是那副乖顺的模样，静静看着凑崎，在凑崎的指尖点到她额前时闭上了眼。

“在想什么？”周子瑜问，凑崎轻轻点了下她闭上的眼睛，语气里有着活泛的生机：“在想子瑜真是个漂亮的孩子，我幸运得很。”

周子瑜从被子里拿出自己的手，捉住了凑崎纱夏游走的指尖。

“姐姐有时思绪跳跃得让一般人跟不上。”周子瑜睁开眼，瞳孔里装着满脸明朗的凑崎纱夏。

“那子瑜是一般人吗？”凑崎的指尖在周子瑜的掌心动了动，被女孩温柔的放进被子里握着。

周子瑜没有正面回答她的问题，凑崎的手臂横在她腰间，隔着薄薄的衣服感受到了女孩健康的腹部肌群。她的呼吸是轻的，但凑崎知道她还未入睡。

“休息吧，子瑜。”凑崎亲了下她的脸颊，虽然晨光已近，她还是小声说了句晚安。

在她躺回自己的位置上后，周子瑜却突然翻了个身，侧躺着面对着她，像刚刚她那样，亲了下凑崎的脸颊，说了什么，又恢复了原来的睡姿平躺着。

这回她真的睡着了。

凑崎却清醒了起来，她揉了揉自己的耳朵，周子瑜刚刚留下的话还带着余温。

“我觉得自己也很幸运。晚安，纱夏。”

凑崎抿着嘴，却笑得明白。

周子瑜哪里是一般人。

当天周子瑜回家的时候不可避免地有些心虚，杵在门口想该怎么解释自己夜不归宿这种事情，但名井早早就感知到了她，隔着门等了会儿见她还没开门，自己把门打开了。

“在门口站在做什么？”名井知道她现在不自在，实际上把刚成年的妹妹让出去她也没见得好哪去，但她担心周子瑜窥见自己的反应会更紧张，只能拿出淡定的姐姐模样。

“没……事。”周子瑜愣了一下，被名井一副无事发生的表情唬弄过去，跟着进了门。名井南的演技也只能骗过没什么经验的周子瑜，如果凑崎在这里，单眼扫就能明白这位同族心里藏着愁。但她精明得很，知道自己昨晚做了坏事，虽然对已经契约确立关系的血族来说不是什么大事，但对两个十八年来辛辛苦苦养大小孩的姐姐来说，她就是一等罪人。

所以当周子瑜说不用麻烦她送的时候，凑崎少见地一口答应了。名井南还可以说话，遇见平井桃大概不由分说要打一架了，凑崎这样想着，坦坦荡荡地回应了周子瑜调笑的表情。

也正如她预测的那样，虽然是白天，平井并没有睡觉，窝在沙发上像只生气的浣熊。看到周子瑜的时候把手张开，周子瑜便走过去好言好语地将她抱在怀里哄着，名井南摇摇头笑着，盘腿坐地毯上，终于把一夜都没打过的游戏通了关。

平井桃嗅到了周子瑜身上其他香味的沐浴露，也没错过周子瑜脖颈上被划出的红痕，她当然知道那是什么划出来的，小声嘀咕着：“凑崎纱夏这只狼，子瑜才十八……”

周子瑜听到了，但不知道如何回应，只能装作没听到。名井南空出一只手，放下手柄，在周子瑜看不见的角度轻轻敲了下平井桃的脚踝。平井撅着嘴哼了哼，拍了下周子瑜的腰：“子瑜下午还有课，回房收拾一下书吧。”

她求之不得。周子瑜忙不慌地跑上楼，压着已经被三个人间这种心知肚明又不好意思挑破的诡异氛围挑起的脸红，关上了门。

“子瑜会不好意思啊。”名井南退出了游戏界面，揉了揉平井桃的脚踝安抚她：“桃直接说的话会让这孩子慌张的。”

“我感觉很奇怪嘛…”平井桃坐起来，盖住了名井南的手，哼哼唧唧像个小孩：“感觉就真的…子瑜是大人了。但总归只有十八岁，凑崎纱夏怎么这么心急。”

“因为喜欢才这样的，十八二十八对子瑜来说现在只是数字，没有那么重要。”名井声音低了下来，有些脸红：“不说了吧，这么讨论子瑜的……我觉得也很奇怪。”

平井桃后知后觉反应过来奇怪在哪里，心里顿时有点不自在，又躺回沙发上埋在靠枕里。名井南把手柄收回盒子里，就着平井留下的沙发那一点空位坐了下来，闭目休憩。

回到家，送她去学校的自然变成了名井南。周子瑜走进校门后，名井坐在车里轻轻说了一声出来吧，凑崎就一脸乖巧打开车门坐进了副驾驶。

“子瑜还有三年毕业，对吧？”名井问，实际上周子瑜的学习表她了然于心，刻意问出来不过是想抛出个话头，凑崎是个聪明人，很快接住了这句话：“对，我也在那个时候毕业。”

“你有想过之后怎么办吗？我是说子瑜毕业之后。”名井看着首尔大的校门，眼神飘到了街边的绿化上。凑崎放松了坐姿，靠着背椅：“原本是打算大学毕业就离开首尔的，现在的话，我是尊重子瑜的决定。跑的地方多了，下一站去哪对我没有区别，一直在首尔也可以。”

“是这样……”名井南被她感慨的语气逗笑：“在那孩子面前也这么岁月沧桑吗？”

“怎么可能。”凑崎漂亮的侧脸在阳光下发着光，眉毛蹙着，像是苦恼的天神：“本来也没觉得九百岁有多大，但放在货真价实的十八岁前，还是要注意不露出年龄差。”

“说到年龄…”名井咬了下下唇：“子瑜虽然成了血族，但和我们还是不一样的，你注意一点。”

“我——”凑崎想说什么，但饶是她，谈到这样的话题还是没承住有点羞恼，名井别着脸没去看她，但半张侧脸也晕着粉：“我和桃倒不是迂腐的家长，只是……反正你明白就好。”

“我先去上课了。”学生会长摸了摸鼻子，打开车门，离开前突然敲了敲车窗，认真地问名井南：“那个，现在见面的话，Momo会和我打起来吗？”

名井南同样认真地想了想：“她还在生闷气，你最好等几天再去。”

等几天是不可能了，凑崎没想多久就明白了名井南只是在吓她，平井桃虽然生闷气，但有周子瑜在她也不会随便出手，自己服个软大概也就过去了。

事情和凑崎想的也差不多，平井桃开始没给她什么好脸色，但周子瑜在一边打圆场后，家长的不高兴也消散了几分。凑崎倒没觉得有什么委屈，平井桃和名井南性格宽厚，哪怕生气也不会捉弄人，凑崎想如果这要是自己养大周子瑜，大概会把来者折腾个够呛。

周子瑜在学校里没有失控过，不知道是因为盘古留下来的记忆让她快速熟悉了自己的身份还是三个血族不厌其烦地耐心疏导，除了饮食习惯上的改变，其他时候她依旧普通得像个平凡的大学生。

名井开始担心过周子瑜对血族身份的抗拒，但周子瑜意料之外的适应得很好。当平井桃和她无意提起自己曾经以为她是普通人类想过初拥她这件事时，周子瑜只是沉默了一会，然后说自己大概也会同意。

比起虚无缥缈的其他，我在乎的人和自己才是我做出决定的关键吧。周子瑜如是说，平井桃抱了抱她，叹气说子瑜真的是长大了。

周子瑜大学生活的最后一个暑假，四个人去了欧洲玩，最后一站飞往大阪，名井南和平井桃却不约而同消失在了马德里机场，留给周子瑜的只有一条短信：我们先回首尔了，特别的一站和Sana好好留下纪念吧。

凑崎瞥到了短信内容，自顾自露出点笑意，牵起周子瑜的手：“回去我会好好感谢的。”

夏天不能错过的是花火大会，凑崎和周子瑜去看了天神祭，在人群仰望烟花欢呼的时候戴着狐狸面具接吻。两年时间周子瑜成长了许多，其中也包括被凑崎不断磨练出的脸皮，以前在外面哪怕只是被亲到脸颊都会不好意思，但现在也知道哄诱撒娇的凑崎只要一个吻就好。

凑崎一直清楚周子瑜骨子里并不是温顺的人，并不是周子瑜第一次反扑压倒她才意识到这一点。她像生机勃勃的少狼，需要时间去和狐狸斗智斗勇。不过凑崎喜欢这一点，她看着也不自觉红着眼睛探出尖牙的周子瑜，一边喘一边想，她其实爱死这点了。

但大多数时候周子瑜还是良善的样子，她有一双温柔的眼睛，眼角下垂，总是无辜又惹人爱怜。四年的学校生活里，哪怕对外声称恋爱中，递来写着号码的便利贴的手也从未中断过。凑崎并不介意这一点，她通常不会亲自出手说什么，只是站在旁边，看周子瑜面色冷淡地回绝，然后在晚上咬着年下的耳朵，放肆地宣告自己的白天的吃醋。

相比之下，周子瑜的不满隐秘却易懂。凑崎弯着眼睛笑着说自己在恋爱的样子实在是像敷衍，多数人以为她只是暂时无意，并非真实名花有主，总是死乞白赖继续追求着。周子瑜从来不说自己介意，但那种时候她会直接开车回家。她有了驾照后凑崎便没有借着交通不便让她留宿的理由，但在大阪人黏黏糊糊说自己很久没睡好觉的时候，周子瑜才突然察觉到确实有段时间没有在凑崎家留下过了。所以后来她便时不时忘带驾照，自以为天衣无缝的很，但平井桃在她出门后斜了眼放在电视柜上过于明显的被丢下的驾照，摸了摸鼻子。

周子瑜的毕业典礼上名井南和平井桃当然不会缺席，朴志效出差的时候因为台风原因困在中国，只能和周子瑜视频道了歉，说自己找了其他人把礼物送过去。那是周子瑜第一次和俞定延见面，虽然这几年因为吸血鬼的事情聊了很多，但都仅限于网络，所以面色寡淡的女人突然递过来一束花她愣了下，小心翼翼地皱眉说你给错人了，女人却突然笑起来，说你是子瑜吧，初次见面，我叫俞定延，来给你送礼物。

朴志效给她准备的是一本相册，放在她京都的家里，还是俞定延去拿然后送过来的，里面的照片连名井和平井都没见全过，不知道是什么时候被拍下的周子瑜的成长记录。

和俞定延同行的是一个长相可爱的女人，但周子瑜见到她的第一面就被吓了一跳。今时不同往日，她当然能感觉到这个女人身上有多强大的威压。名井南和平井桃一瞬间就戒备了起来，凑崎不知道从哪里跑过来站在周子瑜身前，全神警惕。俞定延扶额说这是她爱人，女人主动上前自我介绍说自己叫林娜琏，也不用打了，我两千年的你们四个加在一起也打不过。周子瑜知觉到她没有恶意，便回应了一声娜琏姐姐好。林娜琏盯着她望了会儿，在所有人都还没来得及反应过来的时候戳了戳她的脸颊，笑着说：“我还是第一次见到子瑜这么小的天生血族。”

凑崎比预期还要早完成学业，在离开首尔大前又留下一个神话，她作为优秀毕业生发言，走下台的时候轻轻拍了下应届毕业生队伍里正走神的周子瑜，又和孙彩瑛说了声恭喜。

周子瑜本对学习没什么兴趣，学医科的初衷是因为选专业时想着当医生可能比较方便获得血源，现在也身为血族知道姐姐不是非人血不可的存在，自然就失去了冒险的必要，没有选择继续深造。毕业典礼结束一周后大家去学校拿毕业证明，晚上聚会的时候几个胆大的人起哄问凑崎：说了三年在恋爱，会长能不能让我们看看对象长什么样？凑崎想了想说那行，走的时候她来接我。周子瑜那一个班坐在隔壁桌，她听到凑崎的话低头笑笑，之后便回拒了桌上递过来的所有酒杯，和孙彩瑛一起喝着鲜榨果汁。

聚餐结束后一群人在门口兴致勃勃等着凑崎口中的恋人，有眼尖的瞥到凑崎在看见一辆Ghibli后眉开眼笑，戳了戳旁边人说这大概就是会长的那位了。开始周子瑜没打算下车，但凑崎打开车门还没入座就听见外面人起哄闹着说好歹让我们看看脸吧会长。喝过酒的凑崎心情很好的样子，周子瑜摸了摸她的耳朵，降下车窗和看到她脸后目瞪口呆的一群人挥挥手，淡定说了再见。

Ghibli是两个姐姐送她的毕业礼物，开始周子瑜没反应过来，印象中名井南和平井桃都不是喜欢豪车的人，平井桃抓了抓头发解释说娜琏姐姐讲没有人会不喜欢漂亮的好车，所以原本把原本选定的沃尔沃换成了玛莎拉蒂，当天下午就去店里全款提车了。平井桃和名井南出乎意料的喜欢林娜琏，在她和俞定延短暂停留的时间里很快就和这位两千年的存在打熟。一向低调的周子瑜哭笑不得，但还是欣然接受了姐姐们的好意。结果第一次开出来就这么张扬，周子瑜心想，大概要沦为很久的谈资了。

凑崎纱夏坐在副驾驶上偏着头看她，眼睛也像喝了酒一样醉蒙蒙的，周子瑜原本专心开着车，凑崎的目光让她少见的走了神，她在红绿灯前停下，望向凑崎：“姐姐怎么一直看着我？”

“看我的恋人难道犯法吗？”凑崎半阖着眼，捉着周子瑜的手，蹭了蹭她的袖口，笑声绵软。周子瑜被她闹的心痒痒，在绿灯亮起的前几秒揉了下凑崎的头发，随即收回手认真地继续开车。凑崎看她在路灯灯光掠过的间隙隐约扬着的唇角，也跟着微笑。

我曾经一直在想：对你的爱到了极致时，我只能把自己的生命奉献给你。可是你，我慷慨的爱人，竟然也准备为我放弃你原本平静的生活。

她最近干起了俗气的事情，像是情窦初开的小女生那样，看起了告白的情诗。原本凑崎不是做这种事情的人，她向来都是收到情书的那一方。但不久前她和周子瑜在外面吃饭的时候遇见了一个女生被递情书，凑崎没有太关注，而周子瑜抬头看了一眼，头顶明亮的灯在她眼里留下碎碎的光，凑崎突然想到，她们好像还是很少有普通情侣的故事。所以后来她便抄起了句子，一向大方的凑崎会长在这种含蓄的表达上意外的有些害羞，她抄了许多，一条没有送出去，但优秀的记忆力让她把那些文字记得清楚。

文字带着感情，像细雨一样，凑崎看着光影覆盖着周子瑜的侧脸，心头湿润。

“子瑜啊。”

“嗯？”

年下在车位上停好车子，耐心等待着凑崎的下文，凑崎伸出手握住她的小指晃了晃，小声说：“你看到我啦。”

周子瑜低着头，把她的手牵起，放到唇边轻轻吻了下，又亲了亲凑崎的眼睛。凑崎闭着眼感觉到周子瑜的鼻尖蹭在她的额头，女孩的声音轻柔：“嗯，我看到姐姐啦。”

她知道凑崎在说什么。

前几天打扫卫生的时候她在床底扫出了被凑崎胡乱丢弃的纸条，信纸皱皱巴巴，一幅经历过纠结的样子，她看到了上面的情诗和“TO子子”会心扬起了眉毛，想了想，怕凑崎不好意思，又把它塞回了床底下。凑崎去超市前拜托她收拾下书架，她拿书的时候没拿稳掉下了一本，书本摊开正停下置着书签的那一页。周子瑜没想过凑崎是喜欢读书的人，但现在看来凑崎读书还很认真，她在书上认真做了备注，停在这一页却中断了。凑崎没有写字，那一页纸上留着墨迹浓重的一个点，想来是执笔很久又放下的。周子瑜的视线移到墨点旁边的那段字上：

——每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟，但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这火，然后走过来，陪我一起。我在人群中，看到了她的火，我快步走过去，生怕慢一点她就会被淹没在岁月的尘埃里。我带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走得上气不接下气。我结结巴巴地对她说，你叫什么名字。从你叫什么名字开始，后来，有了一切。

周子瑜有很多想说的，但最终也只是给予同样的回应。

当凑崎纱夏望向她时，她也看到了凑崎纱夏，看到了她的热情，她的冷漠，她的温和与狂暴。

凑崎纱夏的眼睛在昏暗的车内显得深沉，像那张纸页上晕上的墨滴，她在和那段执笔的沉默诉说着一样的文字。

于是周子瑜把凑崎纱夏拥入怀中，凑崎纱夏在她耳边叫她的名字，郑重又小心。

周子瑜。

你是寂静夏夜的温柔声响，是灰烬中重新燃烧的生命，是我长久沉睡，又复而跳动的心。

看到我，走向我。

然后拥抱我吧。

*我曾经一直在想：对你的爱到了极致时，我只能把自己的生命奉献给你。可是你，我慷慨的爱人，竟然也准备为我放弃你原本平静的生活。——雨果


End file.
